Como quieres que te olvide
by ErinneShlender
Summary: "Vas a casarte… vas a casarte" se decía Arnold sin lograr un efecto, pues los ojos de ella lo tenían hipnotizado. Helga también estaba perdida entre un mar verde intenso. ... Un pasado que los separa con fragmentos que los une más que a nadie, a los 22 años ¿podrían quedar atrás las riñas adolescentes? Helga y Arnold se enfrentan nuevamente al dolor y a sus sentimientos... H
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey arnold no me pertenece, le pertenece a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon,** este fanfinc no fue echo con fines de lucro, es simple entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. _

**[Phoebe]**

-¡Maldita sea! – Escuchó rugir del otro lado de la puerta mientras pasaba hoja de la revista médica que estaba intentando leer desde hace un cuarto de hora…

-¡Aaah voy a morir!, me voy a sacar el cerebro, lo retorceré y posteriormente ¡voy a morir! – Volvió a rugir la rubia desde su habitación.

Phoebe realmente intentaba concentrarse en su lectura y no sucumbir a la preocupación de saber si podía ayudar a Helga en algo, sabía que entre más pasara el tiempo una se estresaría más y la otra se pondría más ansiosa.

Era todo un reto para ambas el que Helga se quedará corta de inspiración, puesto que antes de los últimos 3 meses eso era casi imposible, y aunque ahora se había convertido en algo más regular, ninguna de las dos tenía la cura exacta ni un plan de ataque que ayudara a la rubia a salir de su ensimismamiento, por lo tanto, Phoebe decidió por una vez, dejar que todo pasara y arreglárselas más tarde…

-¡Pheebs! – Gritó Helga mirando furibunda su ordenador unos minutos más tarde. Phoebe abrió la puerta con más calma de la usual y asomó la cabeza en la habitación con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Qué pasa Helga?- Le preguntó al momento que examinaba la habitación. Todo parecía en orden, unas cuantas prendas arrojadas en el sofá de pie de cama, las ventanas cerradas, las pequeñas mariposas de papel con colores brillantes que llevaban pegadas 3 años en la habitación estaban en su lugar, la luz del techo iluminaba el cabello de Helga sujetado en una especie de maraña, con cabellos sueltos aquí y allá en lo alto de su cabeza.

-Phoebe, por favor amiga… -suplicó Helga - ¡Mátame! Por piedad, hazlo rápido que yo soy muy cobarde para hacerlo por mi cuenta – Suplicó una vez más mientras reposaba las manos en la mesa de escritorio junto a su laptop y la cabeza sobre ellas.

-Vamos Helga anímate, no puede ser tan malo… - Dijo acercándose tímidamente a Helga, que seguía con la cabeza recostada y los ojos cerrados. Phoebe sabía perfectamente, por lo mucho que conocía a Helga, que el "no puede ser tan malo" realmente era malo en esta ocasión, pero milagrosamente una media sonrisa brotó de los labios de Helga.

-Pheebs, eres todo un encanto ¿lo sabías? – le dijo con la misma sonrisa y sin abrir los ojos.

-No Helga, pero gracias por decirlo – Contestó acercándose un poco más y recargando su mano en la cabellera rubio dorado que tenía delante de ella. En este momento Phoebe hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder entrar en la cabeza o mejor dicho, en el corazón de Helga y saber a ciencia cierta si sus sospechas acerca de la falta de inspiración eran correctas.

- No creo que pueda terminar esto nunca, es como si mi cerebro se hubiera secado por completo – Suspiró lentamente y abrió esos grandes ojos azules mientras miraba a Phoebe dar un par de pasos atrás y sentarse en el sofá de pie de cama. Helga giró su silla hasta quedar frente a Phoebe y subió los pies al sofá justo del otro lado de donde la pequeña asiática se sentó.

-El profesor Benjamin… me ha dicho… que… que es casi seguro que mi libro se publique si termino a tiempo ¿sabes? – Phoebe notó un poco de color rosado en las mejillas de su amiga mientras se confesaba.

- Eso es genial Helga, deberías de estar un poco más feliz ¿no crees? – Phoebe quería saltar de gusto, pues en realidad se sentía feliz por ella, pero sabía que Helga reaccionaria como solo Helga lo hace para no sentirse importante, y por la forma en que estos últimos meses habían transcurrido, quizá no estaba precisamente feliz con la noticia que su profesor favorito y principal admirador (hasta ahora conocido) le había dado.

-Sí, realmente es algo bueno, nunca pensé que ocurriría algo así cuando decidí dejar leyes y seguir por el camino del periodismo. Es decir, pensé que sería genial, tú sabes, ser corresponsal de un gran periódico como New York Times y viajar por el mundo, pero jamás imagine que para hacer eso tendría la oportunidad de escribir sobre muchas otras cosas que quizá no son noticia. - Helga se encogió de hombros mientras se acariciaba el brazo.

-Tienes la habilidad de plasmar tus emociones en papel Helga, eso es lo que realmente hace posible el hecho de que vayas más allá de redactar una simple noticia – Phoebe conocía tan bien a Helga que sabía cómo hacerla hablar.

- ¡Mentira! – Grito Helga apuntando a Phoebe – ya no tengo sentimientos Pheebs, ¿qué no lo ves? – hizo una mueca de tristeza mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-No digas tonterías – la conforto la pequeña – Tu eres Helga G. Pataki, una chica explosiva y llena de ingenio.

- No Phoebe… ya no lo soy…- Por un momento Phoebe creía que su amiga se sinceraría.

-¡Esta estúpida tesis me está volviendo loca! – refunfuñó la rubia sacudiendo los cabellos sueltos de su desarreglado peinado y cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Phoebe suspiró hondo… quizá, solo quizá, Helga decía la verdad y el asunto con cierto rubio nada tenía que ver con que no pudiese terminar su tan amado "proyecto de tesis".

* * *

Eran cerca de las 3:50 am cuando Phoebe escuchó un ruido que provenía de la sala de estar de su pequeño pero muy ordenado departamento. Con un poco de miedo se asomó por encima de su cama a ver si un poco de luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta y efectivamente así era.

Se metió una vez más bajo las sabanas cuando escuchó un golpe sordo que la hizo saltar y casi correr sin importar lo corto de su short de pijama hasta la puerta y atravesar el amplio pasillo hasta la sala. Un torbellino dorado con pantalones de pijama verde manzana y camiseta blanca sin mangas, apilaba un montón de ropa sobre una maleta rosa abierta de espaldas a Phoebe, mientras decía para sí misma "COBARDE" y sin percatarse del ataque al corazón que una personita acababa de pasar.

Por toda la sala estaban tiradas botellas de Shampoo, acondicionador, libros (que Phoebe imaginó salieron volando del cuarto contiguo de Helga y provocaron tal alboroto) zapatos, un par de bolsas y todo lo necesario para un viaje largo.

-Helga… - dijo despacio mientras la chica tornado se peleaba con una segunda maleta cuyo cierre no quería abrir. Helga no se detuvo y continuó haciendo lo suyo como si no hubiera escuchado a su mejor amiga.

-Helga… – repitió Phoebe un poco más alto sin obtener respuesta mientras Helga por fin pudo abrir la maleta maldiciendo y sentándose en el suelo de espaldas a Phoebe, con el cabello aún más revuelto que unas horas antes, y las manos moviéndose a toda prisa mientras mal-doblaba la ropa acabada de planchar y la metía ferozmente en la maleta recién abierta.

- ¡Helga! – Gritó Phoebe aun sin respuesta caminando entre los maltratados libros y con cuidado de no pisarlos.

"Que estupidez". Escuchó decir a la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella. "Eres una vil cobarde Geraldine". Al parecer se estaba maldiciendo así misma. Phoebe se arrodilló a un paso de Helga, observó sus mejillas encendidas, el sudor en su cara y la rabia que su cuerpo emanaba al punto de hacerla temblar."Vaya que está frustrada" pensó preocupada. Una melodía algo ruidosa (para los gustos de Phoebe) salía del cabello de Helga.

"Or another's I'm gonna lose you I'm gonna trick you, I'll trick you… One way or another I'm gonna lose you I'm gonna trick you, trick you, trick you, trick you One way or another I'm gonna lose you I'm gonna give you the slip".

Así que esa era la razón por la que Helga no escuchaba ni pío. Tenía puestos sus audífonos con la música a todo volumen.

Phoebe esperaba a que el solo de guitarra terminará cuando Helga giró súbitamente en su dirección intentando alcanzar una prenda íntima color blanco.

-¡Aaaaah!- gritaron al unísono abriendo mucho los ojos. El par de ojos cafés solo parecieron salirse un poco de sus cuencas tras el susto de los gritos de la dueña del par de ojos azules que estaban brillando más que nunca.

– ¡Aaaah… Demonios Phoebe! Me haré diabética por culpa tuya – le gritó mientras le tiraba encima la prenda blanca y se limpiaba los ojos. Estaba llorando.

-Son las 4:00 de la mañana Helga, la que se aferró a la vida tras pasar el susto de su vida fui yo – se defendió tratando de ignorar el estado de su mejor amiga y con el corazón tan triste como la mirada de Helga.

-Lo siento Phoebe – dijo tratando de no derramar una lágrima más.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde te diriges? – Le preguntó apuntando con la mirada hacia las maletas a medio hacer.

- Nos dirigimos Pheebs – recalcando el "nos" y quitándose los audífonos.

- Sabes que iría contigo al fin del mundo Helga, pero estas son mis últimas vacaciones antes de entrar al internado en Agosto y sabes que le prometí a Lila y Ronda asistir a sus graduaciones. – Mencionó casi rogando para que no la convenciera de alguna locura y sentándose de piernas cruzadas justo frente a ella.

- Lo sé Phoebe… - de repente Helga sonrío con más valor en sus labios que en su mirada. La pequeña casi leyó en la expresión de su mejor amiga lo que estaba a punto de decir y por increíble que le pareciera, decidió simplemente tomar la noticia como cosa de cualquier día.

- Regresaré contigo a Hillwood y pasaré allá todas las vacaciones – asintió con la cabeza y fingiendo valor. Tomó la ropa que Phoebe tenía en sus manos y se volvió hacia su maleta. Phoebe tomó otro montón de ropa y empezó a doblarla con más cuidado ayudando así a Helga, quien supo que aquella persona que siempre ha estado a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, nuevamente le brindaba su apoyo.

* * *

Terminaron de empacar las cosas de Helga justo a las 5:00 am y la voluntad de Helga de volver a Hillwood aquel verano no había flaqueado en lo absoluto. Justo a las 9:00 am estaban en sus asientos del avión un poco desveladas pero unidas, como solo ellas podían estarlo. Ninguna de las dos habló sobre el repentino cambio de planes de Helga.

Phoebe sabía que no era nada sencillo hacerla hablar acerca del tema, por lo tanto no insistió, además, estaba feliz de que hubiera abandonado su plan de quedarse sola en casa todas las vacaciones y trabajar en su tesis, las vacaciones les sentarían bien a las dos. Tanto Helga como Phoebe necesitaban distraerse y salir con amigos, aunque esa era justa la parte que más le preocupaba a Phoebe. Hacía ya unos años que Helga no pasaba en Hillwood más de una semana, aunque la razón Phoebe podría adivinarla, de la boca de Helga no salía una sola frase al respecto, y después de 3 años, Phoebe simplemente se rindió y dejo de intentar saberlo.

-Phoebe, ¿hablaste con Lila y ronda? – Preguntó Helga con inquietud y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Claro que sí – contestó con aire de suficiencia, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía como la niña de 10 años que le ayudaba a Helga con sus eventos sociales. – Me han dicho que el lugar asignado para ti lo habían dejado abierto por si se te ocurría aparecer.

-Genial, esas bobas aún me tienen respeto – se rió la rubia.

- Yo creo que con los años, te tienen cariño… - reflexionó Phoebe.

- ¿Cariño? Simplemente aún le temen a Betsi y sus 5 vengadores – hizo un puño con la mano mientras Phoebe se reía y negaba con la cabeza. "¿cuándo entenderá que después de tantos años, los que realmente somos sus amigos, vemos más en ella que lo que ella misma ve?".

-¿Hablaste tú con Bob y Miriam?-preguntó Phoebe mientras acomodaba su almohada en su cuello.

-Por supuesto; Bob dijo que me esperarían en casa.

- Y Olga… ¿estará ahí? – preguntó Phoebe con cautela.

-No lo creo, sigue molesta con Miriam y Bob por no ir a cenar a su casa con su adorado marido que es un dolor de muelas – se encogió de brazos – Por mí mejor que no esté, no tengo ganas de estar soportando sus constantes críticas de hermana mayor, por mí, ella y Steven se pueden ir al demonio si quieren. Él es tan meticuloso como ella y juntos son tan absurdos que nos hacen un favor al estar "castigando" a Bob y Miriam.

Phoebe notó que a pesar de las críticas de Helga hacia su familia una ligera sonrisa se curvó en sus labios. Con el pasar de los años, tanto Bob como Miriam se habían hartado de Olga y sus constantes cambios de profesiones y de novios. Por otro lado, la doctora Blits se ocupó de hacerles saber que tenían en su hogar una niña que iba más allá que cualquier otro niño y si seguían sin prestarle atención podían despedirse de su pequeña niña con listón rosa, pues Helga amenazó en sus terapias constantemente que se marcharía para no volver si las cosas no cambiaban.

Bob fue el más impactado al hablar con los maestros de Helga, al asistir a todas y cada una de las reuniones escolares, ellos aseguraban que Helga superaba con creces el desempeño de Olga, pero su mal comportamiento no sería de mucha ayuda si quería entrar a una universidad decente en el futuro. Bob se encargó del problema sometiéndose a sí mismo a entablar más conversaciones con su hija y resolviendo el "problemita" de Miriam con la bebida.

De esta forma la familia de Helga se había reconstruido y por lo que Phoebe sabía, era un ambiente totalmente diferente al que Helga vivió de niña. El único problema era y seguiría siendo Olga, a quien no le pareció en lo absoluto el cambio tan abrupto de atención de sus padres.

"Este motivo definitivamente no puede ser el motivo por el cual Helga no quiere volver a Hillwood" pensó Phoebe mientras miraba a Helga dormir plácidamente en su asiento.

No, el motivo probablemente tenía que ver con algo aún más fuerte que la situación familiar de Helga, algo de lo que probablemente huía o algo que probablemente le dolía. Phoebe pensó en aquella foto que se subió a una red social y en los protagonistas de la misma. ¿Sería acaso, la razón por la que Helga G. Pataki por fin había decidido volver?...

* * *

_Es todo por el primer cap, porfavor dejen sus reviews, se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias, pero les pido que sean amables y no usemos un lenguaje "altisonante". Soy nueva en esto, soy fan de Hey Arnold, subir de dos a tres capítulos por semana según se den mis tiempos y mi inspiración, quiero agradecer a Charles Charlestoun por su apoyo incondicional, revisar mi ortografía (ya que soy malísima para eso :S) y su insistencia a que le revele más sobre lo que escribiré (cosa que no pasará, él esperará lo mismo que esperan ustedes) :) _


	2. tonto, tonto cabeza de balón

**__****Hey arnold no me pertenece, le pertenece a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon,** este fanfinc no fue echo con fines de lucro, es simple entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**[Tonto, tonto y estúpido cabeza de balón]**

-¡Kimbaaa! – gritó la abuela Gertie desdé la cocina mientras Arnold bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Vestía como cualquier otro día: pantalón de mezclilla, camisa verde y sudadera roja.

-¡Ya voy abuela! – contestó Arnold pasando por el pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones de los huéspedes.

-Buenos días chaparrito – lo saludó Phil desde su lugar en la mesa de la cocina, mientras intentaba matar un mosquito con el periódico enrollado que traía en la mano derecha.

-Bueno días abuelo – contestó Arnold sin ganas.

-Kimba… tienes la cara que pones cuando has fracasado en una misión – dijo una preocupada anciana sentada sobre la estufa, con una escoba en la mano y un bote de plástico sobre su cabeza.

-Abuela, te caerás de ahí, por favor bájate – rogó Arnold intentando no pensar en el sueño que lo mantuvo en vela toda la noche.

- ¡JAMÁS! – gritó la abuela poniéndose de pie sobre uno de los quemadores, con más gracia de la que se podría esperar para alguien de su edad. -¡JAMÁS! – Repitió – Esas condenadas plagas roedoras están confiadas ¡ES MI MOMENTO DE ACTUAR!

-He intentado convencerla de que las trampas funcionarán bien, pero es imposible, ella insiste en cazarlas – dijo una mujer joven de cabello castaño cruzando el umbral de la puerta de la cocina –Buenos días Arnold – saludó al muchacho y se aproximó al refrigerador.

-Buenos días Monique – contestó sin sentir que en verdad fueran buenos y se sentó a tomar un plato de cereal con leche sin hambre.

-De acuerdo hombre pequeño, ¿me dirás qué te ocurre? – le preguntó el abuelo mientras desenrollaba el periódico y se disponía a leerlo.

- No es nada abuelo, simplemente no dormí bien – contestó el rubio dando una cucharada al cereal.

-Seguramente Kimba está emocionado por ser el último que asiste a esa jungla – agregó la abuela.

-¡Oh es verdad! ¡Es tu último día en la preparatoria! – reflexionó Monique con mucho entusiasmo para luego sentarse a un lado de él con un emparedado en la mano y un vaso de leche en la otra. Arnold asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno, pues esperamos que llegues con una mejor cara Arnold, porque tu abuela y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti – El abuelo le sonrío.

-Gracias abuelo, seguramente…

- ¡TE TENGO! – Gritó Gertie dando un saltó desde la estufa, golpeó fuertemente a una rata que se estrelló con la pared contigua quedando noqueada. El abuelo y Monique se subieron de un salto cada uno a su respectiva silla. La abuela corrió hasta donde se encontraba la rata y la metió en el bote que anteriormente estaba en su cabeza.

-¡Galletita eso es asqueroso! – Le gritó el abuelo.

-Es por eso que lo hago yo y no tú – le contestó ella muy sonriente mientras daba saltitos por toda la cocina. Arnold escucho las rápidas patas de la rata moviéndose dentro del bote, intentando en vano escapar.

-Es mejor que me vaya a la escuela – Dijo Arnold.

- Ten un buen día Kimba y siempre sé valiente, recuérdalo – dijo la anciana acercándose a la ventana más próxima a ella.

-Gracias abuela – contestó Arnold mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina, tomaba su mochila de la mesa a unos pasos de la puerta de entrada y salía por ella. Justó en ese momento vio a la abuela volcando el bote de plástico fuera de la ventana, la rata salió por los aires, aterrizó en la banqueta y corrió poseída por el miedo hasta el resumidero de agua más próximo.

-¡Y no vuelvas más!- gritó Gertie con la mano echa un puño y medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana. Arnold sonrió al ver la cara de susto del abuelo mientras jalaba a su esposa dentro de la casa de huéspedes.

"Ojalá algún día yo pueda entender cómo es que el abuelo no ha muerto de los sustos provocados por la abuela" pensó dando vuelta en la siguiente cuadra dirigiéndose a la parada del autobús. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nada pasó, los abrió y miró a ambos lados de la acera. "Que extraño, quizá llegara tarde el día de hoy" se reconfortó a sí mismo.

* * *

Al entrar a la preparatoria notó que nada había cambiado de un día a otro, a pesar de que para él las cosas sí que eran diferentes desde el día anterior.

-Buenos días viejo – Lo saludó un Gerald de 18 años con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Gerald – contestó el rubio mirando la chaqueta de la USC que su amigo portaba con orgullo desde el día en que su carta de aceptación llegó a su casa, junto con la beca que le ofrecían por jugar como corredor para su equipo en la universidad.

-¿Qué te pasa hermano? Parece como si hubieras envejecido mucho más mientras dormías- En ese momento Phoebe pasó por su lado y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a Gerald.

-Phoebe, espera – le gritó el chico rubio adelantándosele a su amigo. Phoebe se paró en seco y Arnold pudo sentir su nerviosismo cuando se volteó hacia él sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Arnold? – le preguntó en tono frío. Arnold realmente no sabía que decir, le preocupaba decir algo tan estúpido que arruinara esa oportunidad y no volver a tener otra.

-Phoebe… yo… solo quiero saber… bueno, quería desearte un buen viaje – soltó. "Que estúpido soy" le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

- Mmmm, gracias Arnold, espero lo mismo para ti- Phoebe se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos.

-Arnold, Arnold, Arnold, - repitió Gerald negando con la cabeza y acercándose a su mejor amigo – Eso fue… como decirlo… ¡horrendo viejo!

-Lo se Gerald, pero no supe qué más decir – Arnold se encogió de hombros, volvió a su casillero, sacó los últimos dos libros que quedaban dentro y cerró de un portazo.

Así transcurrió el último día en la preparatoria de Hillwood: Los alumnos de primer curso corrían felices de haber pasado al siguiente semestre, los alumnos del segundo año simplemente hablaban de dónde pasarían sus vacaciones, pero los añejos de la escuela (los de último año) se firmaban las camisetas blancas con el logotipo de la escuela entre risas y llanto, todo el mundo estaba ahí… Todo el mundo excepto Helga G. Pataki.

Ronda y Harold estaban en una esquina tomados de las manos mirándose empalagosamente mientras se tomaban fotos con sus amigos. En la preparatoria de Hillwood, Harold había llevado al equipo de futbol americano a las finales junto con Gerald, lo cual lo posicionaba en el lugar perfecto para que Ronda Loid dejara de esconder la relación que llevaban desde hace un año.

Para Arnold el día no había sido lo que esperaba, a pesar de esperar diferentes cosas…

El día anterior a ese, Arnold había escuchado a Phoebe hablando con Brian en la primera hora del día, sobre el viaje que Bob Pataki les había regalado a ella y Helga a Roma por ser las mejores de la generación. Dicho viaje se efectuaría en lo inmediato, pues tenían que volver después de dos semanas, pasar dos semanas más en la playa con sus padres y volver a casa a organizar todo lo referente a su estancia en la universidad donde fueron aceptadas.

Brainy (Brian ahora) se mostraba bastante insistente con Phoebe sobre el regalo que podría darle a Helga cuando se despidieran y si creía que Helga aceptaría tener una cita al día siguiente con él, antes de marcharse.

Arnold sentía un gran nudo en la garganta de solo recordar su reacción con la notica…

No sintió tristeza ni sintió nostalgia al enterarse de que Helga se iría, o al menos esa molestia (creciente en su estómago y cabeza principalmente) al escuchar los planes "románticos" que Brainy preparaba, no dejó que sintiera algo más… algo más que un sentimiento de hervor en su interior, un sentimiento tan puro y tan desconocido para el rubio de ojos verdes, que sin pensarlo le inundó la mente y lo cegó.

"¿Quién se cree que es para disponer del último día de Helga antes de sus vacaciones?" –Pensó con amargura- "Pero es ella la que seguramente ha dejado que este idiota crea que tiene oportunidad de aprovecharse de ella nuevamente, la conoce tan poco… ¡no la conoce como yo la conozco! ¿Por qué el sí sabe cuándo se marcha?" – Arnold tenía ganas de golpear a Brainy cuando la vio pasar – "¡Claro! Allá va tan campante, siendo sincera con ese mequetrefe, contándole sus planes, si Brian tenía algún tipo de "esperanza" es porque ella se la había dado…

Arnold y Helga no eran precisamente muy unidos, o al menos no a la luz pública, pero eran una especie de "amigos", es decir, habían sido compañeros de escuela desde el prescolar, "¡ESO DEBERÍA DE SIGNIFICAR ALGO ¿NO?!" fueron las palabras que le gritó a Helga después de jalarla del brazo hasta la sombra de un gran árbol del parque frente a la preparatoria.

-¿¡De qué hablas Arnoldo!? ¡Deja ya de gritarme o te va a pesar! – Amenazó Helga con la mirada puesta en los ojos verdes de Arnold.

-¡Tú dímelo Helga! – le reprochó el rubio.

-¡Yo no sé de qué estás hablando estúpido cabeza de balón! – se defendió ella mientras se acercaba a él con respiración agitada.

-¡Pensé que éramos amigos! – dijo Arnold intentando no gritar, aunque unos tonos por encima de su nivel de voz normal.

- ¿Amigos?... por favor Arnold, ¿a qué rayos viene todo esto?- preguntó una vez más, reprimiendo el dolor de su brazo que punzaba a causa del jalón recibido y el malestar en su pecho con las palabras "¿solo amigos?"

-Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos estos años ¿me dirás que no somos amigos? – entrecerró los ojos al mirarla.

-Mira Arnold, no sé cual sea tu definición de amistad, pero en la mía, los gritos, las peleas y el hacer de cuenta que el otro no existe no es precisamente lo que yo llamo ser amigos – dijo con más rencor del que hubiera querido sacar de su ronco pecho.

- ¡Para pelear se necesitan dos Helga! – espetó Arnold. Sabía dentro de sí que esta era la peor forma de entablar una conversación con ella, pero tenía ganas de desquitarse.

- ¿¡Y es eso lo que quieres en este momento!? – Helga lo miraba con odio – Sabes perfectamente bien que no puedo tener ni un solo incidente de conflicto injustificado o no podré marcharme de este lugar.

Si bien era cierto que Helga no temía a los castigos, no pensaba en ella en los últimos 3 años cuando Bob y ella misma hicieron un acuerdo de "nada de peleas, nada conflictos y nada de vandalismos" según las palabras del director de la institución. Pensaba precisamente en Bob, quien se había esforzado mucho durante toda la escuela media en no solo entender a su hija, sino, en asegurarse de que ella se sintiera tan segura y protegida que no deseara defenderse ni hacer justicia por su propia mano, o su propio puño, dándole unas pequeñas vacaciones a Betsi y compañía.

-Yo jamás te metería en semejante aprieto Helga – aseguró Arnold calmándose un poco, tras pensar un poco en que realmente sí lo había hecho hace un par de años.

-Lo que tú digas cabezón – se burló Helga pensando en los años de tareas y castigos recibidos por culpa de sus constantes peleas con Arnold, cuando tenían 13, 14 y 15 años.

-Al menos no este momento Helga, por que como te dije, somos amigos de toda la vida, no puedo creer que yo sea ¡el único que no sabe que te vas! – por fin Arnold había dicho lo que estaba queriendo salir de su garganta subiendo el tono de voz con cada palabra, como si le doliera aceptar a él mismo, que ella se iría sin despedirse.

-¿Qué? – La rubia lo miró con extrañeza - ¿De eso se trata todo esto? ¿¡Eres tan tonto que no te das cuenta de nada!? – preguntó enarcando sus ahora dos cejas pero al no recibir respuesta más allá que un cruce de brazos y una mirada furiosa agregó – Mira Arnold, no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga con mis vacaciones pero si tanto te interesa…

-No me interesa- dijo Arnold secamente, mientras pensaba que ella se estaba burlando de él y su actitud amarga, e incapaz de pensar por qué rayos estaba actuando como un lunático.

- Oh vaya, entonces no sé qué rayos estoy haciendo en este estúpido lugar ¡con tu estúpida cabeza estorbándome la vista! – Helga se sentía herida nuevamente por él, después de 17 años, él seguía teniendo el poder de lastimarla. – ¿Lo único que te interesa es saber, por qué precisamente tú eres el único que no sabe que me voy? ¡Nadie sabe que me voy idiota!

-¡Brainy lo sabe!- le gritó él mientras apuntaba con un dedo sobre su hombro hacía el edificio escolar y una punzada de odio a Brainy le daba justo en el estómago al escucharla pronunciar ese nombre.

- ¡Brainy es mi amigo! – contestó Helga aún sin saber por qué rayos Arnold actuaba como un lunático y hacia donde iba esta "conversación"

- ¿¡Tu amigo!? ¿¡Ese idiota es TU amigo!? – espetó el chico exasperado.

- ¡Así es Arnoldo, aún después de que te encargaras de que tuviera una ruptura dolorosa con él, él sí es mi amigo! - lo defendió Helga recordando el feo acontecimiento con Brainy 3 años atrás.

-¡PERFECTO! – gritó una vez más Arnold con odio y dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, indignado al saber que ella seguía llamando amigo a Brainy mientras él intentaba conquistarla de nuevo, pero que a Arnold, a quién sí se interesaba genuinamente por su bienestar (aun cuando no se lo dijera, ni se lo demostrara) no mereciera llamarse su amigo.

"Estúpida Helga, que no se da cuenta de que ese idiota solo quiere acercarse a ella, eso no es ser un amigo" pensó furioso mientras imaginaba a Brainy con el ramo de rosas perfectas que mandaría a casa de Helga.

-¿Cuál es el problema con que él sea mi amigo? – preguntó la chica algo intrigada. Arnold se volvió hacia ella con una mirada gélida.

-En realidad… no hay ningún problema – contestó mientras pensaba "¿qué rayos te pasa Arnold? Estas enloqueciendo" – simplemente pensé que tú, yo y Phoebe éramos amigos, eso es todo – Arnold se estaba sintiendo acorralado por esos ojos azules que destellaban furia.

-No metas a Phoebe en esto, me estas reclamando a mí ¿no? – Helga sonrió maliciosamente… "te tengo cabezón"… al notar el traspié de la conversación con Arnold.

- No tengo nada qué reclamarte Helga, yo creí… pensé, que me tenías la confianza suficiente para decirme cuando te irías, todos los demás están compartiendo cuándo se van y en que volverán para las vacaciones de invierno – Arnold no dejaría que ella se apoderara de su mente.

-Tú no me has dicho cuándo te vas cabeza de balón – sus ojos azules parecían divertidos mientras una sonrisa algo "malvada" se formaba en los labios de Helga. Ahora ella tenía el control.

-Yo no… - empezó a contestar el chico, pero Helga se aproximó un paso a él haciéndolo perder el hilo de lo que quería decir.

- Lo ves, la confianza es mutua, pero yo no he ido a reclamarte el hecho de no saber tus planes ¿o sí? – Helga puso sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras dio un paso muy corto y lento hacia el chico de cabello rubio, luego agregó arrastrando un poco la lengua y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados…

– Phoebe tampoco dijo cuándo se iría, ¿por qué no le gritas a ella?, Nadine y Shenna han estado muy misteriosas con sus planes, y todo el mundo sabe que tu adorada Lila aún no ha decidido a qué universidad entrar… ¿Qué te hace a ti venir justamente conmigo de esta forma? –Helga se estaba divirtiendo por fuera, mientras por dentro, rogaba a dios, buda, alá y al universo, que de una vez por todas, las palabras que necesitaba escuchar para no echarse a llorar salieran de la preciosa boca de Arnold Shortman.

Arnold se sentía confundido, ella tenía razón y él no tenía una razón que explicara su repentino ataque de furia, o al menos no una razón que él comprendiera, a pesar de lo OBVIO que podía ser para Helga en ese momento, para Arnold no era nada fácil dar con el objetivo.

-¿Y bien… no dirás nada? – Helga se acercó un poco más valientemente a Arnold y levantó la cara para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Arnold se sentía acorralado, asustado y confundido, pero esta no era la primera vez que Helga lo hacía sentir de esa manera.

En los últimos años, todo había sido un sube y baja entre ellos dos, sobre todo a partir de que Arnold había crecido y se había hecho más fuerte que ella. Desde que estaban en la escuela media, Arnold y Helga habían tenido una lucha de poder interminable. Ninguno de los dos decía lo que en verdad sentía, salvo aquellas ocasiones que guardaban tan profundamente en sus interiores.

- No me importa si Brainy es tu amigo, no me interesa cuándo te vas, por mi puedes irte en este mismo instante, yo simplemente quería saber por qué no dijiste que no asistirías a la fiesta sorpresa de despedida que mis abuelos organizaron con tanto cariño para TODOS nosotros – Arnold se sacó de debajo de la manga esa carta a su favor que acreditara su reacción, justo en el momento indicado. Claro que hasta hace unos minutos no recordaba dicha fiesta pero se alegró de poder respirar un poco, dándole a la chica donde sabía que le dolería, haciéndola sentir tan miserable como él, por considerar siempre a otras personas antes que a su interlocutor.

Ese siempre había sido el tipo de discusiones que terminaban teniendo sin importar el detonante, siempre se trataba de sentirse menos importantes que el resto del mundo entre ellos y era justo el arma que utilizaban sus subconscientes para hacerse daño mutuamente.

Helga sintió cómo en su corazón se abría una nueva, fresca y sangrante herida. Así que en realidad esto era lo que pasaba, Arnold estaba molesto por lo que Gertie y Phil sentirían si ella no asistía a su fiesta. No tenía en realidad nada que ver con ella y con él, como de costumbre, el alocado corazón de Helga y su mente romántica, habían tomado el poder de lo que en realidad pasaba.

-Con los abuelos ya me arreglaré yo, estoy segura de que no necesitan que tú los defiendas – Helga tragó saliva con amargura – Me despediré de ellos el día que se me antoje y me aseguraré de que tú no estés presente – Helga lo miraba con rabia, pero intentaba disimularla bastante bien. Así quedaba claro que ellos estaban antes que él para ella.

-Me parece lo más indicado, aunque yo podría darles tu recado – lo dijo con tanto desdén que Helga sintió que traba de herirla a propósito haciéndola sentir que en realidad ellos no la extrañarían.

-No gracias Arnoldo, aunque para ti sea difícil de creer, sé perfectamente que ellos quieren que yo misma me despida y sepa que me extrañarán tanto como yo a ellos, aunque claro, eso a ti no te importa – Helga se apartó y sintiendo a su corazón a mil por hora, aguardó para el siguiente golpe de Arnold.

-Lo que tú digas Helga… Lo que tú digas – dijo con demasiada condescendencia y dio media vuelta dejando a una herida y dolida Helga detrás de él. No había dado ni tres pasos hacia el instituto cuando se percató de las miradas de aquellos pocos que habían escuchado con interés la "conversación entre los rubios", Eugene y Curly entre ellos.

-Vaya Arnold si no te conociera mejor diría que… - Arnold miró gélida y furiosamente a Eugene, dejándolo sin terminar la frase al pasar junto a él.

* * *

Arnold caminaba cansadamente a casa con el sonido de la lluvia cayendo en el paraguas que la abuela había metido en su mochila esta mañana.

Cuando comenzó a llover, justo al final de la última clase, Arnold entendió que quizá ese día cierta chica rubia no se apareció adelantando sus planes, pues Phoebe se había retirado a la hora del almuerzo y la había visto darle un beso en la mejilla a Gerald con demasiado cariño, como diciendo " te extrañaré".

Arnold le había preguntado a Gerald si sabía cuándo volvería Phoebe de Roma y Gerald aseguró desconocer la fecha exacta, pero con gusto le diría a su amigo en cuanto lo supiera.

No sabía exactamente qué pasaba por su mente, simplemente un recuerdo llegaba después de que otro se iba, lo que dejaba a Arnold más distraído que de costumbre. Se subió al autobús que afortunadamente estaba vacío, pues al contrario de Arnold, la mayoría de estudiantes de la preparatoria se habían quedado otro rato más despidiéndose de los amigos y pasándola bien.

No supo cómo fue que llegó a la cuadra de su casa, pues caminaba mirándose los pies mojados pensando en las distintas formas de compensar y disculparse con Helga por la forma en que había actuado, "para esta hora del día probablemente ya está en un avión con rumbo a Roma" pensó melancólicamente, "Sé que volverá, pero… no puedo dejar de pensar en lo idiota que fui con ella, es que… realmente logra sacarme de mis casillas" sonrió.

A unos pasos de llegar a las escaleras de la casa de huéspedes se armó de valor para no preocupar a los abuelos por su estado emocional tan extraño del día de hoy, aunque quizá podría seguir usando la excusa del último día de clases. Miró su zapato al subirlo al primer escalón de la casa de huéspedes cuando de un momento a otro, todo paso tan rápido y tan lento que Arnold no pudo más que reaccionar y congelarse.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y alguien salió corriendo escalones abajo aparentemente intentando escapar de las grandes gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo, el piso mojado no ayudo en lo absoluto provocando que ese alguien se resbalara hacia adelante chocando con el chico que estaba demasiado distraído subiendo las escaleras.

Arnold dio un paso atrás logrando frenar y con sus brazos detuvo al destello dorado que se impactó contra él, tenía un brazo detrás de la cintura de la chica y con el otro sujetaba fuertemente su espalda, reduciendo al mínimo el espacio entre ellos. Ella estaba firmemente sujeta a los hombros del muchacho rodeándole el cuello, con los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, las mejillas de un color rosado y el cabello mojado a causa de la lluvia.

Arnold tenía el paraguas justo sobre ellos, ambos se miraban con susto, pero ninguno dijo nada ni soltaban el amarre de sus cuerpos. Helga lo miraba como si fuera esa la primera vez que miraba esos ojos verdes y Arnold simplemente no pudo dejar de hundirse a cada segundo en la mirada azul que lo embargaba. A pesar del viento, la fría lluvia y lo mojados que estaban, un calor recorrió el cuerpo de Arnold produciendo una sensación de bienestar dentro de él, no podía hacer más que mirarla y no quería mover ni un músculo que terminara con el encuentro. Helga estaba inmóvil en el segundo escalón de la pensión, justo a la estatura de Arnold.

El calor que Helga emanaba sobre Arnold se apoderó de él, los ojos de ella que guardaban un par de lágrimas le hicieron pensar que daría cualquier cosa por no volver a ver esa mirada empañada, aun así, lo transportaron a un lugar donde solo existía ese momento, ella entre sus brazos, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, con esas mejillas rosas encendidas, el cabello suelto y mojado en su cara, Arnold la sujetó con más fuerza de la cintura como si por obra magnética necesitara sentirla protegida entre sus brazos.

Ella abrió la palma de su mano derecha lenta y tímidamente acariciando gentilmente el cuello de Arnold, quien se perdió en el color rosado de los labios de Helga, esos labios… parecían tan suaves y tan expuestos, tan cercanos y lejanos… quizá un poco más cerca… quizá solo un poco más… la respiración de Helga era agitada y Arnold sentía su propio corazón latiendo a mil por hora, el ferviente deseo de acercarse más estaba en su garganta y un cosquilleo en sus labios lo hizo ser un poco más valiente, cerró los ojos al momento de pegar su nariz a la de ella, lentamente se dejó llevar por el contacto y sintió el cuerpo de ella tensarse sobre el suyo.

Se acercó un poco más hasta sus labios, sin tocarlos, le dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz, ella no se movió ni un milímetro, él aprovecho y sin pensar bajó dando pequeños toques con sus labios aquí y allá, hasta llegar al labio superior que lo esperaba, reposó sus labios sobre los de ella, pero para su sorpresa Helga fue más valiente y lo besó. Arnold sentía como su cuerpo perdía todo tipo de barreras que tenía, abrió más los labios y saboreo los de ella, quien soltó un gemido y relajó el cuerpo abrazándose más fuertemente de él.

El chico rubio no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo se llamaba, simplemente soltó el paraguas y la tomo con ambos brazos por la cintura levantándola un poco y atrayéndola a él, los labios de ella eran cálidos y suaves, pasionales, demandantes, sus manos se enredaban en sus cabellos y el gimió, se sentía mareado. Ella se alejó un poco, pero él no sufrió, al contrario, disfrutaba el aliento ahora combinado de ambos…

-Helga… - pronunció en un suspiro… El cuerpo de ella se tensó pero permaneció inmóvil.

- Adiós cabeza de balón… - pronunció finalmente, dejándolo confundido, se apartó de él, bajo la mirada y se echó a correr por la calle.

Arnold miraba en la dirección en la que Helga acababa de desaparecer, no sabía si lo había soñado o si en realidad pasó, cuando el pantalón de mezclilla, sudadera rosa y cabello húmedo salieron de su vista. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de echarse a correr él también y alcanzarla cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¡Hey hombre pequeño, te estábamos esperando! – gritó el abuelo sin recibir respuesta de su nieto que seguía mirando a la calle vacía.

–Tierra llamado a Arnold, tierra llamando a Arnold – dijo el anciano pidiendo atención.

-Aaah, lo siento abuelo ¿Qué pasa? – Arnold realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar pero vio a la abuela asomarse a la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Kimba! ¡Tu sorpresa, tu sorpresa! – le gritó a su nieto como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Basta Pucky deja que entre y se la daremos, esta estúpida lluvia no arruinará nada – mencionó mirando con recelo las nubes grises sobre su cabeza – Pero vamos Arnold, que te estás mojando – lo regañó mirando el paraguas que seguía en el suelo.

Arnold comenzó a darse cuenta de que el calor que había sentido estaba perdiendo en contra del frio de la lluvia, levantó el paraguas del suelo y entró a la casa de los abuelos dispuesto a hablar con la rubia más tarde.

* * *

"Si tan solo ella hubiera regresado…" Pensó Arnold mientras conducía de vuelta a la casa de huéspedes por la interestatal en el coche que sus abuelos le habían regalado en honor a su triunfo universitario.

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde aquel beso, como cada una de las vacaciones de verano anteriores, Arnold rememoraba aquel incidente justo el día y la hora en que había pasado, como si de esa forma el recuerdo se volviera más vívido.

En aquel verano Helga no había regresado a Hillwood incluso cuando Phoebe lo hizo, ni en las vacaciones navideñas se vio rastro de ella, sabía lo que pasaba en su vida gracias a la información que podía obtener de Phoebe, Ronda y Lila a quién frecuentaba Helga con más seguimiento.

Tras un año y medio entero de no verla excepto en fotos de su red social, se apareció una navidad en la casa de huéspedes con regalos para todos, con el único motivo de visitar a los abuelos. En toda esa noche no se quedaron solos ni un momento, pues Helga y Gertie se la pasaban jugándole bromas a los huéspedes y a la hora de marcharse Bob se había aparecido en la puerta para recoger a su hija y llevarla a su casa. Tuvo oportunidad de verla un par de veces más a lo largo de esos 3 años pero ella actuaba como si su apasionado encuentro jamás hubiera pasado.

Arnold había intentado en cada una de esas ocasiones convencer a Gerald o Phoebe de que arreglaran todo para que él y ella se quedarán a solas, sin embargo, Helga tenía siempre a una u otra persona cerca de ella, conforme pasaba el tiempo se había vuelto más suave y menos agresiva, aunque aun sabia defenderse. Lo que en realidad pasaba es que a nadie de la pandilla le importaba que tan mandona pudiera llegar a ser, pues cada uno de ellos había aprendido a manejarse con Helga.

Con el paso del tiempo Arnold se hizo a la idea de que ella había olvidado el incidente, o quizá no quería recordarlo… al final el chico rubio optó por mantenerlo profundamente dentro de él, junto con aquellos otros recuerdos y sentimientos dentro su ser titulados… "Helga".

* * *

_Fin del cap. 2 gracias por sus comentarios :D no dejaré de escribir hasta que termine la historia, lo prometo. Conforme avance la historia iré revelando más y más cosas sobre los años pasados de Helga, Arnold y el resto de la pandilla, quizá noten que son un poco diferentes pero conforme vamos creciendo, todos cambiamos :) ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Dejen sus reviews._


	3. BIENVENIDA

**__****Hey arnold no me pertenece, le pertenece a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon,** este fanfinc no fue echo con fines de lucro, es simple entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**[BIENVENIDA]**

-Bueno pues, ya estamos aquí… - dijo con fingido entusiasmo.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe a casa? – preguntó una adormilada Phoebe.

-No Pheebs, es mejor ir directo a la cama, ¿no crees? – respondió Helga mientras el taxi se estacionaba frente a la residencia de los Pataki.

-La verdad es que estoy muriéndome de sueño, pero a esta hora mis padres quizá estén en sus trabajos, podría quedarme un rato, si tú quieres.

-Amm pues, la verdad sí me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo – Helga se mordió el labio mientras Phoebe sonreía.

- La condición es que yo duermo en tu cama – sentenció la pequeña asiática saliendo del automóvil.

Helga dio un salto fuera del auto y observó su "hogar", todo parecía normal, excepto por la capa nueva de pintura de la casa y el pequeño balcón añadido al cuarto de Helga con flores de colores. Aparentemente Miriam había cuidado de ellas en su ausencia. "Después de todo, volver a casa no es tan malo" se dijo así misma mientras sacaba las maletas de la cajuela del coche.

-Helga… ¿hay algo de lo que debamos hablar antes de entrar?- preguntó Phoebe con más añoranza que curiosidad.

- No lo sé Phoebe, ¿quieres hablarme de algo en particular? – le preguntó intentando desviar la atención de aquello que su mejor amiga quería saber. "Por favor Phoebe, aun no estoy lista" rogó para sus adentros.

- No Helga, en realidad no – contestó y ambas subieron las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de entrada.

Todo estaba demasiado silencioso, Helga sacó las llaves del gran bolso que cargaba en su hombro y abrió la cerradura. Entraron dejando las maletas en la puerta junto al armario de abrigos, para encaminarse a la sala.

-¡Bob! ¡Miriam! ¡Ya estoy en casa! – gritó Helga mientras entraba en la sala, sus ojos se abrieron como platos para ver mejor lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¡SORPRESA! – Un mundo de gente salió de sus escondites dándole a Phoebe y Helga otra razón más para que su glucosa subiera del nivel normal establecido.

-Aaaaaah – gritaron al unísono.

-¡¿Qué ESTAN TODOS LOCOS!? – soltó Helga, pero antes de seguir despotricando contra todo el mundo en la habitación notó los globos color rosa, amarillo, plata y azul colgados por toda la estancia, un gran letrero de bienvenida en forma de libro abierto y un pastel con exactamente la misma forma.

-Calma querida, siempre has sido muy nerviosa – le sonrió Miriam mientras se acercaba a su hija y la tomaba entre sus brazos.

-Lo… yo… lo… lo siento mamá – contestó acurrucándose en los brazos de su madre.

Si en algún momento Miriam había sido una madre ausente, definitivamente en años pasados todo aquello había quedado atrás. Después de acudir a ayuda profesional y ayudar a Bob a expandir el negocio, Miriam se dio cuenta de que lo único que necesitaba eran cosas que hacer que la mantuvieran ocupada, lo cual benefició a Helga, pues su madre se levantaba temprano, le hacia el desayuno, le empacaba el almuerzo, siempre preguntaba por cómo había estado su día, aprendió a cocinar y por si fuera poco, se interesaba equitativamente en sus dos hijas.

-¿Para mí no hay abrazo? – pregunto un sonriente Bob acercándose con brazos extendidos.

-Claro que no ¿crees que tengo 9 años Bob? – Helga levantó una ceja a su padre quien negó con la cabeza y la estrecho fuertemente contra él.

-Para mí, siempre serás mi pequeña molestia – le respondió con cariño.

Bob y Helga se habían hecho más cercanos que cualquier otro padre y su hija, en ocasiones aquello molestaba a la rubia pues se sentía demasiado vulnerable con su padre cerca. "¿Ya vieron al tipo? ¡Es un mastodonte!".

-¿Puedo saber de qué se trata todo esto? – preguntó Helga soltándose del abrazo de su padre y mirando a las personas que los rodeaban. A su derecha estaba Phoebe abrazando a sus padres y a un muy sonriente Gerald con el número 33 en su playera de la USC.

-Tu profesor de la universidad llamó para darnos la buena noticia y se nos ocurrió darte una pequeña bienvenida –contestó Miriam sonriente.

-¿Cuál buena noticia? – preguntó la rubia con interés.

-¿Cómo que cuál? – Bob la miró fijamente – ¡Tú libro! mi amada Jane Austin – le acarició bruscamente el cabello sujetado en una cola.

-¿Mi libro? – preguntó Helga mirando a su padre con extrañez.– Ese… ¿ese mentecato se atrevió a darles esa noticia?- Helga se acomodó el cabello y miró a todos los presentes, pues súbitamente se habían quedado mudos.

-¡Así es Eleonor! y el amable hombre de una ceja y la vaquera del oeste nos invitaron a celebrar el estreno – Gertie se acercó a Helga tan radiante como una niña pequeña emocionada.

-Calma abuela, que no es una película, es solo un tonto libro sin terminar – Helga abrazó a Gertie y todo el mundo comenzó a llenarla de felicitaciones.

-Bien hecho Pataki, ¿quién diría que justo tú te volverías la próxima Stephanie Meyer? – dijo Ronda dándole un vaso con soda de limón.

- No creo que los vampiros brillantes sean mi estilo Ronda – contestó mientras ponía el vaso en la mesa más cercana.

-Oye Helga no te molestaría regalarnos una copia ¿o sí?.

-Pagarás como todos los demás si quieres meter tu nariz cabeza de cepillo – se burló Helga

-¿Y el viejo también pagará? – preguntó Phil estrechándola.

-Si no mal recuerdo la casa de huéspedes es casi un hotel viejo, suerte para la próxima – Helga le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Vaya que golpeas fuerte- se quejó el anciano.

- ¡Helga es increíble que vayas a tener tu propio libro! – Eugene seguía con la misma loca energía de siempre.

-No es para tanto pequeño – le contestó intentando no sonrojarse.

En ese momento fue que sus ojos miraron aquello para lo que no estaba preparada. En otras ocasiones siempre llegaba de incógnito y se preparaba antes de afrontarse a esos profundos ojos verdes que entraban directo a su alma. "Maldito Benjamín y su estúpida lengua larga" pensó.

-Claro que lo es Helga, en realidad me parece que es un gran logro… – su voz seguía siendo exactamente como ella la recordaba, llena de amabilidad y gentileza. A pesar de los años y todos sus esfuerzos por olvidarlo, aquella voz le traía demasiados recuerdos… demasiados recuerdos dolorosos…

-Gracias Arnold – lo frenó de golpe antes de darle un abrazo superficial y mirar por detrás del hombro del chico esperando que alguien más se acercara a ella. Arnold intentó captar su mirada en vano y se colocó a un lado de Gerald.

Con el pasar de los años, la distancia por la universidad y las pocas veces que en esos 4 años se habían encontrado, Arnold se había acostumbrado a los tratos fríos y lejanos de Helga, al igual que unos años antes lo había hecho con las súbitas explosiones y cambios de humor de parte de ella en su estadía en la escuela media y media superior.

-Helga en verdad te felicito de todo corazón por ese gran logro – la abrazó Lila.

-Ni lo digas Lila, las felicitaciones son para ti y la princesa ¿Cuándo serán las galas? – le preguntó con una sonrisa intentando evitar a toda costa que la plática se basara en ella. "Mi estúpido libro sin terminar"

-Serán dentro de dos semanas más, esperamos que cumplas tu promesa de quedarte hasta la fecha – le recordó.

-Es verdad Helga lo prometiste, mis padres ya han decidido en dónde va a sentarse cada quien y tuvieron que mover varios asientos para acomodarte –agregó Ronda desde el sofá en forma de "L" donde conversaba con Phoebe y sus padres.

-Claro que lo haré Lila, mi intención es… - buscó a Arnold con la mirada, él ahora se encontraba en la cocina con los abuelos, los padres de Helga y Gerald. "Genial no puede escuchar nada" - …es quedarme hasta el final del verano, busco un poco de inspiración- terminó sin apartar sus melancólicos ojos del chico rubio.

-Ya veo… - Lila se mordió el labio.

-¡Oye tú, orejas de chivo! – le gritó un Harold alto y rechoncho color rosa.

-¿Qué quieres zopenco? – "orejas de chivo" bufó.

-Cuando te hagas famosa te daré un 20% de descuento en carnes si me dejas poner una foto tuya en la puerta de "Harold Carnes y más Carnes" - Harold era dueño de su propia carnicería al marcharse el señor Green de la ciudad, lo cual lo hacía gozar de un buen sueldo debido a la gran cantidad de clientes que tenía.

* * *

-¿Todo bien hombre pequeño? – le preguntó Phil a su nieto mientras observaba a Gertie contar otra de sus anécdotas a los padres de Helga, quienes no paraban de reír.

-Sí abuelo, estoy un poco cansado, pero eso es todo – Arnold le sonrió a su abuelo antes de tomar otro trago a su bebida mirando a la rubia conversar con Stinky y Sid.

-A mí me parece que deberías de acercarte a los jóvenes antes de que los ancianos te robemos juventud chico – le aconsejó el abuelo.

-Claro abuelo, en un rato más voy, me gusta escuchar a la abuela contar historias sin interpretarlas- le sonrió.

En el fondo Arnold sabía que los abuelos solo se preocupaban por él, pero en realidad se sentía un poco incómodo con ellos desde los últimos meses.

* * *

-¿Encontraste el momento ideal para confesarte con ella? – Ronda señaló a Helga mientras la rubia platicaba animadamente con Brainy.

-No – respondió Lila negando con la cabeza.

-Lila, lila, lila… Es mejor que se lo digas enseguida, antes de que cualquier otra pueda hacerlo ¿sabes? – la regañó Ronda, más por temor que por valentía.

- Lo sé, pero aún no estoy segura de nada, solo observa como él la mira- señalo con su pequeña nariz al chico rubio que sonreía.

-Habría que verse – espetó Ronda – ¡Tú! Lila Sawyer, la chica más bonita de todo Hillwood, después de mí claro, con el mejor lugar de su clase y un trabajo asegurado al graduarse ¿Te sientes insegura de Helga G. Pataki?

-No es eso Ronda, es que, es difícil cuando una ya le hizo daño con anterioridad ¿sabes?- La culpa siempre fija de Lila en su subconsciente siempre hacía presencia en el momento menos indicado.

-En realidad no Lila, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Ronda la experta en chismes comenzó a mover sus hilos, sin embargo, Lila era más impenetrable que cualquiera, sobre todo en ese tema en especial.

-A nada Ronda, en realidad a nada, simplemente no quiero herirla, además los dos tenemos claro que le diremos juntos la noticia lo más pronto posible y planeo respetar la decisión – Lila miró a Arnold con tristeza.

* * *

-¡Eso debe de ser sumamente emocionante Nadine! – exclamó Eugene en la mesa de las bebidas.

-No lo es Eugene – se quejó Shenna.

-En realidad es más bien terrorífico – agregó Sid.

-Y asqueroso – se quejó Harold tras servirse un whisky en las rocas.

-No lo es – se defendió Nadine levantando la nariz.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que tuviéramos una conversación como esta – gaznó Stinky.

-Pues a mí me encantaría poder darle de comer a las serpientes como lo haces tú Nadine – al parecer la mente de Eugene seguía siendo tan soñadora que aún no medía los peligros.

-Con la suerte que tienes es mejor que sigas alimentando personas con tus pasteles que serpientes Eugene – Comentó Gerald acercándose a los chicos, de la mano de Phoebe.

-Las serpientes son animales muy peligrosos Eugene y si no quieres morir rápida y dolorosamente, es mejor que no te acerques mucho a ellas – complementó Phoebe.

-¿Ya se fueron tus papás? – preguntó Sid.

-Sí, ellos tenían trabajo que hacer, los veré más tarde en casa – anunció la asiática intentando quitarse de encima el suéter azul que tanto le gustaba. Gerald la ayudó a sacar la cabeza con cabellos negros y lacios.

-Gracias – le sonrío la chica.

- De nada- contestó muy natural el moreno pero con las mejillas encendidas.

Phoebe se había convertido en toda una mujer unos años atrás, pero Gerald seguía teniendo el mismo efecto siempre que la miraba después del periodo de clases. Ella era un poco más baja que las demás chicas y mucho más bajita que Gerald, además de ser de cuerpo pequeño y sumamente delgado, existían dos grandes razones por las cuales el chico no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su escote cuando esta no se daba cuenta.

-Entonces, ¿de qué hablábamos?- preguntó Stinky.

-Del asombroso trabajo que hacen Shenna y Nadine en el Zoológico de la cuidad – contestó Eugene algo extasiado.

* * *

-¡Atención! – Gritó Bob a la congregación – Tengo un anuncio… ¡tú chico! El de cabello pelirrojo y lacio, baja un poco al volumen ¿quieres? – Eugene se acercó al aparato de sonido pero fue Sid quien se adelantó a bajar el volumen temiendo que a Eugene le pasara una corriente por falso contacto o simplemente hiciera volar la casa con su mala suerte.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Bob Pataki se acercaba a todo el mundo, quienes habían dejado sus charlas para otra ocasión.

-Sé que todos saben el motivo del festejo, pero me gustaría decir algo referente al hecho… Bueno, en realidad es algo que quiero decirle a mi hija Helga…- Bob no era bueno para hablar en público de sus sentimientos, pero al instante en que posó sus ojos sobre la mirada de su hija todo el mundo cobró menos importancia

– …Helga, hace tiempo que no vienes a casa niña, pero quiero que sepas que este es y será siempre tu hogar, tanto Miriam, como yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, el hecho de que un profesor nos llame para avisarnos que al término de las vacaciones tu libro será presentado como tesis y llevado a una editorial para editar miles de copias, nos hace.. Me hace sentir sumamente orgulloso de que seas una Pataki, ¡por Helga! –

Levantó su copa en honor a su hija quien intentaba retener las lágrimas de emoción. Las cosas entre ellos mejoraron mucho cuando ella entró en la secundaria, y fueron mejorando con el tiempo, pero Helga jamás pensó que sus padres realmente la extrañarían tanto o quizá más de lo que ella los extrañaba a ellos.

-¡Por Helga!- dijeron los presentes y sorbieron de sus bebidas. En ese momento la música volvió a cobrar vida mientras Miriam caminaba a la cocina con los ojos llorosos.

-Eleonor, creo que esa mujer necesita de nuestros servicios – Le dijo Gertie a Helga mientras la arrastraba por la sala de estar.

* * *

-¿Qué le pasa a tu abuela Arnold? – le preguntó Shenna.

-No lo Shenna, ella y Helga se llevan muy bien, supongo que quieren hablar o buscar una forma de entretenernos- contestó fingiendo condescendencia.

-¿Por qué llama a Helga, Eleonor? – preguntó Sid

-Tampoco lo sé, supongo que Eleonor era una vieja amiga suya a quien Helga le recuerda- Arnold se encogió de brazos. – Si me disculpan hay algo que tengo que hacer – Se disculpó Arnold abandonando la habitación hacía el pasillo principal de la casa.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Ronda a Lila.

-Aún no es tiempo Ronda – se quejó Lila molesta de la misma conversación.

-¿Tiempo para qué? – preguntó Stinky.

-Para ir a ver nuestros vestidos de graduación – contestó Lila amablemente fulminando a Ronda con la mirada. En ese momento Helga entró de nuevo en la cocina con una gran rebanada de pastel en un plato.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó a la pandilla.

-Nada que te importe Frida – se burló Harold. Helga se sentía tan desquiciada y desdichada que no lo pensó dos veces y arrojó la gran rebanada de pastel justo en la cara de Harold.

-Ahí tienes enorme cerdo rosa – Helga se reía un poco histérica. Harold se limpió con una mano el pastel.

- ¡AL ATAQUE!- Gritó la abuela, lanzando más pastel a la cara de Harold, quien evadió el golpe con destreza, sin embargo el pastel fue a dar con la cara del gran Bob Pataki.

-¡PUKY NO! – gritó el abuelo quien recibió un golpe de chocolate blanco con pan sabor vainilla por parte de Miriam.

-¡ELEONOR A LA CARGA!- Gertie volteó una silla, se cubrió con ella, tomó un pedazo de pastel y comenzó a lanzárselo a Miriam.

Helga se sentía eufórica, volteó toda la mesita del té a un lado de Gertie, donde se escondieron Ronda, Shenna, Eugene, Stinky y Phoebe mientras Gerald corría como en el campo de fútbol con todo el pastel posible que logró arrancar de la forma de libro.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Bob Pataki, Miriam, Phil, Sid, Harold, Lila, Bryan y Nadine se cubrían con platos y lanzaban a diestra y siniestra más y más pedazos de pastel.

De un momento a otro, toda la sala era un campo de batalla, pastelazos, sándwiches y bebidas volaban en todas las direcciones, Arnold se unió unos minutos más tarde haciéndose paso con un refresco que salía a presión de la botella y colocándose justo del lado del abuelo que se cubría detrás del mueble en forma de "L".

Helga se llenó de valor siendo la primera en salir corriendo en dirección al campo enemigo mientras lanzaba pedazos de pastel y comida más cerca de sus oponentes, Bob fue el segundo en imitarla y de esa forma todo el mundo corría por toda la sala, el comedor y la cocina lanzándose cosas y llenándose de pies a cabeza de restos de lo que una vez fue un gran banquete de bienvenida…

Helga miró a su objetivo rubio salir disparado a la cocina "quizá va por más municiones" pensó, y sin perder tiempo corrió tras él evitando a toda costa que el enemigo le diera, al llegar a la cocina Arnold giró bruscamente del otro lado de la barra que lo separaba de Helga y la miró.

-Sabía que vendrías por mi Pataki – le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Tres! – gritó Helga al momento en que se lanzaron con todas sus fuerzas lo que traían en la mano, Helga logró darle en los ojos y lo vio caer un instante para luego ponerse de pie con una botella de gaseosa en la mano lista para arrojar el chorro a presión a su oponente rubia.

Helga no se dejó llevar por el creciente fervor en su interior, se arrastró rápidamente debajo de la barra del desayuno que los separaba, se quedó agazapada debajo de la mesa, tomó de un extremo la botella que Arnold no soltó de sus majos y comenzaron a forcejear por ella, uno hacia arriba y la chica hacia abajo.

Arnold se asombró de que aun lograra ser tan fuerte, a pesar de ser de complexión delgada, Helga nunca había sido tachada de debilucha. Ella tiró con todas sus fuerzas recargando el peso en el jaloneo pero fue en vano, Arnold era más alto y más fuerte que ella, "pero no más inteligente" se dijo a sí misma la rubia con la cara llena de pastel, tiró con una mano del bote mientras con la otra jalaba hacia adelante la rodilla izquierda de Arnold haciéndolo resbalarse. Arnold soltó la botella al momento en que cayó al suelo aminorando el golpe con sus manos, Helga se arrastró con la botella quedando de rodillas frente a él y liberó la presión de la gaseosa batida sobre su oponente.

El muchacho de ojos verdes intentó tapar la boca de la botella con sus manos, pero agarró firmemente la muñeca de Helga, jaló de ella hasta tomar su otro brazo con su otra mano, la presión del chorro iba disminuyendo, tiró de Helga hacía él, quien soltó la botella y se deslizó sobre el muchacho. Helga forcejeó en vano mientras Arnold la tumbaba boca arriba en el suelo y se sentaba apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo a ambos lados de las caderas de la chica, sosteniendo con sus manos las muñecas de ella sobre su cabeza.

De pronto nada más existía, Helga se percató de que en todo momento se estuvieron riendo cuando la risa de Arnold se apagó haciendo apagar la suya, la mirada verde de Arnold estaba encendida como solo un par de veces la había visto… Los ojos azules de Helga lo miraban con… ¿extrañes?... ¿fascinación? pero resplandecían… Arnold notó cómo sus respiraciones se sincronizaban… Helga no podía o no quería moverse, en general, simplemente no pensaba, lo que quizá fue un segundo, para ellos fue un momento eterno que se vio interrumpido por los gritos de 3 individuos que se lanzaban cosas a la cabeza…

-¡MIREN! ¡VAMOS A APLASTARLOS! – Gritó Sid, mientras se echaba encima de Arnold, quién sintió todo el peso del Sid caer sobre su espalda haciendo pegar la parte delantera de su torso y abdomen con el de la chica debajo de él, extrañamente Helga no se movió simplemente giró la cabeza evitando tener la cara de Arnold cerca de la suya.

-¡Basta Sid! –Le ordenó Arnold, pero Eugene y Phoebe ya se habían echado sobre Sid. Arnold soltó las muñecas de Helga y se recargó en sus codos intentando no aplastarla con su propio peso y el de los demás que reían como locos.

-¡Basta van a lastimarla! - Los regañó Arnold. Helga lo miraba fijamente y el azul de sus ojos lo atrapó, esos ojos tan misteriosos como el cielo y tan profundos y enigmáticos como el mar… Las mejillas de Helga se ruborizaron, cerró fuertemente los ojos y cuando los abrió parecía molesta. "¡NO!" pensó Arnold "¿Por qué está molesta?"

-¡Ya basta idiotas! ¡Qué no ven que me moriré aquí abajo! – les rugió Helga deslizando su cuerpo debajo del cuerpo de Arnold quien intentaba mantenerse cuerdo al sentirla en esa "situación". La chica del cabello dorado por fin pudo salir y ponerse de pie, solo para lanzarse sobre sus agresores a la cima de la pirámide humana.

-¡HERMANITA BEBE!- se escuchó gritar a alguien que se acercaba a toda velocidad por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡HERMANITA BEBE YA BASTA! – gritó Olga poniendo fin a la diversión….

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, todo el mundo lleno de pastel y restos de comida estaba sentado en el sillón en forma de "L" con Olga y Steven frente a ellos.

-¡Esto es sumamente inaceptable!- chilló Olga mirando furiosa a todos.

-Olga ¡esta es mi casa y yo decido qué es o no inaceptable! – rugió Bob al fin poniéndose de pie.

-Lo siento papi, pero pensé que esta sería una fiesta totalmente civilizada en honor al logro de mi hermanita bebe, ¡no una fiesta de animales que se lanzan cosas! – bramó mirando de arriba abajo las 3 habitaciones.

Las paredes estaban llenas de restos de comida, al igual que el cabello, los brazos, los zapatos y en general todos los presentes. Olga negó una vez más con la cabeza, mientras su marido la sostenía de la cintura como un pequeño niño protegiéndose de las bacterias.

-Basta Olga no es para tanto – bufó Helga.

-Supongo que ni tú ni tus amiguitos limpiarán este desorden ¿verdad hermanita? – la atacó Olga. Helga sintió un verdadero desprecio por su hermana, no sólo llegó a arruinar la diversión, la única cosa buena que Helga podría rescatar de ese día con horrendas sorpresas, sino que tenía que echarle en cara todo.

-Basta querida, no te hace bien ponerte en este estado – su marido le dijo tiernamente. Arnold sintió náuseas.

-Lo sé Steven, pero no pensé dar una noticia como esta en estas condiciones – "Olga la reina del drama ha vuelto" pensó Helga al ver la cara de desdicha de su hermana mayor.

-Olga en realidad no hay problema cariño – le dijo Miriam con una sonrisa (al parecer todo el mundo se había divertido el día de hoy) – en un rato más llamo a un servicio de limpieza y eso es todo.

-Nosotros podemos ayudar a limpiar – se ofreció Arnold.

-No niño, en verdad no es problema, llamaré al servicio de limpieza en este instante – Bob sacó su teléfono celular.

-En realidad papi, me gustaría que esperaras un momento, en vista de que no podremos esperar más, Steve y yo queremos darles una gran noticia- anunció Olga mientras su marido se paraba a un lado de ella con aires de suficiencia.

-¿Qué pasa querida? – preguntó Miriam.

-Creo que es mejor que nosotros nos vayamos… - interrumpió Phil.

-Aaaah ¿por qué? – se quejó Stinky.

-Yo quería saber la noticia- dijo Sid.

-Porque esto solo le concierne al pentágono ninjas, seguramente es una misión para Eleonor - dijo la abuela poniéndose de pie seguida de Arnold que estaba sentado de lado de Helga a quien no dejaba de ver.

-En realidad pueden quedarse… - comenzó Olga.

-No señor, nosotros sabemos muy bien cuando es un asunto familia ¿no creen muchachos? – Phil los miró diciendo "no acepto sugerencias, vámonos". Los chicos se despidieron de mala gana y se marcharon uno a uno por la puerta principal despidiéndose de Helga, quien volvió nuevamente con su actitud fría y reservada únicamente a Arnold.

* * *

-¿Y bien querida, nos dirás de qué se trata? – preguntó Miriam una vez que estuvieran sentados todos los sucios familiares en el sillón.

-Mami… Papi… Steve y yo les queremos dar un obsequio como agradecimiento por todas las atenciones que tienen con nosotros – "¿Atenciones? ¡Ya suéltalo Olga!" Helga se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas Olga? – Bob estaba exasperado, él siempre había querido a sus dos hijas por igual, pero sabía mejor que nadie que Olga nunca daba nada sin esperar algo a cambio… en algún momento o en otro.

-Señor Pataki, mi amada Olga y yo les hicimos una reservación todo pagado en el lujoso barco "EL ARLEQUI" para que se vayan dos semanas enteras de vacaciones usted y su esposa – dijo un emocionado Steve.

Steve y Olga llevaban casados 5 años, se conocieron en la universidad cuando Olga daba clases de piano, en general era un buen chico que cuidaba y quería genuinamente a Olga, pero era sumamente pretencioso, limpiaba los cubiertos antes de comer con sus servilletas de tela y cloro que llevaba todo el tiempo consigo, lo cual volvía locos a Helga y Bob, además de que siempre hablaba con palabras rebuscadas y dando vueltas a todo cuanto decía.

-Eso es genial Olga, muchas gracias… - comenzó a decir Miriam mientras miraba a su marido preocupada.

-Pero tu hermana, Helga, vino de visita y no pienso dejarla sola ni un día – terminó Bob, Helga se sintió reconfortada, una cosa era venir y enfrentarse a todos, y otra hacerlo sin la seguridad de que tu padre estará aquí dispuesto a echar por la borda todo si lo necesitas.

-Oh papá, pero ese no es problema, Helga puede venir y quedarse con nosotros – Olga sonrió radiante.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – Bramó Helga - ¡estás loca, prefiero quedarme yo sola aquí! – Helga temía que el plan de intereses de Olga la incluyera.

-Me temo que eso no está a discusión Olga – dijo Miriam reconfortando a la más pequeña de sus hijas.

-Mami, pero a mí me encantaría que Helga pasara más tiempo con nosotros, después de todo, quiero que ella me ayude un poco a decorar el cuarto del bebé – sonrió tímidamente Olga, ¿o quizá con malicia?

-¿¡DEL BEBÉ!? – gritaron los 3 Pataki al unísono.

-Señor, señora, Helga… Olga y yo estamos esperando un hijo – sonrió Steve….

* * *

[FIN] Muchas gracias por sus comentarios [Namida Koe, Letifiesta, Sandra y mechitas] gracias por sus comentarios, espero este tercer capítulo también les guste, sé que aun no se resuelven ciertas dudas con respecto a por qué Helga se fue y no regresó, por qué ahora regresa y cierta fotografía, más adelante revelaré más, el siguiente capitulo contendrá algunas respuestas ;)

Espero sus comentarios a todos aquellos que gusten leer mi historia... los quiero :)


	4. Cosas qué evitar y una sorpresa

******__****Hey arnold no me pertenece, le pertenece a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon,** este fanfinc no fue echo con fines de lucro, es simple entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

* * *

**[COSAS QUÉ EVITAR Y UNA SORPRESA]**

-Ya está todo listo niña – dijo Bob al salir de la habitación de Helga.

-Gracias por subir mis maletas Bo… papá – los grandes ojos de Bob se abrieron al escucharla, pero no actuó sorprendido, había aprendido que ciertas cosas eran mejores si actuaba "casual".

-De nada Helga, si necesitas algo ya sabes qué puerta tocar – le sonrió a su hija y la dejo entrar a su habitación. Helga entró pero antes de cerrar la puerta, volvió hasta su padre y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Buenas noches papá – dijo con dulzura.

-Buenas noches pequeño dolor de muelas– volvió a sonreír y esta vez ambos se encerraron en sus habitaciones.

La chica de cabello dorado y ojos azules encendió la luz de su habitación, todo estaba justo como lo había dejado la última vez, aunque estaba reluciente. Las paredes seguían del mismo color blanco con mariposas de papel brillante pegadas en una de ellas, las cortinas tenían el mismo tono rosa palo de siempre con sus ventanas amplias y abiertas; a Helga le gustaban los espacios abiertos y ventilados.

Su cama aún conservaba las sábanas blancas y el cobertor rosa, en su pie de cama una alfombra en tonos amarillos, verdes y azules; justo a su lado estaban sus maletas y frente a la cama se encontraba su gran espejo con ese banquito para sentarse. El espejo estaba colgado de una de las paredes con una mesa puesta justo delante de él, donde Helga guardaba su maquillaje y cosas para el cabello.

Todo parecía normal, excepto por una caja de cartón que se encontraba justo sobre la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama. Helga se quedó helada al reconocerla, aún estaba atada con aquel listón rosa que tantos años lució sobre su cabellera.

"¿Cómo llegó aquí?" se preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente a la caja.

"El listón está limpio, pero… pero aún conserva la cinta de pegar con que la cerré…" Helga tocó la caja con sumo cuidado y con temblor en sus manos, comenzó a contemplarla y acariciarla.

"Parece vieja, más no descuidada… ¿Él la trajo?... no puedo creer que esté aquí" Las emociones de Helga que la habían embargado a lo largo del día comenzaron a hacerse presentes, tocó la caja casi acariciándola. "Debería de abrirla, pero… no, no soy capaz… "Se mordió el labio y avanzó lentamente a su cuarto de baño.

El agua estaba deliciosa cuando se metió en la bañera, dejó que corriera mientras lavaba su cabello y luego cerró el registro para descansar un rato dentro del agua.

-Helga niña, tienes que controlarte… es verdad que no esperabas nada de esto, pero en realidad fue buen gesto de Bob y Miriam… es verdad que has estado algo estresada por el libro y ahora sientes más responsabilidad que antes de terminarlo pero, ¿qué no se trata de esto precisamente?... no puedes echar todo por la borda por un absurdo ataque de pánico… Sabías que verías al sujeto tarde o temprano… claro que no es lo que esperabas y hubieras deseado llevar a cabo tus planes con mayor eficacia pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabes que no estuvo tan mal… ¿o sí?... aaaah, ¿por qué siempre me pasa a mí?... ¿qué rayos hace esa maldita caja aquí?... basta… un problema a la vez…. – Helga tenía la costumbre de hablarse a sí misma en tercera persona desde que tenía uso de razón, por extraño que pareciera le ayudaba a calmar sus nervios y a plantearse mejor las cosas.

- No es que te pase solo a ti, no te creas tan importante… pero ¿por qué ahora?... justo ahora que decido volver, ahora que quizá ya es muy tarde para mí…las cosas nunca salen como las planeo… quizá estoy perdiendo la cabeza, no es posible que esté en esta situación de nuevo, yo juré que jamás me expondría a estas cosas y ¡mírenme! – decía mientras tomaba aire fuertemente y se tallaba el puente de su pequeña nariz.

-Soy una patética chica… si tan solo me sintiera segura nuevamente… ayer estaba completamente segura de que todo estaría bien y que yo no había imaginado nada, pero ahora; todo parece tan irreal e inalcanzable como… como siempre…- añadió con melancolía.

Helga salió de la ducha más cansada que cuando entró, se puso su pijama de pantalones rosa y se metió a la cama intentando conciliar el sueño en vano. Prendió la lamparita de la mesa de noche y volvió a observar la caja…

* * *

_**[Hace 4 años…]**_

-Hola Phil – sonrió una Helga de 18 años al anciano que le abrió la puerta de la casa de huéspedes.

-Supongo que quieres venderme algunas galletas– le dijó el abuelo cerrando un poco los ojos.

-Muy gracioso anciano, déjame pasar – contestó ella abriéndose paso hasta el pasillo de la vieja casa.

-¡PUKY una fea niña nos visita! – gritó el abuelo con una sonrisa.

-¡Oye! – Helga se volvió a enfrentarlo.

- Extraño ese feo listón sobre tu cabeza ¿lo sabías? – le acomodo un cabello suelto detrás de la oreja y la chica sonrió al momento que un pequeño color aparecía en sus mejillas.

Ese listón había sido para ella un signo de dignidad y confianza, sobre todo, era la única cosa sobre ella que sabía a ciencia cierta que a Arnold le gustaba, conforme había crecido, lo usó de diversas formas hasta que con el paso de los años, decidió guardarlo sano y salvo en su santuario, evitando que se maltratara más de la cuenta y dejándolo para algunas ocasiones especiales. En realidad nadie le había dicho que extrañara su listón y mucho menos su antigua ceja, salvo Bob, a él no le agradó mucho ver dos en lugar de una.

- ¡PUKY! – volvió a gritar el abuelo.

-Déjala un rato, quizá esté tomando una siesta, no vine por nada importante – comentó la rubia mirando al viejo.

-Bueno, bueno, entonces pasemos a la sala y me dices qué te trae por aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – agregó el abuelo.

-En realidad… no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, solo vine a despedirme… – Helga notó como la mirada del anciano se dirigía al fondo del pasillo donde se encontraban unas escaleras que llevaban a cierta habitación.

-…vine a despedirme de ustedes – la chica cortó con el pensamiento del anciano.

-Muy bien ¿pero, acaso no vendrás a nuestro gran evento del domingo? – el abuelo se encaminó a la sala y ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

-No… lo siento en verdad… pero Bob quiere que nos marchemos en seguida, ya sabe, por aquello del campus en la universidad y el mejor lugar para vivir… - se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia al tema.

-Ya veo… serás toda una chica universitaria ¿eh? – soltó el abuelo y le cerró un ojo. Helga y Phil se sentaron en las sillas del comedor al lado de la cocina.

-Solo quiero largarme de aquí lo antes posible.

-¿Por qué la prisa?

-No lo sé, solo quiero alejarme de aquí – Helga miró hacia otro lado melancólicamente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el anciano.

-Si quieres correr antes de caminar, en algún momento caerás y aquellos primeros pasos nunca se recuperan – le dijo el abuelo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y avanzaba a la puerta del refrigerador.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso? – le pregunto extrañada. "Este anciano loco y sus tontos consejos que nadie entiende".

-¡Galletita!- gritó al momento de abrir la puerta del refrigerador. Dentro de ella se encontraba la abuela de Arnold con un gran abrigo, orejeras, gorro y guantes. Le temblaba un poco la quijada pero le sonreía a su esposo.

-¡Puky vieja loca sal de ahí en este momento! – le gritó. Helga se aproximó a ver de cerca el alboroto y comenzó a reírse.

-Estoy practicando para ir a Alaska a conocer a los pingüinos- se cruzó de brazos.

-No hay pingüinos en Alaska Gertie – Le dijó la chica a la anciana.

-¡ELEONOR!- saltó fuera de la nevera y corrió hasta donde Helga estaba parada, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta la sala de la gran casa de huéspedes.

-¿Qué pasa abuela? – preguntó Helga cuando Gertie la dejó parada a media sala y corría a la puerta del armario de abrigos sacando una sudadera rosa con capucha.

-Esto es para ti – le dio la prenda con una sonrisita de emoción, Helga tomó la sudadera entre sus manos y la reconoció al momento.

-Oye anciana, esta sudadera ya era mía – le reprochó.

-Ve en el interior, joven Eleonor – le dijo la abuela muy calmada.

-¿A qué rayos te refieres?

-Ve en el interior… - repitió la abuela sonriendo.

-Ustedes son tan raros – dijo la joven rubia mientras buscaba en las bolsitas delanteras de la sudadera. Para su sorpresa tocó algo frío con su mano izquierda dentro de la bolsa. La abuela sonrío aún más al ver a Helga abrir los ojos como platos y sacando una pequeña cadenita de plata.

-¿Pero, qué es esto? – le preguntó Helga observando con cariño a la cadenita tintinear.

-Eleonor… - comenzó a decir mirando al par de ojos azules que se empañaban – las chicas fuertes y aventureras como nosotras siempre necesitamos algo que nos mantenga cuerdas, por eso, quiero que conserves esto.. – La abuela sacó de la bolsa de su delantal una pequeña llave en forma de corazón, le quito a Helga la cadenita y colgó ahí la llave.

-Abuela… - dijó Helga con los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

-Esa llave abre un pequeño diario que pensábamos darte en la fiesta – interrumpió Phil acercándose con un paquete envuelto en celofán rosa.

-Yo también tengo uno – dijó la abuela – allí escribo mis mejores memorias – sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Oh los quiero tanto! – Helga soltó unas lágrimas y abrazó fuertemente a los ancianos.

En sus años de adolecente rebelde, se había acercado mucho a ellos, la sabiduría de ambos junto con sus formas tan características de vivir siempre habían reconfortado a Helga en sus momentos más difíciles, ellos le daban siempre un buen consejo que tenía que ser pensado y la ayudaban a canalizar sus molestias con sus juegos y bromas. Conforme Bob intentaba acercarse a ella, los abuelos la ayudaron a saber perdonar y darle una oportunidad a su familia, pues para ellos, la familia siempre era lo más importante.

-En verdad voy a extrañarlos – añadió una vez que se alejó de ellos y le entregaron el pequeño paquete.

-Te has convertido en todo una guerrera Eleonor – le dijo la abuela mientras se abrazaba de su esposo.

-Para nosotros eres parte de la familia – le sonrió Phil y en realidad así era.

Ellos le tenían especial cariño a todos los amigos de su nieto, pero tras descubrirla como el ángel guardián de Arnold en diversas ocasiones, lo que empezó secretamente como gratitud, pronto se convirtió en cariño genuino por la fea niña de una ceja. Helga desconocía totalmente haber sido descubierta por ellos, más aún que en aquellas ocasiones en que la habían visto o reconocido, su "golpe de suerte" pues estaba "demasiado obscuro" o "fue más rápida", realmente ellos la habían encubierto, convirtiéndose en sus aliados.

-Son un par de tontos… - dijo la chica con ojos llorosos.

-Eleonor, nosotros te vamos a extrañar – dijo la abuela secándose un poco los ojos con la manga de su abrigo.

-Yo voy a extrañarlos más… - aseguró.

-¿Te quedaras a comer con nosotros pequeña? Estoy seguro de que Arnold no tarda en llegar de la escuela – Phil notó un cambio en la expresión de la chica y entendió la súbita visita de la rubia en horario de clases.

-No abuelo, Bob en realidad me dijo que volviera rápido… pero – La chica se mordió el labio y se estrujó el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha – me preguntaba si podrían hacerme un gran favor.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Phil.

Helga se puso la sudadera sobre la fina blusa blanca de manga larga y salió corriendo de la casa de huéspedes…

-Parece que va a llover – comentó Gertie viendo por la ventana las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo.

-Ten por seguro que así será galletita…

Helga corrió hasta la escalera de incendios donde se encontraba oculto el paquete cuando vio a Brainy sentado a justo a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó ella acercándose a su lado para tomar la caja.

-Me preguntaba por qué no habías ido a la escuela y pensé que te encontraría aquí… ¿escalarás por aquí hasta su habitación y colocarás la caja en su cama? - le preguntó con calma.

-Era la idea, pero ahora el plan ha cambiado de dirección- le dijo con una sonrisa y sujetando el paquete rosa.

-El jamás abrirá la caja ¿lo sabes, verdad? – Bryan puso su mano sobre la caja y acaricio el moño que la sujetaba.

-Eso no lo sabemos, apártate – soltó con algo de molestia mientras un trueno se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-Supongo que son todas esas cosas que te hubiera gustado que él descubriera, los poemas, las cartas…

-Ese no es asunto tuyo Brainy – Helga estiró las manos para tomar la caja, pero Bryan no quitó la mano.

-El jamás será capaz de abrir esa caja ¿no te das cuenta? – el chico la miraba con suficiencia.

Después de algunos años, Brainy se había vuelto más musculoso, lucía una corta cabellera rubia y sus ojos color café obscuro resplandecían. El frio viento que traía a las nubes de lluvia comenzó a acariciarles la piel.

-No hago esto por buscar algo, simplemente son cosas que a él le pertenecen – aclaró Helga su principal punto.

-Aun así, el jamás será capaz de abrirla, así como nunca fue capaz de ser sincero contigo y decir si es que en algún momento sintió o no algo por ti – Bryan parecía tranquilo, pero Helga sabía de sobra que aún tenía resentimientos con Arnold por haber intervenido en su relación unos años atrás.

-Ya supéralo Bryan, estoy segura de que en algún momento llegará alguien para ti – Helga comenzaba a preocuparse por el estado del clima, además, no quería hacer esperar más a los abuelos. Tomó la caja con más fuerza y miró al chico a los ojos, este entendió la señal y retiró su mano.

-Eso es seguro Helga… ¿quieres que te guarde ese paquete mientras vas a hacer lo que tengas que hacer?... – le preguntó mirando el paquete en celofán rosa que Helga colocó sobre la caja de cartón.

-No y si no te importa me tengo que ir – empezaba a molestarla el hecho de que arruinara su momento con los ancianos, que estuviera tan tranquilo queriendo hacerla sentir que su caja no tendría importancia para el remitente y sobre todo, que estuviera con esa maldita calma que la hacía perder los estribos.

-En realidad si me importa, si llueve tu paquete va a mojarse – dijo señalando el paquete.

-Tengo todo cubierto genio – espetó Helga y salió orgullosa del callejón con Bryan tras ella.

-"Helga… es solo el calor del momento… no significa nada… solo te dejaste llevar… con todas esas emociones…"- Helga se paró en seco apretando fuertemente la mandíbula.

-¿Qué has dicho estúpido pelmazo? – sintió como si le hubieran dado una gran bofetada. –Escucha pedazo de idiota… - La chica se giró para mirar a Brainy pero este había desaparecido. "¿¡Cómo es que lo hace?!" pensó buscando en vano en todas las direcciones. Sabía que quizá Brainy tenía razón, pero ya había tomado su decisión.

Con miedo de que su amado diario nuevo se mojara por la lluvia que se aproximaba, Helga lo había colocado entre las ramas de un árbol a la vuelta de la casa de huéspedes, minutos más tarde se encontraba frente a los abuelos.

-Esto… esto es algo que me gustaría que le entregarán a él – dijo con timidez a los ancianos que la miraban asombrados.

-¿Por qué no se lo entregas tu misma? – le preguntó la abuela. Para Helga era sumamente extraño hablar con ella cuando se comportaba como una anciana normal, no obstante, agradecía que el asunto se tomara con seriedad.

-Yo, en realidad no creo que él lo acepte… – miró al suelo con tristeza "soy una completa idiota, seguramente Brainy tiene razón"

–…pero…. quiero asegurarme de que llegue a sus manos – terminó.

-Esto es algo muy importante para ti ¿verdad? – el abuelo se acercó a ella y le levantó el rostro con la mano.

-Oh Eleonor- suspiró la abuela…

-Así es – asintió una vez más mordiéndose el labio. Gertie miró a su esposo esperando que él dijera algo.

-Nosotros creemos que es mejor que tú se lo entregues – la voz del abuelo sonaba comprensiva.

-¡Pero yo no puedo entregárselo!... por favor!- suplicó Helga. "Debí usar la estúpida escalera".

-Pequeña dama… - la abuela se acercó a ella y la rodeó con el brazo – de nuestra boca no saldrán palabras, podemos hacer lo que nos pides, pero estoy segura de que Kimba desea que seas tú quien se lo entregues – la tomó por los hombros.

-Él no desea ni despedirse de mí… - Helga miraba al suelo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras recordaba las palabras de Arnold "_no me interesa cuándo te vas, por mi puedes irte en este mismo instante_".

Los ancianos se miraron a los ojos con cautela, ninguno de ellos podía negar lo que la chica decía, al final de cuentas, toda la verdad relacionada a su nieto y la bella joven rubia era un gran misterio.

-Está bien querida, yo me asegurare de que el joven lo reciba, pero solo puedo hacer eso, ¿de acuerdo? – Gertie era una mujer sensata y conocía la sensación que embargaba a Helga mejor que nadie, a final de cuentas, ella misma había sufrido por un Shortman por un breve tiempo cuando era joven.

-Muchas gracias – Helga levanto la cabeza y les entrego el paquete. Los abuelos miraron la caja con cariño, la dejaron en una mesita y abrazaron una vez más a la chica rubia que lloraba.

Este era el último intento de Helga de olvidar a Arnold, había pasado toda la noche anterior pensando en qué es lo que necesitaba hacer…

1.- Aceptar que él jamás ha sentido nada por ti, ni una mísera larva en su estómago al verte, ni compasión, ni lástima. Aquellos momentos en que tu imaginación voló al cielo, simplemente fue "el calor del momento".

2.-Borrar de tu habitación todo rastro de lo que fue Arnold en tu vida. Todo va a la basura o a la "caja de Arnold".

3.- No volverás a Hillwood mientras los recuerdos de Arnold sigan frescos en tu mente. Si vuelves, de acuerdo al punto 2, puedes estar tranquila de que nada en casa te lo recordará.

4.- Entrega la caja de Arnold al susodicho, será tu forma de liberarte del amor que una vez le tuviste y solo de esa forma podrás entregarle tu amor en una caja a su dueño y dejarlo donde debe de estar.

A pesar de tener casi todos los puntos de su plan en claro, no pudo evitar sentir que le arrancaban algo de ella misma, se abrazó aún más a los abuelos y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

-Volverás a vernos Eleonor – le dijo la abuela con una sonrisa.

-Quiero que ese mastodonte de tu padre te deje venir a visitarnos de vez en cuando – el abuelo le acarició la mejilla.

-Yo no tengo abuelos, pero si los tuviera, me encantaría que fueran la mitad de asombrosos de lo que ustedes dos son – soltó de repente. Phil y Gertie la miraron con dulzura, era lo más lindo que le habían escuchado decir en años.

-Me tengo que ir ancianos, ya está lloviendo y tanta cursilería me revuelve el estómago – les sonrío con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, resistiendo las ganas de soltarlas de nuevo.

-Te extrañaremos querida- le dijeron al mismo tiempo y Helga se echó a correr por la casa de huéspedes intentando escapar de todo, de los recuerdos, de los buenos momentos, de su amor, de su verdadero y único amor… de quien le había roto el corazón una y otra y otra vez… de Arnold…

* * *

_**[Tiempo real]**_

-Él no la abrió- se dijo a si misma mientras ponía la caja en su regazo y pensaba en aquel beso después de salir corriendo de la casa de huéspedes y chocar contra él. "¿habría sido nuevamente el calor del momento?" se preguntó con tristeza aceptando un "sí" inmediatamente. "no puedo abrirla aún, él no la abrió, quizá la abandonó por ahí y Gertie cuidó de ella… quizá así fue como llegó hasta aquí. Pero… pero Gertie estuvo en mi vista casi todo el tiempo… ¿Cómo logró llegar a mi habitación?... ¿Cómo supo cuál era mi habitación?"

-Helga basta, tú tienes una misión ¿recuerdas? – se regañó a sí misma, miró por la ventana y tomó aire.

-Quizá las cosas no salieron el día de hoy como esperabas, pero aún tienes todo el verano – se levantó de su cama, avanzó hasta su armario y colocó la caja con el listón en el fondo detrás de la poca ropa que había dejado la última vez en casa. "Después de todo, no debo de olvidar la razón por la que volví a Hillwood".

Volvió a recostarse en su cama y esta vez pensó en noticias más felices… "voy a ser tía"… se dijo con alegría… "lo lamento por los padres del pequeño o pequeña, pero la buena noticia es que me tendrá a mí para ser feliz" y pensando en qué podría heredar de ella o si podría enseñarle a no ser como Olga, cayó en un profundo sueño, un pequeño niño rubio se acercaba a ella con los brazos abiertos y la llamaba "tía". La única cosa buena que Olga podría haberle dado a su hermanita bebé.

* * *

Helga se despertó temprano aquella mañana tras dormir más de 10 horas seguidas. Se sujetó la rubia cabellera en una cola y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas en el armario. Tras acomodar la caja nuevamente en la parte trasera del armario y escoger unos shorts y una blusa blanca holgada, bajó a saludar a sus padres antes de que se marcharan a sus trabajos.

-¿Segura que estarás bien querida?- le preguntó Miriam sirviéndose café en su termo y poniendo un poco en el de Bob.

-Sí mamá, ya te lo dije, Lila me invitó ayer antes de marcharse a desayunar con ella y unos cuantos chicos en la universidad, después regresaré a casa y prepararé la cena, en cuanto llegue Rosie le diré que yo voy a cocinar – contestó a su madre mientras se sentaba sobre la barra de la cocina.

-De acuerdo, pero no olvides que vendrá Olga a cenar también – le mencionó - ¡Bob ya es tarde! – gritó a su marido que al instante bajó con paso fuerte la escalera.

-¡Ya lo sé Miriam! Pero no encuentro mi estúpido teléfono – respondió entrando en la cocina.

-Aquí esta Bob, lo dejaste cargando anoche – le recordó sonriendo.

-No te burles de mí – le apuntó con el dedo mientras le sonreía.

-Buenos días Bob – lo saludó su hija. En realidad era un buen día al ver a sus padres funcionando de esta forma.

-Buenos días jovencita… aún estamos pensando qué haremos con el regalo de Olga, no confió mucho en sus intenciones, pero…

-No te preocupes por mi papá, unas vacaciones no les caerían nada mal – lo interrumpió su hija.

-No son las vacaciones lo que me preocupa, no entiendo por qué suelta una notica como esa y nos quiere tener lejos – pensó en voz alta.

-La única forma de descubrirlo es pasando por ello papá – Helga se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá Helga tiene razón Bob.

-Tal vez, así sea… pero ese Steven es todo un dolor de muelas, solo espero que ese pequeño no se parezca a él – refunfuño Bob.

-A mí no me importa a quién se parezca, yo solo quiero verlo entre mis brazos – fantaseó Miriam acunando sus brazos.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo y los niños – Bob torció los ojos.

-Cuando tú naciste querida, tu padre era quien no podía dejarte ni un solo momento en brazos de nadie más que no fueran los suyos – se rió Miriam, Helga sintió un gran calor en su pecho, a decir verdad, sus padres nunca le habían contado cosas de cuando ella era pequeña.

-Era tan pequeña – recordó Bob – parecía un pequeño mono calvo – se rió.

-Ya basta es hora de que los abuelos se vayan a trabajar- refunfuñó Helga aun sonriendo.

-¡Oh es verdad! – Bob miró su reloj – Bueno como tú vas a quedarte aquí sola hasta la tarde, mandé a pedir tu coche, Mathew no debe tardar en llegar, si le ves un solo rayón no dudes en llamarme en ese instante, ese bobo tiene de mal conductor lo que tiene de bueno en los negocios – agregó tomando las llaves de su propio auto.

-¿De dónde pediste mi coche? Yo lo dejé en mi apartamento – Helga no entendía nada de lo que Bob decía.

-Olga nos regresó el coche que le habíamos comprado cuando ella se fue a la universidad… - empezó Miriam mientras avanzaban a la puerta de la mano de su hija pequeña.

-… porque según Steven era un automóvil inseguro, por lo tanto lo vendimos y cambiamos por uno nuevo, que es para casos de emergencia – terminó Bob en la puerta de entrada.

-¿Es un caso de emergencia que yo esté aquí?

-Claro que no, pero no quiero que andes por ahí sin nada en qué moverte, ya eres grande y no espero que estés en casa todo este tiempo… pásalo bien ¿sí? – Bob le dio un beso en la frente a su hija.

-Nos vemos más tarde pequeña y dile a Matt que quiero verlo primero en mi oficina antes de la junta con los socios – Miriam también besó a su hija y ambos salieron de casa. "Creo que definitivamente estuve mucho tiempo fuera de casa".

Helga decidió aprovechar su buena suerte y correr al televisor, cuando notó que la casa estaba hecha un desastre y decidió ayudar un poco a Rosie a lavar los platos, subió por su reproductor de música, se colocó los audífonos y comenzó con su labor. Casi había terminado la tercera canción cuando escuchó un golpeteo fuerte en la puerta de entrada.

-¡YA VOY! – gritó mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla de la cocina y corría a la puerta principal.

-Buenos días – le dijo un chico cuando ella abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días – contestó Helga examinando al muchacho. Era alto y musculoso de cabello castaño obscuro y ojos negros, vestía pantalón negro y camisa de vestir blanca, probablemente dejando el saco en el auto.

-Hola – volvió a saludar a la rubia.

-Hola ¿eres Mathew? – Helga intentaba ver detrás de este hombre apuesto al sucio y mal vestido Matt que su papa había contratado hace 2 años.

-Cómo cambian unos con el paso de los años ¿no crees?- Mathew le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

-Solo un poco – Helga se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia.

-¿Me invitarás a pasar? – preguntó el.

-Miriam dijo que quería verte antes de la reunión – contestó la chica cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Entonces date prisa y déjame pasar ¿de acuerdo? – Mathew subió un escalón hacia la casa.

-¿Darme prisa?

-Sí, Miriam dijo que tenías que ir a tomar el té con tus amigas o algo así – se burló – y como tuve que dejar mi auto en la oficina para poder ir a recoger el tuyo, tendrás que llevarme antes de irte – metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¡Yo no iré a tomar el té!, zopenco – Helga se dio media vuelta y ambos entraron en la casa.

-Quédate aquí – ordenó Helga al pie de la escalera.

-¿No me ofrecerás agua? – preguntó él divertido al verla hacer pucheros. "algunas cosas nunca cambian" pensó.

-Sirvete tú mismo, pero un tornado de pan y dulces arrasó ayer por la tarde con todo el piso de abajo – gritó mientras subía las escaleras y entraba a su cuarto.

* * *

Helga enviaba mensajes desde el asiento del copiloto mientras Mathew conducía el auto y la miraba de reojo. Desde que bajó las escaleras habían estado muy silenciosos, la chica intentaba desesperadamente saber si cierto rubio estaría en el desayuno y el chico que ahora estaba a su lado no podía dejar de admirarla. Helga había cambiado mucho desde los últimos años, su cabello rubio lucía resplandeciente y el largo llegaba justo debajo de los no muy grandes pero contorneados pechos, sus ojos seguían de ese azul magnético, su pequeña nariz hacía juego con sus labios no muy delgados, de mediana amplitud y con el labio superior en forma de diamante ligeramente más grande que el inferior.

Mathew nunca se había dado cuenta de lo bella que era Helga, hace dos años él había estado cegado por su novia Caroline, de New Jersey, quien terminó con él después de una relación de 7 años; quizá era la blusa roja de tirantes que Helga vestía dejando ver la caída de sus hombros, o quizá eran las largas piernas bien formadas debajo de sus jeans blancos, pero algo logró que Mathew súbitamente despertara como no lo había podido lograr ninguna otra chica.

-¿Qué me ves? – refunfuñó la rubia a su lado mirándolo.

-Nada, es solo que te sienta bien el rojo – sonrió divertido al ver un rubor aparecer en las mejillas de su interlocutora.

-A ti no te queda del todo bien el blanco y negro –dijo mirando por la ventana. "Quedaría mejor un plata" pensó para ella misma.

-Son exigencias de tus padres vestir de negro en estas reuniones, lo sabrías si te pararas más seguido por el emporio – soltó.

-Soy una de ellos genio, conozco el sistema – agregó tranquilamente.

-Olga es "una de ellos" y no logro que se aprenda mi nombre – dijo riendo.

-Eso también es de familia- Helga también se rió un poco recordando cuando su padre la llamaba Olga.

-¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo en Hillwood? – preguntó aun mirándola e intentando descubrir algo más allá en su mirada que un azul resplandeciente.

-¡CUIDADO! – Gritó Helga haciendo que Mathew frenara justo a unos centímetros de chocar con el coche que iba delante de ellos.

-Lo siento – dijo Matt sosteniendo fuertemente el volante con la mandíbula apretada.

-¡CRIMINAL! ¡¿INTENTAS MATARME!?- le gritó ella con las manos recargadas en el tablero del auto.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento – "estúpido" se decía así mismo.

-¡SENTIRLO NO ES SUFICIENTE! – la mirada de Helga desprendía pánico - ¡Podríamos morir! ¡Deja ya de verme los estúpidos senos y concéntrate en manejar! – Helga lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Pensé que estabas mandando mensajes – dijo él poniéndose nuevamente en marcha con la vista en el camino y algo consternado del temple de la chica. Un minuto era un ángel rubio y callado y al siguiente una diosa dorada con intenciones de cortar su cabeza.

-Eres un completo idiota – fueron las últimas palabras de Helga antes de llegar a la sucursal norte de sus padres.

-Ya estamos aquí… - comenzó a decir el muchacho, pero Helga no lo dejó terminar, salió del auto aún molesta haciendo que el chico hiciera lo mismo solo que más calmado.

-Te decía, que ya estamos aquí, me dio gusto verte – él se acercó a ella tranquilamente y le extendió la mano.

-Dame las llaves y lárgate – Helga extendió la suya, mas no para despedirse, más bien esperando que él le entregara las llaves del auto.

Mathew estiró la mano contraria con las llaves y al momento en que Helga las tomó, caminó hacia ella mientras la atraía hacia él sujetándola en un firme abrazo…

-Lamento haberte asustado… admiraba la luz en tu piel, no otras cosas… - la tenía entre sus fuertes brazos y la sensación fue más que gratificante, su cabello olía a flores silvestres. Helga tenía la cara contra su pecho y el aroma de su perfume la envolvió por un segundo, a fin de cuentas, él tenía razón y ella solo estaba asustada.

-Es suficiente – Helga jaló las llaves fuertemente zafándolas de la mano del chico y se alejó de él.

-En verdad es un placer volver a verte – le sonrío encantadoramente y le abrió la puerta del coche.

-No lo dudo – le sonrió ella fingidamente y entró en el coche.

-Eres especial…. Geraldine – Helga abrió mucho los ojos al escucharlo pronunciar su segundo nombre, el cerró la puerta y se marchó con paso elegante hacia la gran sucursal de telecomunicaciones de Bob donde se encontraba la oficina general.

* * *

"_Admiraba la luz en tu piel, no otras cosas" _ Las palabras de Mathew sonaban aun en la cabeza de Helga. "sí claro, es un bobo tal y como dijo Miriam" pensó cerrando fuertemente los puños sobre el volante.

"Maldita Lila si tan solo pudiera decirme si Arnold estará aquí, ahora me siento como una completa tonta vestida así, quizá deba recogerme el cabello".

Helga estacionó el auto en un buen lugar bajo un árbol con sombra y se cambió los zapatos de tacón medio por unos zapatos bajos color rojo. "Así está mejor" sonrió y avanzó hasta el lugar donde se suponía que se encontraría con Lila en la cafetería de su universidad.

Helga entró en la puerta de la cafetería buscando a una chica pelirroja rodeada de gente risueña y encantadora, sin embargo; se encontró con Lila sola en una mesa que tenía sillones en lugar de sillas.

Lila se había convertido en la imagen pura y encantadora que una vez había sido: cabello rojo, corto hasta la mandíbula y ondulado, ojos grandes y almendrados color nuez, sonrisa perfecta y cuerpo diminuto, como casi todas las chicas de su edad.

-¡Veniste! – saltó Lila en cuanto Helga se aproximó a ella.

-Te dije que lo haría ¿no? – Helga se sentó frente a Lila -¿Dónde están todos?

-Ammm – Lila se mordió el labio – En realidad no vendrá nadie más Helga, espero que no te molestes, pero es el único lugar en donde pensé que podríamos hablar tranquilas y solas – La rubia chica notó el enfoque en "solas".

-¿Qué pasa Lila? – "algo no anda bien" pensó.

-¿No quieres antes pedir algo que desayunar? – le sonrió.

-Claro – "si quieres perder el tiempo, por mi bien Sawyer." Ambas se levantaron de la mesa y fueron hasta donde se pedían los desayunos. La pelirroja pidió un jugo y unas galletas de avena, la rubia un emparedado y un té helado sabor limón.

-Hace un calor del demonio ¿no crees? – preguntó Helga a Lila cuando volvían a la mesa con sus bandejas de comida.

-Demasiado, aunque este lugar con aire acondicionado no está tan mal, el aula donde tomaba mis clases era un verdadero horno – se quejó aun sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no buscan más patrocinios y ponen ventiladores que sí funcionen? Tengo entendido que aun cuando es escuela de gobierno pueden pedir patrocinios ¿o me equivoco? –

-No Helga, no te equivocas, pero en realidad lo que está mal son las aulas, si tuviéramos ventanas más amplias, probablemente en estas fechas no estaría tan insoportable el calor, pero conoces Hillwood, en invierno es un terrible congelador.

-Vaya… aun así pienso que debe existir la forma en que puedan hacer funcionar mejor el sistema – agregó Helga sentándose en su lugar frente a Lila.

-Lo sé – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que termines de estudiar? –preguntó la rubia dándole un mordisco a su emparedado.

-Tengo ya una oferta de trabajo, pero no sé si la voy a aceptar – Lila desvió su mirada de la de Helga.

-¿Por qué no la aceptarías? ¿Esperas mejores ofertas? – Tomo de su té disfrutando de lo frío que estaba.

-Algo así, en realidad este empleo es perfecto para mí, acaban de abrir un nuevo colegio a solo 20 minutos en automóvil y me ofrecieron al grupo de dos a tres años – Los ojos de Lila resplandecían. – Es la edad en la que más me gusta enseñar, los niños son tiernos y curiosos a esa edad y la paga es sumamente tentadora pero… - Lila suspiró.

-Ya suéltalo chica, te mueres por comenzar y yo por que termines – En realidad estaba bastante entretenida con Lila y se la pasaba bien, pero le molestaba el hecho de sentir que solo le contaba estas cosas por evadir un tema y no porque quisiera hacerlo.

-Es un poco complicado lo que quiero decirte y temo cómo vas a reaccionar – Frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-Te prometo no golpearte sin importar qué me digas ¿de acuerdo? – aclaró mirando los ojos cafés de Lila.

-Sé que Betsi tiene vacaciones desde hace un tiempo Helga, te has convertido en una chica con mucho temple y paciencia – Lila no mentía, aunque sabía que si alguna situación lo requería, Helga podría bien defenderse y dejar a unos que otros peor de lo que ella podría quedar.

-Entonces a qué le tienes miedo – Helga se cruzó de brazos, aunque estaba satisfecha de escuchar un buen cumplido. _"admiraba la luz en tu piel, no otras cosas"._

-Temo hacerte daño – soltó Lila jugando distraídamente con sus manos.

-¿Qué? – de repente se le quitó el hambre.

-Escucha Helga, hace un tiempo, en realidad hace unos años, no pude disculparme contigo por ser cobarde…– comenzó. Su compañera rubia sabía a donde se dirigiría la plática.

-Espera Lila, en realidad no tienes por qué disculparte por eso, éramos todos unos niños – "por favor Lila por favor no hablemos de eso" pensó, sin embargo Lila tomó valor.

-No Helga, no éramos niños, yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, puedo decir que fue una etapa difícil para mí, pero en realidad yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. – Lila tenía las mejillas encendidas.

-De acuerdo, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo…

-Sí tengo Helga, por favor escúchame… - le rogó y tras un breve suspiro, Helga asintió con la cabeza y se limitó a escucharla.

-Yo en realidad estaba muy molesta contigo ¿sabes? – Lila miraba a Helga directamente a los ojos. "por favor Helga perdóname por favor, por favor perdóname". – Yo siempre supe lo que tu sentías por Arnold, aun cuando los años pasaban, yo podía ver como tus sentimientos por él no habían desaparecido ni un gramo, así que cuando me enteré de que Tucker estaba intentando conquistarte… bueno yo…

-¿Qué? – La cara de Helga reflejaba agonía, como si súbitamente un cubo de agua helada le hubiera caído en la cabeza - estas diciendo que ¿¡te volviste novia de Arnold por ese tarado de Tucker!? – La chica rubia levantó la voz dando un golpe fuerte a la mesa.

-Yo… yo lo siento mucho Helga – Lila comenzó a llorar – Yo no sabía que tú no estarías con Tucker, mucho menos que el sentiría un fuerte capricho por ti sin que tú lo notarás, yo solo quería que estuvieras celosa de Arnold y que Tucker se fijara un poco en mí…

-¡Yo jamás estaría con ese troglodita Lila! ¡JAMÁS! – Helga sintió dentro de ella misma un nuevo tipo de dolor, uno muy diferente al que había sentido al saber en su tercer año de secundaria que Arnold era novio de Lila como tanto había deseado, haciendo de Helga un fantasma en su vida.

-¡Pero yo no lo sabía! – Los sollozos de Lila se estaban intensificando – Yo jamás pensé que esto se me saldría de las manos, en realidad no lo pensé Helga, jamás pensé que Tucker duraría tanto tiempo queriéndote a pesar de que tú lo rechazabas una y otra vez.

- ¿Por eso duraste tanto tiempo siendo novia de Arnold? ¿Por eso lo dejaste sin decirle una explicación decente? – La rabia de Helga comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo. "Eres una vil y perra persona"

-Yo… Helga yo no…. ¿qué? – de repente el ambiente cambió. Lila pensaba que Helga estaría herida por el hecho de que Lila aun sabiendo de sus sentimientos estuviera con Arnold, pero los ojos de Helga destellaban fuego.

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo niña y ¡habla! – Helga se levantó de su asiento y recargó las ambas manos en la mesa.

-Yo… yo no – por primera vez en su vida, Lila realmente temió de Helga. Cuando eran pequeñas y Helga amenazaba a alguien con el puño o se le acercaba a Lila amenazadoramente, la pelirroja estaba segura de que la rubia en realidad no le haría daño; aun cuando ella fue novia de Arnold jamás sintió miedo de que Helga la atacará pues en el fondo sabía que la chica era una buena persona.

-¿¡Te hiciste novia de Arnold por un pendejo idiota y bobo como Tucker!? ¡Ese idiota no es ni la mitad de bueno de lo que es Arnold Lila! ¡No tienen ni la más mínima comparación! – "puedes ser más estúpida ¡maldita sea!"

-Helga yo fui muy estúpida… no me estoy negando a eso, yo siempre he querido a Arnold, pero solo como un gran y buen amigo, me dolió mucho lo que pasó, pero yo quería disculparme por haberte herido…

-¿Herirme Lila? ¿Crees realmente que necesito tu disculpa por eso? ¡DISCULPATE CON ARNOLD! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrió cuando lo dejaste sin más!? ¡¿O cuando se dio cuenta de que todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos realmente nunca fueron felices!? ¡¿LO HAS PENSADO!? ¡MALDITA SEA LILA! –Helga sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar de solo recordar la mirada triste de Arnold que atrapó la suya aquella vez…

* * *

Helga vio todo cuando pasó… Lila hablando con otros coquetamente frente a Arnold… Lila llevando a Arnold a fuerzas a esas estúpidas fiestas en casa de Tucker... Lila ignorando una y otra vez los bonitos detalles que el chico de cabello rubio le hacía semana tras semana…

Helga se había sentido herida al verlos besarse por primera vez e incluso con solo verlos caminar de la mano por toda la escuela, sin embargo la bella sonrisa de Arnold había calmado su pesar. "si él es feliz, yo soy feliz por él" se decía cada vez que lo miraba sonreír y sonreía ella también. Incluso había dejado de espiarlos un tiempo, sobre todo cuando Tucker se había vuelto más pesado y no entendía lo que un gran NO significaba. No obstante la sonrisa de Arnold era menos común con el tiempo, lo que hizo a Helga volver a sus viejos hábitos, fue entonces cuando noto la indiferencia nada fingida de Lila y los esfuerzos de Arnold por mantenerla con él.

Había sido un día nublado cuando Helga observó a Arnold tirar una rosa a la basura y caminar solo a casa en dirección contrario al camino por el que se había marchado Lila, su instinto no soportó más mantenerse al margen y lo siguió. Trepó por la escalera de incendios como muchas veces antes y lo observó entrar a su habitación abatido.

Arnold no podía creer lo que había pasado y simplemente no lo entendía, ella había llegado a pedirle que la convirtiera en su novia, lo había besado apasionadamente sin importarle que fuera el "primer beso real" de Arnold, y ahora simplemente lo había dejado.

Una chica rubia lo miraba desde el techo cristalino de su habitación, sentada en una esquina, Helga observó una lágrima derramarse por la mejilla de Arnold, quería gritarle a Lila, quería correr a pedirle que volviera con el muchacho que ella amaba, solo sabía que no quería ver en los ojos del chico aquella mirada.

El muchacho levantó la mirada al cielo y un par de ojos azules lo atraparon, Helga se quedó congelada, no movió ni un músculo y no respiró ni una vez. Arnold no dejó de mirarla y se levantó lentamente de su cama, subió por la escalera hasta la puerta de cristal de su habitación que daba al techo de la casa de huéspedes. La joven de 15 años con jeans, blusón rosa y gorra se movió a un lado dejándolo salir al techo, el chico se sentó justo a un lado de ella y ambos se recargaron en el cristal del techo observando el cielo gris.

Una lágrima más corrió por los ojos de Arnold en el momento en que la chica se volvió a verlo, no supo de dónde llegó el valor ni por qué reaccionó como lo hizo, pero se aferró al brazo del muchacho abrazándolo, él no se tensó ni se quejó, se movió solo un poco y liberó su brazo colocándolo alrededor de la espalda de ella, quién sonrió con tristeza y lo rodeó con ambos brazos.

-Ni siquiera me dio una explicación – le dijo sonriendo melancólicamente igual que ella y dando un suspiro, rodaron dos lágrimas más por sus ojos. Ella no dijo nada, temía romper con la gloria de tenerlo entre sus brazos, de hacerlo sentir que ella estaba ahí para él, de dejar de oler su aroma a Arnold.

-Supongo que simplemente no soy tan bueno – inconscientemente la apretó más fuertemente hacia él, con su otra mano le quitó la gorra y sonrió al ver ese moño rosa que siempre había usado debajo de la maltratada gorra.

-Me gusta tu moño, pero esa gorra es horrible y lo aplasta ¿no crees? – nuevamente no tuvo respuesta, pero en realidad no la quería, se sentía realmente bien tenerla cerca de ese modo, junto a él… No pudo ver la sonrisa en los labios de ella, así como ella no pudo ver la forma en que la miraba.

-Lila nunca me ha querido… ahora lo sé – dijo con tristeza nuevamente, recargó su mejilla en la cabellera rubia y la rodeó con su otro brazo…

* * *

-Yo… yo no quería… no quería lastimar a Arnold – la mirada de Lila realmente reflejaba remordimiento.

-¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! – volvió a gritarle Helga ahora con algo de tristeza en su mirada.

-En verdad no quería Helga, no quería lastimarte a ti ni a él – suplicaba perdón por cada poro de su cuerpo.

-¡A mí no me importa eso! ¡Puedes lastimarme todo cuanto se te antoje! Pero… pero lo que le hiciste a Arnold, ¿Cómo pudiste jugar tan sucio con él? Él que simplemente te adoraba tanto ¡que solo quería hacerte feliz! No te importó en lo absoluto si el sufría, ¡tú solo querías vengarte de mí por algo que yo no hice! – La rubia la miraba aún con dureza, pero los ojos tristes de Lila comenzaron a aflojarle la euforia junto con el bello recuerdo de su abrazo al caer el anochecer.

-Lo sé y lo siento, no sé qué más decir, fui estúpida y solo quería salir con el chico guapo que era capitán del equipo, te hice daño a ti y perdí a un buen amigo, créeme que sé cuan equivocada estuve, por eso dejé a Arnold en cuanto supe lo que había hecho, pero no podía decirle a él por qué lo hice, simplemente no podía – Lila miraba sus manos.

-Y jamás lo harás - le contesto fríamente Helga, suspirando volvió a su lugar.

-¿Eso… eso significa que me has perdonado? – nuevamente su mirada de súplica.

-Digamos que estamos a mano – La mente de Helga estaba demasiado ocupada como para seguir molesta y lo que pasaba por su mente tenía mucho sentido – digamos que si tú no hubieras sido tan tonta, yo no tendría uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida y quizá tampoco otros tantos. Pero esto no lo puede saber Arnold, no sé qué pensaría de ti si se lo dices y no me gustaría que conociera la viuda negra que traes dentro.

-Tú… tú aún quieres mucho a Arnold ¿cierto? – preguntó con dulzura.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe – contestó y tomo otro trago de su té helado.

-Está bien Helga, pero ¿sabes?, con el paso del tiempo yo también me he hecho muy observadora – tomó una servilleta y se secó los ojos - ¿Todo estará bien entre nosotras Helga?

-Tu y yo somos dos personas muy distintas Lila, pero en el fondo he aprendido a… a… a… -Helga no podía terminar la frase.

-Yo he aprendido a quererte mucho también Helga – le dijo con timidez – por eso quería contarte la verdad de todo.

-Lo agradezco Lila, la verdad es que estás loca, pero puedo llegar a entender tu punto – suspiró – a veces uno hace tonterías por la persona que uno ama…

-Yo no amaba a Tucker…. ahora lo sé – Lila volvió a tomar valor.

-¿Ahora? Pensé que la señorita perfección no tenía un galán todavía – Helga volvió a relajarse un poco con Lila. "La verdad es que no puedo permanecer molesta con ella, ha sido sincera y se ha disculpado de corazón, además, gracias a eso tengo ese momento.."

-Sí es un galán, y lo más importante de todo, es que yo realmente siento que lo amo ¿sabes? – le sonrió a Helga tímidamente.

-Eso no lo veía venir pequeña, ¿quién es el afortunado?

-Es… es alguien a quién no había visto antes, bueno, no lo había notado, pero es encantador, dulce, muy guapo y sobre todo, tiene un gran corazón – La mirada de Lila desprendió amor puro, lo cual conmovió a Helga.

-En realidad le debo a Arnold el hecho de tener a mi lado esta persona tan importante para mí – su sonrisa se hizo más grande y miró a Helga con emoción.

-¿¡Estas enamorada de Gerald!? – saltó Helga.

-¡NO, POR LOS CLAVOS DE CRISTO HELGA, NO! – Lila se asustó.

-¡Pues dímelo y ya Lila! Con la nueva cara que te conozco me imagino lo peor - se río de la pelirroja.

-Muy graciosa – negó con la cabeza y voz divertida – No es Gerald, agradezco a Arnold porque cierto día me dijo que necesitaba un favor de mi parte, como ya habíamos vuelto a ser amigos y todo estaba bien entre nosotros decidí aceptar, mi misión era simplemente ver a dónde se dirigía cierto caballero y hacerle unas preguntas… -Lila esperó un momento.

-¿No me vas a preguntar qué cosas quería Arnold que preguntara? –le preguntó a Helga quien la miraba con curiosidad, pero no contestó – bien, pues; me dijo que le preguntara cuándo regresabas tú de Roma – sonrió.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu nuevo amor conmigo? – Helga tomo un trago de té.

-Que su nuevo amor, soy yo – Brainy salió, se volteó de la mesa contigua a la de Lila y Helga sorprendiendo a la segunda y haciéndola sacar jugo por la nariz.

-¡¿Tú eres su nuevo amor!? – les gritó Helga. Bryan se levando de su asiento y se sentó a un lado de Lila tomándola de la mano.

-Increíble ¿no crees? – levantó ambas cejas divertido. Helga sonrió e inmediatamente comenzó a reír, pero no socarronamente, era una sonrisa combinada con risa, ella estaba feliz.

-Me alegro por ustedes- les dijo con total franqueza.

-¿No estás molesta? - preguntó Lila.

-Claro que no, pequeño duende rojo – la sonrisa de Helga era genuina – En verdad me da mucho gusto, este mequetrefe ya se merecía ser feliz con alguien de verdad- Helga le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

-Oh Helga- Lila comenzó a llorar de alegría y probablemente soltando el estrés de los últimos meses se abalanzó sobre Helga en un abrazo.

-Cálmate Lila, ahora entiendo por qué te disculpabas por lo del cabeza de balón, pero yo en realidad estoy feliz por ti… ahora suéltame me vas a arrugar la blusa- le dijo alejándose de ella y mirando a Bryan con diversión.

-Eres un idiota ¿por qué no me lo dijiste y ya? – le preguntó al rubio.

-Porque esta decisión la tomamos entre los dos – le contestó con orgullo.

-Maldito bicho raro, es toda una sorpresa pero vaya que me da alegría saber que encontraste a esa persona especial, no hay nadie mejor para ti que Lila – le dijo sonriendo.

-Oh Helga ya basta – se sonrojó la pelirroja – estoy segura de que algún día tú también vas a estar con la persona que amas…

-Hablando de eso – comenzó Bryan.

-No quiero hablar de eso aun chico- le cortó

-Si es por mí… - decía Lila

-No eres tu Lila, simplemente aún estoy pensando que rayos hago aquí – dijo Helga contrariada.

-Tú sabes qué haces aquí – Brainy realmente la conocía.

-Yo creo que en realidad, nunca es tarde Helga – Por alguna extraña razón las palabras de Lila la hicieron volver a tomar la fuerza que el día anterior había perdido al ver la caja en su cama.

* * *

La mañana transcurrió tan rápidamente que cuando Helga se dio cuenta ya eran casi las tres de la tarde, corrió a su auto y se despidió de sus amigos, asegurando una vez más que era feliz por ellos y sintiéndose satisfecha de sí misma, aun pensaba que Lila podría haber actuado diferente, pero quién era ella para juzgarla.

Corrió al centro comercial y compró lo necesario para hacerle la cena a sus padres, bastaba con algo de vegetales, carne y quizá pasta para hacer que Bob pensara que era toda una cheff, además quería hacerlos sentir menos culpables si decidían tomar las vacaciones que Olga les había regalado, no sabía las intenciones detrás de un regalo tan costoso, pero desde que la relación con sus padres había cambiado, Helga les dejaba a ellos poner en claro qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal a su hermana. Al final de cuentas, ellos habían aprendido a tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Helga y ella había aprendido a dejar que otros con más poder libraran sus batallas.

Puso a cocer las pasta una vez terminadas las verduras y hecha la carne con papas y chiles (uno de los favoritos de Bob después de abandonar las costillas), le pidió a Rosie (la persona de nacionalidad desconocida que le ayudaba a Miriam con la casa) que le ayudara a terminarla y subió a su habitación a tomar una ducha.

Una música fuerte la hizo salir más apresuradamente de la ducha…

-Diga – contesto su teléfono celular.

-Helga ¿Cómo has estado? – la voz de Phoebe sonaba animada.

-¡Genial Pheebs! Justo en este momento voy saliendo de la ducha – le comunicó sonriendo mientras se miraba en el espejo completo de detrás de la puerta del baño.

-Me alegro mucho, llamo para avisarte que Ronda nos ha invitado a salir a todas las chicas esta noche, tú sabes, una noche sólo para nosotras, me ha pedido que te llame yo por que no tiene tu número.

-¿Una noche sin chicos eh? Quizá no estaría tan mal.

-Es justo lo que he pensado, tengo algo muy importante que contarte Helga – dijo emocionada.

-¿Por fin se ha animado el cabeza de cepillo a formalizar?

-No Helga, claro que no, para eso aún falta mucho.

-Nunca voy a entenderlos Phoebe, tú lo quieres y él te quiere es muy simple.

-No lo es Helga, además así somos felices.

-De acuerdo, ¿entonces qué es eso que tienes que decirme?

- Se trata de…. Mantecado – susurró la chica del otro lado del teléfono.

-No Phoebe – soltó Helga – no quiero saber nada de mantecado, yo también tengo mucho que explicarte, pero esta noche no quiero saber cosas de él, eso no ha cambiado- le dijo mirándose una vez más al espejo.

-Pero Helga, yo pensé que tú… - dijo con tristeza.

-Pensaste mal Phoebe – contestó con dulzura. "esta chica lee mi mente"

-De acuerdo, ¿entonces qué?

-¿Qué, de qué?

-Helgaaa – arrastró la asiática.

-Oh ya… pues yo paso por ti a las – Helga miró el reloj 5:20pm– ¿paso por ti después de cenar, como a las 8 pm?

-Me parece perfecto, estoy segura de que nos divertiremos esta noche – dijo contenta.

-Yo también Phoebe, yo también lo creo – sonrió divertida pensando en qué atuendo descarado usaría.

-Nos vemos más tarde Helga.

-Hasta más tarde Pheebs – se despidió.

Helga caminó en toalla hasta su laptop que había sido prendida cuando se metió a bañar, se sentó en la silla del escritorio y se dejó llevar por su recuerdo…por su pasado… por lo que pensaba que era verdad… por aquello que no sabía si lo era o no… por sus planes pasados… por las cosas que se suponía que no debía de hacer, como dejarse llevar en un pensamiento donde él fuera el protagonista… por esas cosas que se suponía que no debía de hacer, pero que ahora haría… por sus actuales planes…

_[Sin Margen de error_] teclearon sus hábiles dedos dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos… dejándose llevar por su… mantecado…

* * *

**Hasta aquí les dejo... **Muchisimas gracias por a todos aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios en verdad me motivan mucho! Disculpen el retraso, no es por falta de inspiración (creanme) simplemente mi vida sea complicado un poquito esta semana, lo cual me hace tener mas ganas de escribir pero menos tiempo para hacerlo, al igual que algunos de ustedes mi cel es mi salvación! jaja Es un poco mas largo el capi y por lo tanto nos tardamos mas en subirlo, por que nuestros horarios no se ajustaban mucho, y yo prefiero (como le vengo diciendo a Charles) subir un buen capitulo y bien escrito que subir cualquier cosa. aun así mantengo mi promesa de subir d capis por semana... Espero sus comentarios kawais y no kawais :D aceptando cualquier critica constructiva, en verdad a los que me leen y no escriben sus comentarios muchisimas gracias por seguirme y leer mi historia. LOS QUIERO!

PD: No hagan enojar a sus mamis n_n después me van a odiar! xD jajaja :*


	5. Amores que son eternos

**********__****Hey arnold no me pertenece, le pertenece a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon,** este fanfinc no fue echo con fines de lucro, es simple entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

* * *

**[Amores que son eternos]**

-¿Qué te pasa Gerald? – preguntó el rubio chico rubio de ojos verdes a su mejor amigo.

-¿Recuerdas cómo nos hicimos amigos? – Le preguntó mientras doblaban la esquina por la calle principal de Hillwood.

-Sabes que sí, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? – sonrió recordando su niñez.

-No sé cómo explicarlo viejo – le contestó negando con la cabeza y mirando por la ventanilla del copiloto.

-¿Explicar qué? – Lo cuestionó frunciendo un poco el ceño. En los últimos meses Arnold y Gerald tenían una conversación más o menos parecida sin llegar a nada.

-No lo sé hermano… simplemente no lo sé – Contestó arrepintiéndose… nuevamente.

-Gerald, vamos, puedes decir lo que quieras – Arnold creía saber sobre qué tema quería hablar Gerald, pero no sería el primero en tocarlo.

-Olvídalo viejo, ¿En qué lugar se supone que nos veríamos con el resto? – a Arnold le comenzaba a molestar la actitud de su amigo, pero no podía culparlo ni obligarlo a ser sincero.

-Harold dijo que nos verían en "Fullmoon" – torció ligeramente la cara.

-Ese lugar es para chicas – se quejó el moreno.

-Lo sé –Se encogió de hombros - pero dijo que quizá tendría suerte el día de hoy – Doblaron nuevamente por una calle y vieron el lugar.

Arnold estacionó su Bora azul metálico cerca de la acera que llevaba al bar, bajaron del auto y se encaminaron al lugar propuesto por sus amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Qué crees que se proponga Harold viniendo a este lugar? – Comenzó Gerald.

-No lo sé, últimamente está más raro de lo habitual, el otro día me dijo que estaba muy feliz con lo bien que le iba en la carnicería pero que estaba pensando en hacer una carrera universitaria, aunque sea por internet – Arnold no pensaba que eso fuera malo pero Harold nunca había expresado ganas de hacer una carrera desde el momento en el que el señor Green le traspasó la tienda y se mudó a Florida.

- Vaya, jamás pensé que eso fuera a suceder, sobre todo teniendo en mente que para Harold el uso de una computadora es casi tan complicado como hacer una dieta – se rió el moreno, pero a su compañero no le causó nada de gracia.

-Quizá simplemente quiere aprender algo sobre cómo expandir su negocio – Para Arnold realmente el hecho de querer hacer más de lo que ya hacía era admirable.

-Lo siento viejo, no te molestes – se disculpó Gerald. _"Últimamente no estas de un muy buen humor Arnold"_

-Odio este lugar – se quejó Arnold al momento de acercarse a la puerta de entrada.

"Fullmoon" era un bar Lounge de moda que se llenaba de muchachos más jóvenes que ellos esperando lucir bien ante las cámaras de los reporteros de la zona, quienes tenían la obligación de promover el lugar en las revistas locales. Para algunos chicos como Arnold y Gerald era realmente aburrido y ridículo, pues esperaban una noche de hombres en un bar con billar y mucha, mucha cerveza.

-Buenas noches, ¿alguien los espera? - Preguntó un muchacho alto con cabello corto y grandes bíceps en la entrada del lugar, que estaba cerrada con una cadena. Arnold miró en su reloj [11:23 PM]

-Sí – contestó Gerald mirando a su alrededor.

El lugar tenía una gran terraza que rodeaba todo el edificio, sin embargo, ellos solo veían una parte de la terraza a los laterales y la parte delantera y sus amigos no estaban ahí. _"Probablemente están en la parte de adentro"_ pensó el moreno y levantó las cejas esperando que el joven los dejara pasar.

-Pasen, por favor – Ambos muchachos entraron al pasillo abierto donde fueron examinados, cruzaron la puerta de cristal obscuro y el fuerte sonido de la música los hizo arrugar el gesto.

-¡ODIO ESTE LUGAR! – le gritó Gerald a Arnold al oído sin dejar de buscar a sus amigos.

-¡ALLÁ ESTAN! – señaló el rubio al fondo del lugar.

Estaban justo en el medio de unas mesas altas con sillas igual de altas, el lugar estaba a reventar de chicos y chicas de diferentes lugares que intentaban mantener conversaciones por encima de la música, algunos ya estaban bastante entrados en copas. Avanzaron por el pasillo que dividía el lugar en dos secciones hasta que las mesas altas terminaron y fueron reemplazadas por mesas bajas, alargadas, con sillones en lugar de sillas, justo en la penúltima del lado izquierdo se encontraba la pandilla de chicos.

Arnold y Gerald se abrieron paso a través de un grupo de chicos que bailaba en esa sección, chocaron contra otro grupo que se dirigía a las puertas laterales para salir al espacio de la terraza y miraron a unas chicas entrar a la última parte del lugar, una habitación de cristal en donde probablemente el ruido era más ensordecedor y que solo contaba con un largo sillón alrededor de sus cuatro paredes, una amplia ventana del lado izquierdo por donde veían al DJ del lugar y a uno de los bar tender que servían en el lugar desde la gran barra que cubría un espacio del área cerrada y el área abierta.

-¡Arnold, siéntate a mi lado! – le rogó Sid apuntando a su lado donde había un espacio vacío.

-¿Qué hay chicos? – los saludó Lorenzo desde el extremo opuesto de la mesa recorriéndose para que pudiera entrar Gerald en la mesa.

-¡¿Cuándo llegaste!? – gritó el moreno a su amigo.

-¡HOY! – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Cómo va la escuela de negocios?! – preguntó Arnold.

-¡Genial! ¡Pero mis padres quieren que termine un semestre antes de lo planeado!- respondió haciendo muecas

-¡¿POR QUÉ VENIMOS A ESTE HORRIBLE LUGAR!? – preguntó Stinky molesto a Harold quien parecía nervioso y no dejaba de mirar sobre su hombro, sin embargo no respondió nada.

-¿¡Y a ustedes!? – preguntó Lorenzo volviendo a la plática y señalándolos a todos.

-¡A Harold, Stinky y a mí, nos va genial en la carnicería! – contestó un feliz Sid.

-¿Qué pasó con Curly? – Preguntó Lorenzo.

-¡Pronto terminara Leyes! – contestó Gerald.

- ¡VAMOS A DONDE PODAMOS SER HOMBRES HAROLD! - gritó desesperadamente Stinky, pero Harold aun miraba por detrás de su hombro.

- ¿¡Y tú!? – preguntó mirando al fornido y atlético Gerald que vestía una camisa de botones remangada verde limón y jeans negros.

-¡ENCESTANDO! – le sonrió y lo gritó aún más alto de lo necesario.

-¡GENIAL! – le sonrió orgullosamente Lorenzo.

Todos los muchachos se habían vuelto muy unidos con el paso de los años, y para algunos el paso de los años se había vuelto totalmente beneficiario. Lorenzo seguía siendo el mismo chico rico, bien parecido y con una agenda apretada, pero desde que decidió vivir por su cuenta, dejó de adelantar materias en verano para pasar más tiempo con sus amigos en las vacaciones. A pesar de que su grupo se había vuelto más grande en la escuela media y en la media superior, era costumbre para ellos juntarse los primeros días con los más antiguos de la pandilla y después llamar a aquellos que llegaron con los años.

-¿¡Qué les sirvo?! – preguntó un mesero.

-¡Una ronda… de… tu mejor cerveza! – gritó Harold de repente como saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Los chicos lo miraron con sorpresa pero el rosado no notó nada.

-¿Qué le pasa? – le preguntó Arnold a Sid que estaba a su lado.

-No lo sé Arnold – negó con la cabeza observando nuevamente a Harold que volvía a voltear por detrás de hombro.

-¡YA VENGO! – gritó exasperadamente Stinky y se levantó furioso.

-¡¿Y a este qué le pasa?! – lo señalo Gerald mientras se recorría para quedar de lado de Lorenzo.

-No le gustan los sonidos fuertes – contestó Sid recibiendo la cerveza de la bandeja del mesero y repartiéndole una a cada miembro del lugar.

Después de unos minutos Arnold y Sid se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre los progresos de Sid como gerente de una de las sucursales Harold, mientras que Lorenzo y Gerald se gritaban mutuamente sus visiones de la temporada de básquetbol en sus universidades y quiénes serían los posibles ganadores. Tras dos rondas más de cerveza Arnold comenzó a sentir más curiosidad sobre la desaparición de Stinky y fue a buscarlo.

-¡No tardes viejo, dile que todos queremos largarnos! – le gritó su mejor amigo.

Arnold lo encontró recargado en el barandal de una de las terrazas que rodeaban el lugar, el aire frio lo hizo sentirse aliviado y los oídos dejaron de zumbarle, pues en el exterior no se escuchaba tan fuerte el sonido de la música.

-¿Stinky, estás bien? – le preguntó al muchacho delgado con cabello parado.

-Sí Arnold, es solo que no me agrada la idea de estar aquí con todo ese ruido – contestó el muchacho mirando sus manos.

-Lo sé, a mí tampoco me encanta, pero estamos intentado pasarla bien – le dijo mientras se recargaba en el barandal con su amigo.

-Es solo que no entiendo a Harold ¿sabes? – dijo sin levantar la cabeza y mirando al cielo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Arnold con cautela.

-¿A qué será Arnold? – lo miró exasperado, pero Arnold realmente no sabía de qué se trataba, por lo tanto Stinky continuó. – Ay Arnold, siempre tan inocente, después de tantos años, ella aún sigue rechazándolo, lo dejó justo en el momento en que supo que el no entraría en ninguna universidad, claro que Harold esperaba que cuando tuviera la carnicería todo mejoraría, y ahora es un gran empresario, en verdad Arnold y es una gran persona, Harold acaba de ayudarme con un préstamo para fincar mi granja de vegetales orgánicos ¿lo sabías? - dijo con presunción.

-No Stinky, no lo sabía, pero me da mucho gusto por ti, te lo mereces, has trabajado muy duro – le sonrió el rubio mientras se volteaba y recargaba sus codos en el barandal, recordando la calabaza gigante de Stinky.

-Gracias Arnold, pero no soy el único, prácticamente Harold ha levantado la carnicería con sus hombros – se encogió de hombros – es por eso que no lo entiendo Arnold.

-Lo sé Stinky - dijo mirando al cielo y pensando en la Ronda y el Harold que una vez en la escuela media se habían enamorado, era bastante extraño al principio, pero conforme se habían acostumbrado a verlos, realmente hacían buena pareja – pero no se trata de entenderlo, porque nosotros quizá no sabemos que es lo que en realidad pasa entre ellos.

-Es que no me parece justo, no estoy diciendo que Ronda sea una bruja, pero Harold en verdad debería de continuar con su vida, en este momento deberíamos de estar en un buen bar con los amigos y no espiando a las chicas – comentó con amargura. Arnold miró en dirección a la mesa de los chicos y observó a Harold.

-¿¡Las chicas están aquí!? – reaccionó el rubio.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué otra razón estaríamos en este apestoso lugar? – contestó como si fuera obvio a Arnold, mientras éste intentaba con todas sus fuerzas poder distinguir a las chicas en dirección de la mirada de Harold.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que te molesta estar aquí? – preguntó Arnold esperando desesperadamente para que le dijera algo sobre cuales chicas estaban en el lugar.

-Aquí trabaja Lulú – contestó cerrando de golpe los pensamientos confusos de Arnold y recordándole a su antigua novia.

-¿Lulú? – preguntó sorprendido. Stinky y Lulú habían sido novios el año pasado, la chica era una morena acuerpada que trabajó para ellos en la carnicera, quien renunció al terminar su noviazgo con Stinky, Arnold realmente desconocía los pormenores pero sabía que Stinky y ella no podían mirarse a la cara desde que pusieron fin a su relación de 2 años.

-Sí Arnold, Lulú… ese idiota de Harold lo sabe, pero qué le importa, que parta un rayo a todos mientras él pueda seguir mirando a Loyd sin el valor de acercarse – suspiró.

-¿Y en dónde está ella? – Arnold recorrió el lugar con la mirada y la observó al otro lado de la barra atendiendo clientes.

-Es una de las bar tenders.

-Ya veo, en verdad lo siento Stinky, ¿qué te parece si vamos con los chicos y los convencemos de marcharnos? – le dijo divertido.

-No Arnold, en realidad solo me gustaría que valiera le pena estar aquí – el muchacho alto se miró los tenis blancos y se subió los pantalones de mezclilla.

-De acuerdo, ¡entonces vamos!, hagamos que valga la pena - . Arnold podía notar que la felicidad de Harold era más importante para Stinky que su propia comodidad y decidió que quizá debía de darle una mano. _"¿No tiene nada de malo ayudarlo o sí_?"

Regresaron a la mesa con los chicos, quienes parecían aburridos.

-¿¡Qué pasa viejo, en dónde estaban!? – preguntó Gerald.

-¡Lo siento, necesitaba un poco de aire! – gritó Stinky por encima del volumen de la música y se sentó a su lado.

-¿¡Qué les parece si nos vamos!? – dijó Sid.

-¡ESO JAMÁS! – le gritó Harold que seguía sin moverse de su lado de la mesa, a un lado de Sid.

-¿¡Por qué no vamos a esa sección!? – Arnold señaló el cuarto con pared delantera de cristal, cerrándole un ojo a Gerald quien lo miró extrañado.

-¡A mí me parece bien! – lo ayudó Stinky. Harold abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero todos asintieron y comenzaron a ponerse de pi.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- le preguntó el moreno a su mejor amigo rubio.

-Quizá Phoebe este ahí dentro – contestó moviendo las cejas y dando por cerrado el tema. Gerald se acomodó un poco el cabello rizado y corto sin lograr algo, y se cuidó de tener todos los botones de su camisa en su lugar.

Lorenzo fue el primero en abrir la puerta y como lo esperaba, la música sonó aún más alta que en la parte de dónde venían, aunque sintió un cosquilleo al ver tantas piernas de chicas. Entraron en la habitación con Harold detrás de ellos y avanzaron hasta una de las esquinas, rápidamente se sintieron cómodos, pues un grupo de chicas menores se acercaron a ellos danzando.

-¡ESTO ES GENIAL!- gritó Lorenzo mientras bailaba con dos de las chicas, ambas con faldas cortas y blusitas de tela delgada.

-¡Oh vaya! – dijo Sid acercándose a una de las chicas de Lorenzo, mientras Stinky tomaba de la mano a una tercera saludando como todo un caballero.

Harold corrió a sentarse en la esquila del sillón acompañado de Gerald, mientras que Arnold intentaba zafarse de la cuarta chica, una morena preciosa de piernas largas.

-¡Vamos Arnold anímate! – le gritó Sid, pero Lorenzo le negó con la cabeza.

Arnold por fin pudo zafarse y se sentó entre Harold y Gerald apoyando sus codos en el respaldo del sillón y buscando su objetivo.

-¿A quién intentamos ayudar viejo? – preguntó Gerald con picardía al oído de Arnold.

-A Harold, solo eso – contestó sin decir más e intentando no sentirse culpable. _"Cálmate Arnold, no estás haciendo nada malo, solo ayudas a un amigo, eso es todo" _se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez, pero se sentía algo ansioso.

-Allá está mi chica – dijo sonriendo Gerald y se puso de pie listo para acechar a su habitual presa, al sonido de una nueva melodía.

[Get it,get it,get it,get it,get it,get it.]

Harold y Arnold lo siguieron instantáneamente con la mirada, hasta que visualizaron a la pequeña Phoebe que se veía encantadora en una mini falda negra de lápiz con un blusón azul turquesa y lunares negros, la chica sonrió al mirar al moreno y se tomaron de las manos torpemente. A su lado estaba una bella chica de cabello largo y negro, que lucía ondulado, con unos jeans negros ajustados, zapatillas rojas y blusa al color de las zapatillas, Harold detuvo su vista ahí, pero Arnold siguió buscando, más allá Lila se volvía irreconocible entre los brazos de Bryan, Shenna y Nadine se divertían con Eugene y Katherine (quien se unió a la pandilla en la escuela media superior).

Arnold comenzaba a sentirse abatido, _"¿Acaso estoy loco?" _ se preguntó, pero justo en el instante en el que comenzó a relajarse, un destello llamó su atención, como si por arte de magia se abriera una ventana entre las personas, apareció ante él una rubia danzando al ritmo de la música, parecía estar disfrutando de la atención que más de uno le ponía al movimiento rítmico de su cuerpo.

Arnold quedó hechizado ante su visión… no pudo resistirse… y la observó atentamente… las piernas doradas y bien tonificadas de ella estaban al descubierto, sus caderas se movían como por arte de magia al ritmo de la música mientras la tela de su pequeño vestido color rojo sangre con la espalda descubierta, y ajustado en la parte baja, se balanceaba a la par de sus pasos. Las mangas cortas del vestido que caían por sus hombros le daban ese toque sofisticado y femenino que provocaba que la chica fuera el blanco de todas las miradas.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y miró directamente a Arnold, como si todo el tiempo hubiese estado consiente de la mirada del chico que tenía la boca abierta, él desvió la mirada apenado y se puso de pie. Se abrió paso hasta la barra y pidió dos shots de Tequila.

"_¿¡Acaso estoy loco!?"_ pensó nuevamente acabando con el segundo caballito de un solo golpe y ordenando un tercero. _"Si, estoy muy muy loco…. Ah esas piernas… ¡BASTA!" _

-¿¡Me das otra ronda más de Mojitos!? – Gritó una chica al muchacho que atendía, su sonrisa era amplia, su cabellera rubia caía por sus hombros y su espalda descubierta, tenía medio cuerpo sobre la barra justo al lado de Arnold, que creyó enloquecer. La bella rubia recargada en sus codos, volvió su rostro al del chico.

-Hola camarón con pelos – le sonrió radiante mientras se deslizaba lentamente para bajar de la barra.

-Ho… Hola Helga – dijo el chico intentado permanecer tranquilo.

-No pensé encontrarlos el día de hoy – le dijo tranquilamente sin dejar de sonreír.

-Harold insistió en venir – contesto rápidamente. _"Soy tan estúpido" _

-Claro – asintió y tomo las bebidas que le habían puesto justo frente a ella.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? – preguntó Arnold, contando tres bebidas.

-Yo puedo sola cabezón – Helga le guiñó un ojo, pero Arnold se acercó y tomó dos de las bebidas.

-De acuerdo… vamos – le dijo avanzando delante de él. Haciéndolo perder la concentración una vez más.

Llegaron a la parte del sillón en el que estaban las chicas y miraron a Harold sentado observando a Ronda quien bailaba con un chico desconocido. Arnold dejó las bebidas en la parte del respaldo destinada a eso y le dio un sorbo a la bebida que Harold le entregó en las manos.

-¡Vamos a bailar grandulón! – Helga jaló a Harold de la mano y comenzó a hablarle al oído haciéndolo reír y bailar. -¿¡Estás bien Arnold!? – le preguntó Phoebe sentándose a su lado y tomando del mojito que el mismo Arnold transportó.

-¡Claro Phoebe, me estoy divirtiendo un poco! – contestó sin dejar de mirar el vaivén del cuerpo de la rubia de vestido rojo y el lugar en donde Harold la tocaba. El alcohol empezaba a hacerle estragos.

-¡Pareces un poco… afectado! – le gritó Phoebe cuidando que nadie la escuchara.

-¿¡De qué hablas!? – preguntó el chico inocentemente.

-De nada – finalizó la chica negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

-¿Y Gerald? – preguntó Arnold.

-Fue por sus bebidas – contestó señalando el lugar por el que el moreno se acercaba con las manos llenas.

-Aquí tienes viejo- le tendió una nueva bebida y Arnold comenzó a beberla.

-Tranquilo viejo, estoy seguro de que no van a cerrar el bar hasta bien tarde la noche – lo reprendió pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Phoebe lo miraba divertida y los ojos de Gerald resplandecieron al conectarse con los de Phoebe, Arnold sonrió _"aun después de tanto tiempo, sus ojos brillan al mirarse"._

-¿¡Quieres seguir aprendiendo del maestro nena!? – dijo el moreno extendiendo su mano a la chica quien se la tomo y se alejó con él, dejando a Arnold solo con sus pensamientos.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿por qué no puedo simplemente dejar de mirarla?, se supone que tengo todo bajo control"_ pensaba mientras luchaba contra las ganas de mirarla y perdiendo de vez en cuando.

-¡OYE ARNOLD! – gritó Harold

-¡Espera panzón! – le rogó Helga, mientras Arnold se acercaba algo mareado hasta ellos.

-¡Súpleme! ¿Quieres? – le preguntó Harold.

-Oye, no soy un maldito juguete – espetó Helga molesta. Arnold que estaba algo mareado solo frunció el entrecejo.

-Vamos, él no hace nada, tú quieres bailar y yo tengo que ir a liberar el par de cervezas que me tomé – le contestó Harold marchándose.

-Yo tampoco quiero bailar contigo – dijo Arnold molesto y envalentonado por las sustancias en su cuerpo.

-¡Espera! – le gritó Helga tomándolo del brazo – Yo no dije eso.

-Muy bien – le sonrió Arnold con solo medía sonrisa y aprovecho la ocasión. Se sentía cómodamente mareado, valiente y el rosado de las mejillas de la chica lo impulso a acercarse a ella lentamente escuchando la música…

[baby are you down down down,

even if the sky is falling down…]

Helga tomó aire y se acercó a él al ritmo de la música. _"Oh dios luce tan guapo con esa camisa blanca y pantalones de mezclilla". _

[Just let it be,

come on and bring your body next to me

I'll take you away,

turn this place into our private getaway]

Arnold intentaba no mirarla a los ojos mientras se acercaba al ritmo de la música hasta ella, sin embargo, notó un calor subiendo por sus mejillas en su interior, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca uno del otro, no se tocaban, pero sus cuerpos se movían a la par.

[Do you remember… do you remember]

"_Bien Helga, es tu momento, toma suficiente aire y no temas" _pensó la rubia exagerando el balanceo de sus caderas, mientras levantaba un poco los brazos y se tomaba el cabello con las manos.

"_Oh dios"_ pensó el rubio sin evitar mirar el trasero de la chica y subir su mirada por su espalda desnuda hasta su cuello.

"_¡Funcionó!"_ Helga sonrió maliciosamente mientras se mordía el labio, observando de reojo la mirada encendida de Arnold.

"_No seas idiota Arnold no seas idiota"_ se repetía el chico sin mucho éxito. Los tragos ya habían hecho estragos en su mente o quizá simplemente él mismo se estaba dejando vencer.

"_Parte dos…" _se dijo la rubia a sí misma, mientras al ritmo de la música tomaba de una de las manos del muchacho e ignorando la corriente eléctrica que corrió por sus manos se la levantó por encima de su cabeza y giró para él lentamente.

"_Tranquilo Arnold recuerda"_ se dijo el muchacho mirando el pecho de Helga, y encontrándose con la mirada divertida de la chica, le tomó uno de los mechones sueltos de cabello que le tapaban la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. El rubor en sus mejillas fue como el detonante que Arnold había estado esperando, le acarició la mandíbula con sus dedos y un cosquilleo creció dentro de su estómago.

"_Un poco más Arnold, por favor"_ rogó Helga a sus adentros y se acercó a él lentamente aun bailando, al compás de [With love] colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho quien no dejaba de mirarla maravillado.

"_¿Y ahora qué?... ¿Por qué me hace esto?... ¿Acaso no sabe lo irresistible que e_s?" pensaba mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella y como engranes de reloj suizo se movían rítmicamente.

Ella acercó su cara a la de él, quien mantuvo la respiración y apretó un poco más sus manos en las caderas de la chica, pero ella acercó sus labios a su cuello y levantó la cara hasta rozar su oreja, la respiración de ella en su pabellón auricular lo hizo sentir un cosquilleo en la pelvis y cerrar los ojos.

- All this trying to find we know each other, now that I've been leaning on your shoulder, I can tell you baby that, You're right, you're right, You're wrong, you're wrong and I cant believe I know your song – cantó en su oído arrastrando la letra, se alejó tarareando la letra restante de la canción y meneando sus caderas sin quitar los brazos de los hombros del muchacho que la miraba con ojos turbios.

Al término de la canción ella se despegó súbitamente de él sin importar que el remix del DJ siguiera sin pausas. El la miraba con ardor pero se sorprendió del cambio tan abrupto de la chica.

-Me voy cabeza de balón – le sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta de cristal.

-¿Qué? – se preguntó el rubio y dejándose llevar por su creciente deseo y la intriga fue detrás de ella.

La vio salir por la puerta de cristal y pasar por el pasillo rumbo a la salida del lugar, no la perdió de vista al tomar su chaqueta de piel negra de la mesa en donde se habían sentado los chicos. La buscó más adelante y la observó bajar las escaleras de la entrada al lugar, pasar al área de afuera y posteriormente la siguió hasta la calle.

-¡Helga! – le gritó cuando estaban en la calle. La chica estaba a media cuadra del lugar, a unos pasos de Arnold, pues los tacones de sus zapatillas negras no le permitieron alejarse mucho del muchacho.

-¿Qué pasa? – se volvió hacia él girando en sus tacones.

-¿Por qué te vas? – le preguntó.

-Me siento mareada genio – torció los ojos – además, ya fue suficiente diversión por hoy ¿no crees? – le sonrió y se mordió el labio.

"_Oh… no te muerdas el labio"_ pensó el muchacho.

-La diversión apenas empezaba – le reprocho él.

-Arnold, tienes un par de tragos encima, es mejor que me vaya – Helga dio media vuelta pero Arnold avanzó hasta ella.

-Déjame llevarte a casa ¿sí? – le pidió, ella solo volteó su rostro a él.

-Vienes acompañado, mejor lleva a Phoebe, ella venía conmigo- le sonrió de forma irresistible.

-Te llevo en tu auto y me voy caminando a casa, Gerald tiene una copia de las llaves del mío, si estás segura de irte, no te vas a ir sola a esta hora y con eso puesto – le dijo mirando su ropa.

-¿Qué te pasa Arnoldo? Para tu información me han mirado toda la noche y… - le dijo volteándose hacia él.

-Lo sé – aseguro con un desdeño amargo – Pero no puedo dejarte ir sola, así que vamos - Ordenó dejando en claro quién decidía.

La orden la tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que abriera un poco los ojos y se mordiera el labio. _"No se suponía que reaccionara así aun"_ se reprendió a sí misma.

-Lo siento cabezón, pero ¡me voy sola! – le gritó dándose la vuelta.

-No lo harás- volvió a mandar Arnold exasperándose un poco con su actitud.

-¿Quieres ver? – lo retó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me encantaría, pero te vas a ir conmigo a la buena o a la mala, NO te irás sola a casa, tú decides – le dijo con una voz que salió de detrás de su garganta.

-¡Criminal! – contestó ella algo nerviosa dándose cuenta de que el rol del juego había cambiado.

-Si eso quieres – le dijo Arnold arrastrando la lengua y sintiéndose extasiado con la nueva norma del juego… ahora ella era la presa y él el cazador.

Se acercó a ella y sin dejarla decir nada la cubrió con su chaqueta, quedando con las manos delante de ella, cruzó los lados de la chaqueta y la miró directamente a la cara. Ella dio un gran suspiro y el soltó una media sonrisa que le volvió a robar el aliento.

-¿Por las buenas o por las malas? – le preguntó levantándole la cara con su dedo índice para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿Y si elijo por las malas? – se burló.

-Hoy no estoy para bromas – aseguró negando con la cabeza y sonriendo maliciosamente – Ya me siento demasiado culpable – agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

La mirada de Helga reflejaba inocencia y confusión, cuando él la tomó en brazos como a una niña pequeña.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Bájame tonto cabeza de balón! – gritó ella sin dejar de esconder su sonrisa. "Se ha puesto muy fuerte".

-Rodéame el cuello con tus brazos, no es opción – Le ordenó, ella obedeció y él avanzó hasta dar con el auto de ella.

-¿Es esté?- le preguntó cuando se pararon al lado de un SWIFT blanco.

-Sí - contestó ella bostezando, el camino en brazos de Arnold, con su olor y el cansancio del día le estaba cobrando factura.

-Lo ves, y tú que te quieres ir sola – le sonrió. – Dame las llaves – Helga buscó en la pequeña bolsita de su vestido que Arnold no había visto y sacó una pequeña llave sola.

-¿Sin llavero? – le preguntó examinando la única llave.

-Hoy me dieron el auto zopenco, no pude ir a comprar uno, algunos tenemos cosas que hacer en el día – le contestó mientras la ponía de pie en la calle. Abrió el auto automáticamente y le sostuvo la puerta, después rodeo el auto y se metió en el asiento del piloto.

-Es algo pequeño ¿no crees? – la miró, ella tenía el cabello enmarañado, el delineador corrido, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recargada en el asiento. "sigue siendo una chica hermosa".

Arnold se estiró sobre ella, quien abrió mucho los ojos al sentir el contacto, él tomó el cinturón de seguridad y se volvió a su lugar, antes ajustándolo en su casilla.

-¿Me has puesto el cinturón? – le preguntó la chica pensando _"es lo más romántico que alguien ha hecho por mí"._

-Soy piloto de aviones en mis tiempos libres ¿lo sabías? La seguridad es primero – le dijo encendiendo el auto y poniéndose en marcha.

-Eso debe de ser genial – El cansancio realmente estaba produciendo sueño en ella, mientras se asombraba de lo bien que él conducía aun cuando había ingerido alcohol.

-En realidad lo es, puedes sentirte segura a mi lado mientras yo tenga el control de todo – le sonrió y la miró con diversión.

-Esperemos que solo te vea conduciendo autos, cabeza de balón – bostezó.

-No me tientes Helga – le dijo.

-¡Espera! – le gritó ella recordando algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estúpida Olga – maldijo y miró al reloj del auto [3:00 AM]

-¿Qué pasa? – exigió el rubio.

-Mis padres se iban a las 5:00 AM a su crucero y se supone que durmieron en casa de Olga para que dejara de molestarlos, y olvidé la llave de mi casa en el bolso de Phoebe – dijo entrando en pánico.

-Eso te pasa por salir huyendo de mí, pero no te preocupes Helga, seguramente tu mamá ha escondido alguna llave por ahí – le dijo para calmarla.

-¿¡Estás loco cabeza de balón!? ¡Yo no salí huyendo! Y Miriam jamás dejaría una llave escondida – refunfuñó y el muchacho comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le preguntó molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-Te ves graciosa haciendo ese gesto – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres un torpe, cabeza de balón – le dijo mirando por la ventanilla.

-Lo que tú digas Helga – contestó divertido.

Unos minutos después estaban fuera de la casa de Helga con la llave que Miriam escondía debajo del tapete de entrada.

-No puedo creer que tuvieras razón – le dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Lo sé - le contestó él, siguiéndola por el pasillo y cerrando la puerta principal.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó ella mirándolo.

-Quiero mi chaqueta, pero primero quiero que te metas a la cama – le dijo descuidadamente.

-Ah, tu chaqueta, claro – titubeó.

- A la cama ¡ahora! – le ordenó sonriendo, señalando la escalera.

- Ya voy, déjame ir a cambiar y te traigo tu chaqueta.

Ambos sabían que ella podía dársela en ese instante pero preferían dejar un poco de lado ese pequeño detalle. Helga le sonrió y subió por la escalera, unos minutos después bajaba con su pantalón verde manzana, su camiseta blanca para dormir y la cara lavada.

-Aquí la tienes… - le extendió la mano con la chaqueta sin bajar el último peldaño -Muchas gracias por traerme a casa – agregó al momento en que él tomaba la chaqueta y se acercaba a ella.

-De nada- contestó el mirándola a los ojos. Lucía ahora tan pequeña y tierna, con sus hombros rosas y desnudos, el cabello sujeto en una especie de rollo con cabellos sueltos por todos lados, el color rosa de sus mejillas. _"¿Dónde quedó la chica sexy de hace unas horas?"_ se preguntó.

-Arnold… - La cara de Helga se tensó pero no podía decir más aún. Él la miraba detenidamente y siguiendo un impulso se acercó más quedando a escasos centímetros de separación.

-Yo… - comenzó a decir el joven rubio, pero ambos sonrieron nerviosamente. Helga quería decirle tantas cosas, pero de su boca no salía ni una letra.

-Buenas noches – por fin ella pudo decir sonriendo y se dio media vuelta, sin embargo, Arnold la tomó del brazo y la giró para que lo mirara.

Ella se perdió en el verde de sus ojos, su piel mandaba señales a todo su cuerpo desde el lugar donde él había colocado su mano. Por su parte el muchacho rubio no estaba pensando con racionalidad, quería hacer algo para no terminar con el momento, en 4 años, este había sido su primer momento a solas, este era el momento de preguntar y aclarar todo.

Arnold le tomó el otro brazo y la acercó a él un poco más, ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó del olor que su cuerpo emanaba, él hizo lo mismo y lentamente colocó sus manos detrás de la cintura de ella, que lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos, tenían las frentes pegadas, como si quisieran pasarse de ese modo todas sus dudas y respuestas.

-Helga… - suspiró él dejando salir el mantra del nombre de ella. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de ella al escucharlo, sus rodillas temblaron y se dio cuenta de que era su oportunidad, tomando un poco de aire se arrojó a los brazos del chico quien la recibió gustoso.

-No… me… rendiré – le dijo la chica al oído con voz suave.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él. El aroma de su cabello lo envolvía y le dio un suave beso. Ella sintió un escalofrió y le besó la mejilla. _"Oh Arnold, si tan solo supiera que vas a ignorarlo todo" _pensó.

Arnold se aferró más al cuerpo de ella, y le dio un beso pequeño en el cuello, por lo que ella reaccionó y se separó un poco de él quedando frente a frente nuevamente.

-Esto no está bien – le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas Helga? – casi fue un reclamo.

-De este momento…

-Está bien…

-No, Arnold, no lo está, yo estoy cansada y tú... bueno… traes copas de más… - titubeó alejándose un poco "sé sincero tú Arnold, por favor, detenme ahora" rogaba para sus adentro.

-Confía en mí, estás en buenas manos…. – le dijo acercando más el cuerpo de la rubia al suyo. Ella estaba aferrada a los brazos fuertes de Arnold, se miraban fijamente cuando el rubio subió los labios y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches – susurró ella y le dio otro pequeño beso en la nariz.

-Buenas noches- susurró el tomando los labios de ella con los suyos.

Helga abrió los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, Arnold movió sus labios sobre los de ella, pero no obtuvo respuesta, apretó un poco más su cuerpo con sus manos y le dio suaves toques a su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, la chica cerró los ojos y fundió sus labios con los de él.

Arnold estaba paranoico, sintió esa punzada dentro de su estómago hacia su pelvis, y esta se intensifico cuando Helga subió sus brazos y tiro de su cabello. El chico comenzó a perder la noción de todo lo que lo rodeaba a excepción del cuerpo de la rubia que se movía con el suyo. Arnold la tomo de la cadera y la levanto, haciendo que ella le rodeara la cintura con las piernas, soltó un gemido y él introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, quien perdió el control de todo y se aferró más fuertemente a él.

Arnold la sostuvo de los glúteos y comenzó a subir las escaleras al cuarto de Helga, sabía el camino de memoria y tras seguir devorándose los labios mutuamente llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, donde la recargo, bajo sus labios y comenzó a besarle el cuello, ella le dio todo el acceso posible a su mandíbula, y mientras disfrutaba seguía jalando del cabello rubio del muchacho.

Ella bajo su mano buscando la perilla y abrió la puerta, Él la miro a los ojos y vio fuego en su mirada, volvió a besarla haciendo estallar en ellos la pasión y el frenesí, la dejo en la cama y con un brazo la recorrió hasta arriba, se recostó sobre ella quien sintió las "ganas" de Arnold sobre su pierna, lo cual la volvió loca. _"el me desea, el me desea"_ se repetía frenéticamente.

El chico comenzó a subir su mano por el torso de Helga que ya era todas caricias y besos para él, Arnold deseaba más que nunca decirle lo que sentía, sin embargo no podía pensar en nada más que en la suavidad de la piel de ella, la rigidez de sus pechos y sus besos que lo volvían loco.

Ella creyó tocar el cielo cuando los labios de él bajaban por su línea media en dirección a sus pechos que aún estaban cubiertos por ropa. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio la caja sobre su mesita… la caja de cartón… la caja que Arnold no abrió… la caja donde ella le revelaba lo que sentía por él… la caja que guardaba sus besos y sus te amo… Y un nuevo recuerdo llegó a ella haciéndola llenarse los ojos de lágrimas.

Una foto de una chica llamada "Amy", una chica blanca con cabello castaño obscuro y ojos obscuros, linda sonrisa, una sonrisa que reflejaba felicidad, felicidad que no se veía mucho en su compañero de al lado, pero que igual sonreía, ambos miraban a una dirección, ambos miraban la sortija en su dedo.

-Te vas a casar… - susurró Helga, frenando así el torbellino de besos y caricias que tenía sobre ella. Arnold abrió mucho los ojos como si le acabaran de dar la noticia más importante de su vida.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó mirándola aterrado.

-Te vas a casa… estás comprometido…. – Unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la chica, mientras que el muchacho la observaba con miedo.

-Yo… yo… - _"Es verdad ESTÚPIDO Arnold, ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? TE VAS A CASAR EN 6 MESES_".

* * *

**[FIN] Eso fue todo...** les dejo el nombre y artista de las canciones por si quieren escucharlas, OJO: no me pertenecen, ni las letras, ni la música, al igual que las marcas que coches que fueron mencionadas. (DOWN : Jay Sean ft Lil Wayne... DO YOU REMEMBER: Jay Sean ft Sean Paul & Lil Jon... WITH LOVE: Hilary Duff) Son canciones elegidas al azar (esas escuchaba mientras escribía XD).

Sophie, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me encanta saber que los invitados también opinan, gracias a ti presione mas a mis editores n_n en los capítulos pasados, no habíamos plasmado aún al Arnold del "ahora", pero como tu dices "todos nos alocamos un poco al crecer".

Conforme vayamos pasando la historia ira tomando más y más matices. Por lo tanto me encantaría que me dieran su opinión hasta ahora n_n, les mando muchísimos besos y abrazos a todos, gracias por leerme, el ultimo cap. tuvo 300 vistas y me siento muy muy feliz :DD gracias a todos :D los invito a que dejen sus _reviews_ ;) byebye


	6. Estrellas y corazones

******__****Hey arnold no me pertenece, le pertenece a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon,** este fanfinc no fue echo con fines de lucro, es simple entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

* * *

**[Estrellas y corazones]**

-Siéntate – ordeno el muchacho.

-Pero… - rogo – estamos…

-Por favor, siéntate – dijo agregando dulzura. La chica miró hacia un lado tímidamente, extendió sus dedos sobre el pecho de su acompañante y suspiró.

-Está bien – sonrió y se removió sobre el cuerpo del muchacho tomando la sabana para cubrir su piel desnuda y se sentó cruzando las piernas. Su cabello lacio cayó sobre su espalda, pero ella lo colocó de lado de su cuello, dejando caer la sabana de la parte trasera de la espalda hasta la cama, expuso su piel blanca y sedosa al chico que se sentó detrás de ella mirándola fascinado.

-woow, me agrada – dijo el sonriendo mientras recorría con un dedo el dibujo en forma de ramas de árbol que terminaba formando pequeñas estrellas de colores brillantes.

-eso pensé – contesto ella feliz.

-Pero ¿cuánto durara? – preguntó pensando en que le dirían sus padres si la vieran usando un tatuaje.

-Es Glitter Gerald, se supone que desaparecerá cuando me dé una ducha – Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Genial – expresó contento – pero… no te duches esta noche, ¿quieres? – dijo de pronto maravillado por la forma en que el color azul turquesa quedaba con la piel de ella.

-¿solo esta noche? – preguntó ella mirándolo con picardía sobre su hombro. El muchacho sonrió también con picardía mientras acercaba su rostro a la espalda de ella.

-Por ahora, si – terminó dándole un suave beso en el hombro. Phoebe se sintió valiente y giró un poco quedando de lado a él y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó al moreno al ver como su expresión denotaba preocupación.

-Nada… eh… ¿estás segura de que tus papas no llegaran esta noche? – preguntó tentativamente.

-Sí, mi padre tuvo que viajar hoy por la mañana, ellos creen que dormiré en casa de Helga… pero no es eso lo que pasa por tu mente – contestó mientras le acariciaba la cara con la palma de su mano a su apuesto Gerald.

-Es eso, lo juro – le dijo con media sonrisa.

-Te conozco mejor que eso – también sonrió levantando las cejas.

-No traes lentes, no puedes verme en HD – le beso la frente.

-Tonto – refunfuño – mis pupilentes funcionan tan bien como mis lentes normales – se cruzó de brazos.

-eres tan linda – El chico la rodeo con sus brazos y con un poco de esfuerzo la sentó en su regazo mientras ella aun cubría su pecho con la sábanas blancas.

- tú no eres el más lindo – le dijo en tono de burla recargándose en el pecho de el – pero tu corazón es puro – aseguro escuchando el latido cardiaco del chico.

-Aun no entiendo por qué siempre tiene que ser así – dijo suspirando, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza y olía el cabello negro de Phoebe.

-Sí lo sabes – dijo ella separándose un poco para mirarlo.

-Recuérdamelo ¿sí? – le exigió tomándola de los brazos, ella aún tenía la sabana atorada bajo sus axilas.

-No podemos tener una relación fija… – suspiró cansinamente - … porque ambos nos distraeríamos de nuestras responsabilidades, es por eso que siempre ha funcionado todo – le aclaro mirando el pecho fuerte y marcado de Gerald, quien le acariciaba el cabello con cariño.

-Aún podría funcionar… sé que este año serás médico interno de pregrado, pero… de todas formas, yo solo espero a las vacaciones para poder verte – le dijo tomando su cara para que lo mirara. Ella pensó un momento en la forma en que el negro de sus ojos resplandecía solo para ella.

-No hagas esto… - negó con la cabeza intentado zafarse de la mirada de Gerald.

-No lo hagas tú – le rogó soltándola y recargando su frente a la de ella.

-No soy yo… es solo que… - dijo apartando su rostro pero mirándolo fijamente- no quiero problemas, ni discusiones bobas por no poder vernos, tú no puedes distraerte en tus entrenamientos y clases o perderás tu beca y yo no puedo darme el lujo de faltar de vez en cuando para ir a verte a los juegos, cuando realmente desee hacerlo - La mirada de Phoebe reflejaba sinceridad y su voz dejaba claro cuál era su posición.

-¿Lo harías? – preguntó el chico maravillado.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó contrariada.

-Ir a verme a algún partido – su cara expresaba esperanza.

- ammm, me encantaría – mintió. Lo cierto era que si le gustaba verlo jugar y en realidad disfrutaba de los partidos, pero años de experiencia habían hecho estragos en ella.

Durante gran parte de la escuela media y en toda la media superior, Phoebe asistió a la mayoría de los partidos de los equipos con el fin de apoyar a Gerald, al igual que más de dos docenas de otras jóvenes que adoraban al apuesto y guapo Gerald, un moreno canela que derrochaba confianza, y como no, si tenía un cuerpo para morirse, una mandíbula fuerte, esos ojos negros que transmitían pasión y gran corte de cabello. A diferencia de Arnold, otro de los asechados hombres, Gerald destilaba feromonas, motivo por el cual su relación creciente con Phoebe se veía afectada, con los constantes celos de la chica. A pesar de que el muchacho juraba solo tener ojos para ella, no dejaba de ser un muchacho, y al cabo de unos meses de iniciada su relación decidieron que lo mejor era concentrarse en sus "proyectos de vida" y volver a unirse cuando estuvieran preparados.

-No lo dices enserio – La mirada de ella siempre la delataba.

-No es eso… tu sabes que es lo que pasa… – sus ojos ahora pedían a gritos que la entendiera.

-Lose, pero, no es algo que yo pueda controlar, esas chicas están locas y tú y yo ya no somos unos niños, al menos yo no lo soy - Por dentro Gerald sabía que la conversación terminaría igual que cada vez que la iniciaban pero "Uno debe hacer el intento ¿no?" pensaba.

-No, pero es justo eso, estamos muy cerca muy muy cerca de lograrlo… – decía Phoebe mientras se arrodillaba entre las piernas del chico y jalaba la sabana para que no se cayera -… es por eso que no podemos desviarnos ahora – continúo esperando comprensión – ya falta muy poco y tu… tu sabes que es lo que siento por ti ¿no?

-Claro que lo sé, pero cada vez me es más difícil continuar sin ti a mi lado… – le dijo tristemente -... aun cuando dejamos de lado lo nuestro, no hubo un momento en que no disfrutara verte, ya son 4 años, ¿no es prueba suficiente de que puedes confiar en mí? – Gerald creía que después de todo que la razón principal era el hecho de que antes "admiraba demasiado la belleza femenina".

-Gerald… – dijo Phoebe antes de arrojarse nuevamente a sus brazos.

- … tu eres la persona en quien más confió, no se trata de si serás fiel a mi o no, yo no quiero interrumpir en tus estudios o en tu desempeño deportivo… además no puedo despegarme de mis responsabilidades como practicante de medicina, trabajaré 3 turnos seguidos y descansaré solo uno… - terminó mientras lo miraba dulcemente. "Eres tan lindo cuando pareces confundido". Gerald se quedó callado un momento mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-De acuerdo Phoebe – se resignó por fin, sintiendo dentro de sí mismo que ella "quizá" tenía razón, había conocido a muchos de sus amigos con relaciones a largas distancias y ninguna había logrado mantenerse a flote.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la asiática acariciando nuevamente la cara del moreno.

-Tranquila nena… lo estoy, realmente son muy buenas razones simplemente… – "Es solo que me gustaría poder tenerte para mí todo el tiempo" pensó abrazándola nuevamente - … me gustaría que el tiempo pasara más rápido y estar seguro de que tú y yo finalmente…

-Lo que yo siento por ti, nada puede cambiarlo – lo interrumpió arrodillándose de nuevo y dándole un gran beso en los labios aferrándose a su cuello.

-Eso es lo que esperaba escuchar – el chico le sonrió maravillándose una vez más de como una chica tan pura y lista como ella, lo quisiera a él.

-Tu sabes que nunca ha cambiado, incluso cuando dejamos de ser novios… tu sabes… míranos ahora – se ruborizo haciendo evidente el hecho de estar desnudos en una cama.

-Eres una traviesa, sabes que no resisto ese rubor en tus mejillas – le dijo con una voz que provenía de detrás de su garganta y la acerco más a su cuerpo, sintiéndolo detrás de la fina sabana.

-Basta – Dijo dejando escapar una risita nerviosa, colgándose de sus hombros y disfrutando de lo tenso que podía ponerlo.

-No, señorita, es usted la dueña de todo lo que yo poseo, pero a cambio quiero tenerla siempre entre mis brazos – volvió a besar los finos labios de la pequeña mujer frente a él.

-Para siempre es mucho tiempo… - dijo juguetona.

-Para siempre es lo que quiero… – soltó de pronto mirándola con fuego en los ojos.

- Gerald… -Comenzó, pero él la callo con un apasionado beso. Los brazos de Phoebe volvieron a reunirse con los hombros de Gerald que la pego más a su cuerpo, giró y la acomodo en la cama dejando caer su cuerpo sobre ella.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia este verano? – le preguntó sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo en sus codos y separando un poco los labios de los de ella, que jadeaba.

-Eres tonto – le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tomando nuevamente los labios del chico y acariciándole la espalda -claro que si – respondió en un suspiro. "yo siempre eh sido y siempre seré tuya" pensaba mientras se dejaba llevar por el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos.

Sintiendo la emoción más directa que hay, el moreno se volvió loco con la suave piel de la chica, quien disfrutaba cada beso, cada caricia recibida y saboreaba en todo momento el dulce sabor del cabello, los brazos y el cuerpo de Gerald. Pronto se convirtieron en uno mismo y dejaron huella en sus corazones, una vez más…

Phoebe despertó entumecida entre los brazos de Gerald, que le abrazaba fuertemente, "se ve tan guapo dormido… no lo merezco, me gustaría decirle lo difícil que es todo para mí también…" pensaba mientras acariciaba tiernamente con un dedo el rostro de su amado. "Sé que quizá piensas que no te amo, pero no es así, te amo más que nunca" se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en su chata nariz antes de salir totalmente desnuda de la cama hacía el cuarto de baño de su habitación, con la luz de la mañana pasando por sus cortinas.

La tina estaba limpia, y se le antojo bañarse, pero había prometido no hacerlo "quizá no lo haga… sola" pensó sonrojándose mientras se sentaba a nivelar su hidratación. Se lavó las manos, la cara y se quitó los lentes de contacto, tomó los normales del lavabo (donde los había dejado unas horas antes) y abrió la gaveta para sacar la píldora del día siguiente que necesitaría.

Pensando en ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua y atravesando su cuarto observó su celular en la mesita de noche que brillaba… "¿qué pasa?" se preguntó tomándolo, lo primero que vio fue la hora [7:00 am], lo segundo que vio fueron 11 llamadas perdidas y los siguientes mensajes…

[From: Helga]

-Phoebe ¡¿Dónde estás?! [3:35 am]

-Phoebs ¡ME URGE HABLAR CONTIGO! [3:36 am]

-Phoebe por favor ¡llámame! [3:40 am]

-¡No resisto más! ¿¡Por qué carajos no contestas!? [4:00am]

-¡Estoy enloqueciendo! [4:05 am]

-Por favor Phoebe deja al cabeza de cepillo, te necesito amiga… [4:09am]

-No te lo pediría si no fuese verdad, no soy buena

para pedir ayuda y no lo hago, pero te necesito…

en cuanto te desocupes por favor llámame Phoebs. [4:30 am]

Phoebe corrió nuevamente al cuarto de baño y marco a su amiga enseguida… un timbre…dos… tres…

-¡Phoebe! – la escucho gritar desde el otro lado.

-¡Helga! Lo siento, no escuche el teléfono…

-Él va a casarse Phoebe… y yo lo seduje esta noche… no esperaba que nada pasara… - la voz de Helga era ronca

-Helga… - dijo tristemente.

-Pero pasó… en realidad si quería que pasara… pero me asuste otra vez… - soltó un gemido, al parecer lloraba.

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó preocupada la pequeña Phoebe mientras tomaba una toalla y se al enredaba por el torso.

-¡Esa estúpida caja! – dijo con rabia

-Cálmate Helga…

-No puedo… estuve tan cerca… yo lo deseaba en verdad… y después lo corrí…

-No puedo creer que Arnold…

-Fue culpa mía… es parte de mi ser idiota… así como de Bob guardar el vino en la alacena aun cuando Miriam diariamente se esfuerza por no caer…y sé que no lo hará… quizá por eso Bob…

-¿Estas bebiendo?

-Por eso Bob aún lo guarda…

-Voy para allá…

-Gracias Phoebs – dijo triste y ambas colgaron el teléfono.

Salió apresurada del cuarto de baño y escucho a Gerald decir "ya hermano, estaré ahí en 5 minutos", Phoebe lo miró pero ninguno dijo nada, ambos se vistieron tan rápido como sus cuerpos pudieron y pensando en que es lo que podría a ver pasado.

-No podemos decir nada- soltó Gerald.

-Lo sé – le contestó la chica mientras se ponía un par de zapatos bajos color blanco.

-Te vez hermosa- le sonrió mientras miraba su short blanco y su blusa azul con rayas amarillas, negras y blancas.

-Buenos días a ti también – Phoebe se acercó a él que estaba en la puerta del cuarto y lo beso.

-Buenos días… cariño – pronuncio cariño con cuidado, pero los ojos de Phoebe brillaron sorprendidos y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más amor que pasión.

-¿Vamos? – le preguntó al muchacho extendiendo su mano, él la tomo y asintió extasiado, salieron por la puerta de casa de Phoebe de esa manera y no se soltaron en todo el camino a casa de Helga en el coche de Arnold.

-¿Te veré más tarde? – preguntó Phoebe antes de bajarse.

-Te lo aseguro – le sonrió, volvió a besarla y ella se fue perdiéndose tras la escalera de casa de los Pataki de donde provenía el sonido fuerte de la música de Helga.

"¿Por que hasta ahora viejo?" pensó Gerald doblando la esquina y acercándose a casa de su mejor amigo.

* * *

**[Fin] momentáneamente... ** Antes que nada quisiera agradecerles a todos los lectores, ustedes TODOS ustedes me hacen feliz todos los días, y me gustaría compartirles que por fin después de 4 años tendré unas pequeñas vacaciones :) así que le daremos velocidad a los capítulos, agradezco infinitamente a Charles y a Lizzie quien se acaba de unir a nuestro equipo dando un veredicto al final de cada cap. MUCHAS GRACIAS LOS AMO.

Pasando a otro tema: muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios en verdad me llena de alegría saber sus opiniones.

[Diana carolina] Espero el siguiente capitulo sea un poco mas revelador que el capitulo pasado o este, muchas gracias por tu sinceridad, contrario a lo que podrían creer, a mi me encantó saber que te trasmití algo n_n y te lo agradezco en verdad.

[Teshat] aquí esta mi actualización, espero este capitulo también sea de tu agrado y el siguiente y los siguientes xD| jiji, muchas gracias por encontrar grandiosa la historia de mis protagonicos.

[Namida Koe] te extrañe! jiji en verdad los capítulos pasados pensé que me habías abandonado a mi suerte :P muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempito aun que sea de infraganti B| y me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado tanto, tendremos mas sorpresas de todos los miembros conforme avance la historia, lo prometo.

[Celest] siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii n_n jajajaja besos y mil gracias.

[Orquidea 16] Extiendete todo lo que quieras y exprésate con confianza, todos y cada uno de los comentarios y palabras son bien recibidos, me encanta que te haya gustado mi historia, trato de hacerlo desde un punto de vista en donde "todos han crecido y cambiado ligeramente" la idea es mostrar como son pero dar una explicación a través de sus "memorias" o "recuerdos" como la vida misma, así que gracias por llamarme "realista" es justo lo que espero transmitir.

El siguiente capitulo lo subiera a mas tardar el Viernes ( cuando muy tarde) ya que solo voy a "practicas" en la mañana y tengo la tarde para ustedes, en verdad muchísimas gracias por TODOS sus comentarios, los invito a ustedes y a aquellos que no los han echo a que expresen sus dudas, gustos o disgustos, solo recuerden ser amables.

Recuerden que algunas de estas escenas son basadas en experiencias personales, así verán (leerán) a los chicos de la pandilla , errar, aprender y crecer como todos algún vez lo hicieron o lo estamos haciendo. Les mando miles de abrazos, besos y cariños. :D nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

_Pd: si quieren saber más sobre la vida de alguno de los chicos, solo díganlo realmente me imagino a todos en diversas situaciones, pero no quisiera que se decepcionen si hablamos mucho de todos y poco de los 4 protagonicos. n_n_

_Pd 2: Por cada capitulo e echo uno o dos dibujos :3 mi imagen de muestra es del capitulo 2 de esta historia, les gusto? _


	7. Entre sueños y realidades

**********__****Hey arnold no me pertenece, le pertenece a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon,** este fanfic no fue hecho con fines de lucro, es simple entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

* * *

**[Entre sueños y realidades]**

-Hola - saludó un pequeño niño con suéter rojo y cabello áspero y muy rizado.

-Hola… - contestó tristemente el pequeño rubio.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó curioso el morenito, mientras observaba como su compañero de mesa pintaba suavemente su gran cuaderno de dibujo con un pincel.

-Ammm me llamo Arnold - contestó sin ganas.

-Así no es divertido ¿sabes? - le aconsejó metiendo la mano en la pintura.

-¿Qué haces? - se sorprendió el rubio cuando su compañero comenzó a pintar su propio cuaderno con todos los dedos.

-Síííí ¡es un auto de carreras! ¿No lo ves? - contestó divertido señalando una gran mancha de pintura roja.

-¡Es genial!- lo felicitó sonriendo un poco.

-¡Vamos, inténtalo!, pareces un viejo - lo animó pintando una mano roja en el cuaderno del rubio.

Arnold metió dos dedos en su pintura color azul y rayo su cuaderno formando una nube, la sensación era agradable, no supo por qué, pero en ese instante se sintió un poco más cómodo que cuando la clase había iniciado.

-Muy bien, mi nombre es Terald - Dijo el muchacho con aires de grandeza.

-¿Terald? - preguntó.

- Así, es - sonrió mientras metía la mano en el color amarillo. - Mi hermano Teimy-O dice que en el jardín de niños uno debe de hacerse a un amigo, así cuando entres a primaria, no serás un rezagado, por eso te elijo a ti, Arnold.

-¿Elegirme? - preguntó señalándose mientras gotas de pintura azul caían en su delantal.

-Si, como mi mejor amigo – le contestó mientras dibujaba una mancha amarilla justo al lado de la roja.

-¿Lo ves? – levantó su dibujo hacia el pequeñito rubio de grandes ojos verdes, que sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Soy yo? – le preguntó emocionado.

-Claro, tu serás mi mejor amigo, viejo – contestó haciendo un puño con su mano derecha, esperando que Arnold hiciera lo mismo con una mano y golpeara su puño como los amigos de su hermano lo hacían entre ellos.

-Faltó algo – dijo el rubio colocando su pequeño dedo índice embarrado de pintura azul sobre la mancha amarilla simulando su propia gorra.

En realidad no sabía a qué se refería el moreno con "rezagado" y "mejor amigo", pero el abuelo le dijo que iría a un lindo lugar a hacer muchos amigos, así que supuso que ser un "mejor amigo" sería "mejor". Arnold estiró su mano abierta esperando el saludo que había visto hacer a todos los adultos en la casa de huéspedes, pero Terald lo miró contrariado.

-Vaya, eres un poco raro Arno – le dijo mirando la palma del chico, quien se sintió avergonzado, sin pensarlo, el moreno extendió su mano y la junto con la del rubio al momento en que este la hacía puño imitando a su nuevo mejor amigo, al final terminaron con las manos echas puños juntas. Al parecer, Arnold nunca había usado los puños para defenderse, pues su pulgar quedó al aire, Gerald decidió no hacerlo sentir mas avergonzado, levantó el pulgar de la misma forma y como si en ese momento se sincronizaran ambos movieron sus pulgares como si fueran gusanos y sonrieron más ampliamente.

* * *

-Yo no pronunciaba mal mi nombre – se quejó el Gerald de 22 años que estaba recostado sobre el sillón del cuarto de Arnold.

-Claro que sí…. Terald – repitió Arnold a carcajadas – Eres tú el que me ha molestado todo el tiempo sobre cómo nos conocimos Gerald, no te quejes de las consecuencias – le dijo desde su puesto en el suelo recargado en su cama.

-De acuerdo Arni, pero existe una razón por la cual te he preguntado sobre ese día, que en 18 años nunca he preguntado – sentenció dando por terminada la conversación sobre su pequeño problema con el "ya, ye, yi, yo, yu".

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Arnold contrariado mirando a su amigo.

-Ese día… tú sabes… el día en que nos volvimos mejores amigos…- comenzó dudoso.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Arnold.

-Mira viejo, unos años después me contaste la historia de tus padres, bueno, me contaste que desaparecieron, pero nunca dijiste cuándo, ni cómo – le dijo intentando tomar valor.

-Gerald… no tienes que… - trató de reconfortarlo.

-No Arnold… estoy listo… sé que no lo he hecho bien en ese tema, pero… yo te elegí como mi mejor amigo, eres mi hermano y yo… estoy listo Arnold, quiero saber todo lo que quieras contarme de tus padres – soltó valientemente.

Gerald siempre había estado para Arnold, desde que tenían uso de razón, pero cuando se trataba de aquel tema, no era precisamente la primera persona que se venía a la mente del rubio para pedir consuelo. En las pocas ocasiones en que el moreno vio a su mejor amigo triste por sus desaparecidos padres, no podía soportar toda la historia. El moreno era un chico que tenía afortunadamente una gran y numerosa familia, sabía que Arnold sufría, pero al no saber cómo manejarlo sin ponerse a llorar como bebé, optó por incluirlo en su familia hasta que la presencia de éste en los Johanssen se volvió tan familiar como la suya misma. Arnold agradecía profundamente el hecho de que su mejor amigo siempre buscara la forma de hacerlo sentir mejor o darle su espacio si lo requería, y con el paso de los años se volvió un hábito para ambos, no hablar realmente del tema.

-No tienes que hacerlo Gerald, sabes que no te hice venir a esta hora para hablar de mis padres – dijo con preocupación en su mirada.

-Lo sé viejo, sé que se trata sobre esa chica – dijo arrugando un poco el gesto – pero si quiero ser sincero contigo respecto a lo que pienso, quiero que seas sincero conmigo hermano.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? – le preguntó tentativo.

-Claro que sí viejo, existen un par de cabos sueltos en mi mente que antes de dar un veredicto, quiero atar.

-¿Cabos sueltos? Gerald, yo…– le dijo mirando la foto sobre su buró.

-Arnold, Arnold, Arnold – le dijo negando con la cabeza – aún no tengo ni idea de qué fue lo que pasó viejo, cuando llegué a tu habitación hace unos minutos, estabas pálido en esa misma posición y no te has movido ni un centímetro – agregó extendiendo sus manos señalándolo – y esta no es la primera vez que te veo de esta forma después de que desapareces con Helga G. Pataki, no sé qué es lo que pasa, pasó o pasaba entre ustedes Arni, nunca le he preguntado a Phoebe, aunque creo que ella tampoco sabe nada, sin embargo… – suspiró y se pasó una mano por la barbilla - …sin embargo, tienes está loca idea de casarte con una chica que apenas conoces viejo, y antes de que hagas una tontería de la que puedas arrepentirte, me gustaría saber la versión completa de la historia, empezando desde el principio.

-Mmmmm – gruñó Arnold mirando al techo de cristal. _"¿Debería contarle todo sobre Helga?"_

-Sé que te preguntarás si deberías de contarme y la respuesta es afirmativa hermano, nunca he entendido tu obsesión por la chica, es muy guapa, pero es mandona, cruel y siempre te ha irritado…

-A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen Gerald – le espetó amargamente. _"Ella no es así realmente"._

-Lo sé… - afirmó muy seguro – pero quiero saber tu versión de los hechos – se levantó de su lugar mirando a Arnold que seguía sentado – así que, empieza a hablar…

-No seas bobo Gerald -le dijo dándole un codazo en la espinilla, Gerald se sentó en el suelo recargándose en la pared de la habitación con las piernas dobladas y los codos recargados en las rodillas.

-Te escucho… - le dijo a su amigo rubio de ojos azules que miraba la alfombra roja.

-De acuerdo… ¿Qué quieres escuchar primero? – le preguntó después de soltar un suspiro.

-El día en que nos conocimos… ¿Estabas triste por tus padres, cierto? – dijo con cautela.

-Así es… - comenzó Arnold asintiendo y reuniendo valor, esta era la segunda vez que contaría la historia de sus padres a alguien más que su abuelo y abuela.

–No recuerdo muchas cosas en realidad, otras creo haberlas soñado, pero habían sido días difíciles… por todos lados había fotos de mis padres y yo, bueno creo que recordaba que papá había hablado de volver en una semana antes de marcharse, antes no sabía cuánto era una semana, pero después de saberlo, comencé a preguntar por ellos – suspiró – el abuelo y la abuela siempre me decían que no me preocupara, que pronto regresarían hasta que optaron por contarme historias sobre ellos, para que no los olvidara supongo y para tratar de tenerme tranquilo- sonrió levemente.

-Años después entendí que a ellos también les afectaba haberlos perdido, es decir, ellos solo tuvieron un hijo y cuando mamá llegó, tuvieron una familia más grande, una familia que también perdieron – comentó tristemente- Yo no fui los primeros días a la escuela, porque los abuelos no sabían cómo reaccionaría con otros niños, yo solo había convivido con la extraña gente de la casa de huéspedes, hasta que decidieron que no podrían esconderme del mundo y que tendría que enfrentarlo…

[Flashback]

-Galletita, debemos llevarlo a la escuela, es un chico muy inteligente, le hará bien convivir con gente pequeña de su edad – le explicaba Phil a su esposa que sujetaba a su nieto con todas las fuerzas de sus brazos y corazón.

-Pero Tex es muy pequeño… los chicos del rodeo pueden ser muy malvados – contestaba tristemente la anciana.

-Debe aprender a salir adelante, es un chico fuerte, tiene sangre de aventurero – El abuelo se acercó a Arnold y le acarició el cabello, éste suspiró, sonrió ligeramente, pero siguió dormido en brazos de su abuela.

-Pero… él no puede irse aún… - rogaba.

-Gertie, deja de ser atolondrada, solo lo llevaremos a la escuela y lo recogeremos a la hora indicada, él no se irá a un lugar desconocido – abrazó a su esposa, que comenzaba a llorar.

La pérdida de su hijo y su nuera había dejado estragos en la anciana que no deseaba separarse del niño ni un segundo, así habían pasado el último año y medio de Arnold desde que sus padres se habían marchado, siempre lo tenían con ellos, nunca estaba fuera de su vista y no importaba qué cosa tuvieran que hacer, jamás lo dejaban extrañar a sus padres demasiado tiempo.

-De acuerdo…. – contestó por fin la anciana.

-Esa es mi chica – sonrió el abuelo ligeramente y la besó en la mejilla.

-Pero yo voy con él – terminó dando media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación llevándose a Arnold con ella.

-Vieja loca…

[Fin]

-Ese día… - continuó Arnold – La mayoría de los niños iban acompañados de sus padres, y bueno yo… iba con mis abuelos.

-¡Pero tus abuelos son geniales Arnold! – lo interrumpió Gerald.

-Lo sé, pero para un niño de 3 años, no es sencillo entender por qué tus padres son los únicos que no están dejándote en la escuela… - se encogió de hombros.

-Claro… tienes razón hermano, continúa – Gerald lo pensó un momento alejándose de la imagen de "qué pasaría si fuera yo_"_.

-Bueno, esa era la razón por la que yo estaba triste ese día, hasta que apareciste tú y bueno, comencé a pensar que si en mi primer día tenía ya a "un mejor amigo" quizá "no todo tiene que ser tan malo".

-Así que yo salvé tu día eh viejo – le sonrió elevando las cejas un par de veces.

-Sé que solo me hablaste porque le temías a los otros niños Gerald – contestó lanzándole uno de sus zapatos.

-¿¡A caso estabas ciego!? ¡Harold ya era inmenso a los 4 años! – le gritó y ambos se rieron.

-Lo sé, pero… hubo alguien más que me recordó que no todo era tan malo – dijo pensativamente atrayendo la atención de Gerald nuevamente.

-¿De qué hablas?- frunció el ceño.

-Bueno… unas semanas después…

* * *

**[Flashback]**

-Abuelo… mira – el Abuelo observó al pequeño Arnold señalando desde su silla del auto por la ventana.

-¿Qué?... oh – expreso el abuelo al ver a una pequeña niña caminando sola bajo la lluvia.

-¿Por qué ella va sola? – preguntó consternado Arnold.

-No lo sé Arnold – dijo tristemente el anciano estacionando el auto frente al edificio de preescolar de su nieto – pero, ¿qué te parece si somos amables con ella? – le sonrió a su nieto antes de salir del auto y ayudar a su nieto a bajar.

-Me parece linda…

**[FIN]**

* * *

-¡¿LINDA!? – gritó Gerald.

-¡Así es Gerald! – Lo calmó molesto – Era una pequeña niña llena de barro caminando sola a la escuela ¿sabes? tenía un lindo moño rosa en su cabello rubio y mojado y en verdad, ella en verdad parecía muy triste. Quizá yo no tenía padres, pero ella sí y sin embargo… sin embargo iba sola y mojada a la escuela… - recordó con tristeza la primera vez que la vio.

-Claro… suena algo horrible, yo solo la recuerdo molestándonos – se disculpó el moreno.

-Sí, es lógico, pero… a veces no sé si lo recuerdo o lo soñé, pero creo que ella no era así los primeros días – Arnold miró al techo por donde la luz entraba ya fuertemente – Creo que antes la molestaban mucho, incluso creo, que yo era la única persona que se acercaba a ella, parecía frágil y tímida…

-¿¡Tímida!?

-¡¿Quieres por favor dejar de hacer eso!?

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que… yo no me acuerdo de esas cosas en el preescolar.

-Pues no deberías de sorprenderte tanto Gerald, al final de cuentas, Helga siempre ha sido diferente del resto – se quejó Arnold.

-¿Diferente bueno o diferente… malo? – preguntó esperando una reacción exagerada, sin embargo su amigo solo suspiró.

-A veces buena… y a veces mala… - se encogió de hombros y miró la alfombra de nuevo – Pero ella es así, en preescolar siempre recibía felicitaciones por sus pinturas, fue la primera que combinó los colores para crear nuevos, porque estaba enfadada de no poder hacer arcoíris con más colores – sonrió al recordar la pintura de la niña del moño rosa.

-No puedo creer que tengas tanta memoria viejo – se sorprendió Gerald, haciendo que el rubio se sintiera avergonzado.

-Bueno, fue ella entonces quien también contribuyó a que viera las cosas desde otra perspectiva, realmente nunca he podido agradecerle… Sin embargo, con el tema de mis padres… tú sabes que fueron a San Lorenzo por el mal del sueño que atacó a los ojos verdes y no volvieron, pero, encontré un diario sobre ellos cuando teníamos 10 años…

Arnold contó a su mejor amigo la forma en que encontró el diario tras querer esconder todo lo que poseía sobre sus padres, su desesperación porque no volvían e incluso cómo sintió enfado con ellos por no volver con él como habían prometido. Gerald escuchaba atento intentando no pensar en lo que probablemente él sentiría si la situación fuese al contrario, que es lo que siempre lo ponía en estado crítico, sin embargo; un escalofrió lo recorrió al darse cuenta de cuánto Arnold llevaba dentro de sí y admirándolo por la entereza con la que manejaba el asunto delante de todos, mientras realmente sufría por la ausencia de sus padres.

-Hasta se me ocurrió la loca idea de ir a buscarlos cuando encontré el mapa… - decía sonriendo, pero con una mirada de tristeza – desperté a los abuelos y les hablé de mis planes… ellos solo me miraban con preocupación… la abuela nunca había actuado más normal y quizá nunca lo ha vuelto a hacer…

-Pero no has ido a buscarlos… - agregó lentamente su mejor amigo.

-No… el abuelo no dijo nada, solo me miraba y miraba el mapa sorprendido… pero la abuela comenzó a llorar… yo no entendía qué pasaba, solo quería correr a seguir el mapa y buscar a mis padres… - Arnold respiraba profundamente pero ambos muchachos tenían un nudo en la garganta – ellos no me dejaron ir Gerald.

-Bueno… es… es comprensible… ¿no lo crees? – Gerald intentaba darse ánimos.

-Si… realmente es muy comprensible… - Arnold se frotó el puente de la nariz – pero, pero yo no quería rendirme, así que continué insistiendo hasta que por fin el abuelo habló y dijo que ellos ya estaban muy viejos para acompañarme a la jungla y que por ningún motivo me perderían a mí también.

-Lo siento hermano…

-No lo hagas, aún no termina la historia… – dijo una vez más frotándose la sien -¿Recuerdas esa semana en la que no asistí a la preparatoria, porque estaba enfermo de "mononucleosis"? – le preguntó haciendo el ademán característico de comillas.

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien, tus abuelos no dejaban que nadie se acercara – le contestó.

-Bueno, yo… yo no estuve solo… al menos no todo el tiempo – le sonrió.

-¿De qué hablas viejo? No te pongas misterioso…

* * *

**[FLASHBACK]**

-Abuelo, Abuela, iré al campo Gerald con los chicos – gritaba un Arnold joven de 16 años deslizándose por el barandal nuevo de la escalera de la casa de huéspedes con su bate de béisbol en la mano.

-¡Espera Kimba! – Le gritó la abuela – ¡quiero que me lleves al centro comercial a comprar un lindo bikini!.

-¡Abuela es casi invierno! – le gritó acercándose a la cocina y observando a Monique (la nueva residente de la casa de huéspedes, charlando animada con el señor Hyun) – no falta poco para que nieve…

-Se lo hemos dicho un millón de veces – dijo Monique que tomaba chocolate caliente en una taza con forma de panda.

-¿Has visto lo lindos que se ven los cerezos al florecer? – Le preguntó el señor Hyun.

-Claro, primera es mi época favorita del año – le sonrió Monique.

-Pero que tontos – se quejó la abuela acercándose a su nieto – Esta es la época del año en donde comprar un bikini ¡es una ganga Tex! Por eso tienes que llevarme…

-Está bien abuela, pero iremos pronto, quizá es el último juego de la temporada antes de la primera nevada – le sonrió Arnold a su abuela.

-Eres mi nieto favorito – le dijo la abuela dándole un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Soy tu único nieto – negó con la cabeza.

-Eso crees tú Arnold, pero… - la abuela no terminó esa frase pues el sonido del timbre los distrajo.

-Ve por tu bolso abuela, yo atenderé la puerta…

Arnold casi tiene un paro cardiaco cuando ve a la persona que se encontraba parada frente a él, era un hombre no más alto que el, moreno, con bigote, cara de haber sufrido mucho en la vida y ojos de sorpresa, el aire se tensó lentamente.

-¿Arnold? – le preguntó con timidez.

-¿Eduardo? – contesto entrecerrando los ojos, nunca lo había visto, pero se lo describieron tantas veces, que le parecía sumamente familiar.

-Vaya, eres, eres idéntico a tus padres – aseguró mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Quién es, Arnold? – Preguntó el señor Hyun.

-¡Dile a esa fea niña que no queremos galletas! – gritó el abuelo desde algún lugar de la casa.

-Phil y Gertie… están… -Eduardo tartamudeaba sin dejar de ver a Arnold.

-Están bien… - contestó Arnold que no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, ni qué pensar…

-¡KIM… EDUARDO! - gritó la abuela al salir de la puerta de la cocina.

-Hola… - salió de su boca, cuando las rodillas de la anciana se doblaron y su nieto corrió en su auxilio.

-¡ABUELO! – gritó Arnold sosteniendo a la abuela del codo que se acercaba lentamente como si hubiera visto un fantasma al hombre en el pórtico.

-No puedo creerlo – escuchó decir al abuelo muy cerca suyo.

-Phil… Gertie… - empezó a decir Eduardo casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que? – Gertie parecía leerle la mente a Arnold, que quería preguntarle mil cosas, pero simplemente no se le ocurría nada.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos… - dijo el abuelo empujando a todos fuera de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras él. Una vez afuera, se sentaron en la escalera todos, excepto Eduardo que seguía de pie frente a ellos, la abuela abrazaba fuertemente el brazo derecho de su nieto dándole la mano y el abuelo los cobijaba a los dos con su brazo protector.

-Vienes solo – comenzó el abuelo.

-Así es… - asintió Eduardo quitándose el sombrero – Sé que quizá soy a la última persona en el mundo a la que desean ver… - dijo con tristeza y muy lentamente. Arnold no parecía escuchar nada, simplemente lo veía mover los labios de un lado a otro captando diferentes frases.

-Lo siento muchísimo…. mis mejores amigos… grandes personas… volverme loco… jamás me rendiría… encontraron la avioneta…

-¿¡QUE!? – gritó Arnold haciéndose entrar en razón y obligándose a escucharlo todo.

-Lo lamento Arnold… en verdad no sabes cuánto lo siento… - decía llorando.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? por favor repítalo… - Arnold se sentía las mejillas cálidas y encendidas.

-El grupo de rescate encontró la avioneta hace unos meses, en uno de los barrancos de las islas desconocidas donde habitaban los ojos verdes, pero… pero estaba hecha polvo – La abuela soltó un gemido y se abrazó tan fuerte como pudo de su nieto – Nadie pudo acercarse a ella demasiado, porque es un lugar extremadamente peligroso, pero todo estaba en ruinas… buscamos a los alrededores, esperando encontrar algo… pero… pero no fue así… Han pasado ya muchos años… quizá sus cuerpos… bueno… - Arnold sintió dentro de su estómago un vacío que había sido construido desde hace 16 años.

-¿Pero, los víveres, las cosas que llevaban? –preguntó el abuelo.

-No encontramos nada Phil… todo está lleno de animales, que… bueno, ellos comen…

-No… no… ¡NO! – gritó la abuela.

-Lo siento en verdad Gertie… - Eduardo también lloraba.

-¡Mi hijo es un héroe! ¡Él… Stella… ellos… no pueden… ellos prometieron volver Puky! – gritó el abuelo tomando de las manos a su esposa.

Arnold sabía que sus abuelos sufrían igual que él en su propio estilo, pero nunca los había visto tan desgarrados como ese día, él mismo quería volverse loco, romperlo todo, gritar, huir… sin embargo algo apareció frente a él… como si su propia mente le estuviera jugando una broma, un ángel de cabellos rubios lo miraba con un gran par de ojos azules inundados en lágrimas, las mejillas encendidas y los brazos abiertos. La chica se acercó lentamente a ellos, quedando un paso tras Eduardo. El muchacho la miraba fijamente, como hipnotizado, súbitamente las ganas de morirse o matar a alguien desaparecieron y estiró su mano hasta ella, que la tomó con cuidado…

Arnold no recordaba mucho, salvo los brazos de Helga alrededor de él, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y hablando rápidamente con todo el mundo a su paso, mientras avanzaban hacia las escaleras y por las escaleras hasta le habitación de Arnold.

Una vez dentro cerró la puerta con el pie, el muchacho rubio se dejó caer en la alfombra, arrastrándola consigo, ella se recargó en la puerta, mientras él se tumbó en el suelo entre sus piernas sin dejar de abrazarse de ella. Helga lo rodeó con sus brazos acunándolo, moviendo sus cuerpos con sincronía total, él apoyo su cara en el pecho de ella, que acarició su cabello y lloraron juntos.

El tiempo pasó demasiado lento, Arnold solo sentía dolor y calidez, ella lo miraba con ojos llorosos cuando él levantaba la cabeza y la observaba, no le importaba que lo viera, no se sentía avergonzado, simplemente dentro de él, sabía que no quería a nadie más con él en este momento.

-Vamos… - dijo ella despacio cuando él minimizó un poco su llanto.

-No… no quiero moverme… - contestó.

-Por favor… - rogó ella, se veía tan frágil y tan bella, que Arnold creía estar soñando y viviendo una pesadilla al mismo tiempo.

-No… - suplicó él, aferrándose más al pequeño cuerpo de la chica.

-No iré a ningún lado… solo quiero meternos en la cama – le dijo despacio. La idea comenzó a parecerle buena al muchacho, incluso se sentía ligeramente mejor, por lo tanto se esforzó en ponerse de pie con la ayuda de ella y se acercaron a la cama.

-Mis… abuelos… - preguntó entre sorbidas de nariz.

-Estarán bien… Monique y Susy los están cuidando… no te preocupes… - le dijo sentándolo en la cama, se agachó, le quitó los tenis, los calcetines e intento dar media vuelta cuando Arnold la tomó de la mano.

-Traeré una pijama ¿sí? – le dijo acariciándole el cabello dulcemente y él la soltó.

La miró caminar por la habitación cómodamente, sabiendo exactamente en dónde estaba todo y sonrió, era lindo verla moviéndose en su espacio. Se preguntó si su madre habría pensado lo mismo que él trayendo a una chica a su habitación y volvió a llorar, nunca lo sabría… Al instante ella ya estaba junto a él, ayudándole a quitarse la camisa, poniéndole una nueva, ofreciéndole el pantalón de algodón y dándose vuelta esperando que él se cambiara solo.

La volvió a tomar de la mano cuando terminó, ella se quitó los zapatos y avanzó por la cama hasta la orilla, donde abrió los brazos nuevamente recibiéndolo, para quedarse en esa posición durante largas horas… Arnold no supo a qué hora entró en el sueño, solo lo mantuvo tranquilo ese calor y ese aroma a flores.

Abrió los ojos lentamente pero aún no había mucha luz, le dolían los ojos y un poco la cabeza, el aroma a flores había desaparecido y entró en pánico, se sentó rápidamente en la cama y la buscó por todos lados con la mirada, el techo mostraba un cielo gris, aparentemente nublado. Se puso de pie y observó la ropa de la chica en el suelo, excepto los pantalones, Arnold comenzó a recordarlo todo e instintivamente volteó a ver la foto de sus padres, la tomó y los miró por un lago tiempo, más lágrimas caían. Se suponía que estaba acostumbrado a vivir sin ellos, pero se dio cuenta de que siempre esperó a que ellos volvieran. Fue entonces cuando recordó que no sabía qué había pasado con los abuelos y salió de la cama, sin importarle su apariencia abrió la puerta de su habitación. Iba a medio camino de sus escaleras, cuando escucho la voz de la chica provenir de otra habitación.

-¿Está claro? – decía con autoridad.

-Claro que si linda – esa era la voz de Susy, que ahora era divorciada.

-Bien, ahora señor Hyun, los médicos vendrán a las 10 a verlos a todos ¿podría ir junto con Monique a comprar lo que ellos indiquen?

-Por supuesto que sí, nosotros podríamos incluso ayudar a Susy con la cena – se ofreció Monique.

-Excelente y Ernie, por favor encárgate de hablar con tu mujer y decirle que nos mande un servicio de limpieza, además deberás supervisarlo. – Al parecer se estaba haciendo cargo de todo en la casa, no solo de Arnold.

-Por dinero no se preocupen, el señor anónimo nos dejó un gran paquete que yo personalmente voy a administrar, cualquier cosa que necesiten toquen 3 veces la puerta del Arnold y si traerán comida deben tocar 2 ¿Dudas?

-Yo, tengo una- dijo Susy – ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? – le preguntó.

-Yo no importo Susy, solo quiero las comidas favoritas de ellos, solo eso importa, ahora suban un poco de chocolate caliente para Arnold y un gran vaso de agua fría, por favor – Arnold no podía creer que ella organizara a todos en la pensión y ellos simplemente la obedecieran. Cuando lo hacía con los chicos de la pandilla era una cosa, pero con adultos, realmente estaba impresionado y agradecido, pues al parecer ella había organizado todo pensando en él y sus abuelos.

Volvió a su habitación y se recostó, no quería hacerla sentir avergonzada, así que decidió hacerse el dormido, ella entró un minuto después y se pasó a su lado de la cama, justo frente a él. Arnold sintió un cálido dedo de Helga en su frente y luego sintió como lo deslizaba por su cara.

-Ojalá pudiera meterte en una burbuja… - dijo quedamente y se acercó a él – tú no deberías de estar así… - le dijo al oído – si tan solo pudiera yo hacer algo más por ti… -El muchacho no soportó más, tenía que decirle gracias, tenía que abrazarla y no conformarse con caricias, aunque realmente las disfrutara. Abrió los ojos y se acomodó más cerca de ella, que lo miraba sorprendida, la abrazó y ella correspondió el abrazo, dejándolo respirar nuevamente de su aroma a flores.

-Gracias – dijo él sintiéndose más seguro.

-Cuando quieras – contestó ella besándole la frente.

**[FIN FLASHBACK]**

* * *

-Amigo no... No tenía ni idea… - le dijo Gerald sorprendido.

-Ella se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo que yo necesité, le dijo a Bob que estaría con Phoebe, fue a mis clases por mis deberes y después venía a mi habitación – Arnold sonrió.

-¿Y qué pasó después? – preguntó con sumo interés.

-Entendí… entendí que no me daré por vencido con mis padres, por eso estudié aviación además de arquitectura, por eso soy piloto, voy a ir a buscarlos ahora que soy mayor… - contesto decidido y sintiendo como un ardor subía por su garganta.

-¿Y qué pasa con Helga? Si todo parecía bien… ¿por qué?- preguntaba contrariado.

-Bueno…. Digamos que ella y yo no sabíamos cómo manejar la situación, ella estuvo conmigo todos los días, la conocí de la forma en que debí de haberla conocido siempre, detrás de su máscara ¿sabes?, ella me contó cosas sobre Bob y Miriam, cosas que no le diría a nadie, y… nos hicimos realmente buenos amigos… después… bueno… yo hice una estupidez…

-¿Qué hiciste?

-La besé…. – se estremeció algo molesto consigo mismo.

-Y no querías… - comenzó a decir entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí… me moría de ganas pero…- suspiró mientras apretaba el puño - Me acababan de dar la noticia de mis padres, así que ella pensó que solo lo hacía por gratitud y porque estaba "vulnerable", según sus palabras. –miro al techo, resopló y volvió a mirar la alfombra.

- ¿Y no era así? – Gerald intentaba descifrar a su mejor amigo, pero al esconder su mirada, no podía hacer mucho.

-Al principio dije que no y discutimos, discutimos mucho, por eso ella decidió irse diciendo "Sí estás tan bien como para discutir, entonces ya puedo irme a casa, tonto cabezón", así que se fue dejándome sin saber qué era lo que en realidad pasaba, ahora creo que realmente solo encontré en ese entonces la excusa perfecta para hacer lo que hice.

-¿Y, por qué no hablaste con ella viejo? – le recriminó el moreno.

-Quise explicarle eso cuando volví a la escuela –dijo amargamente -pero fue entonces cuando la vi en brazos de Peapod y enloquecí un poco – miró sobre su hombro – y quizá un poco más cuando supe que ella no le dijo a dónde iba cada tarde y cada noche … bueno… ya sabes esa historia que se repite entre los chicos.

-Con que era verdad eh Arnold – dijo el moreno divertido - tú hiciste que ellos terminaran, debiste estar muy celoso mi hermano.

-Yo pensé que ella me quería de nuevo y luego veo que no…

-¿De nuevo? Arnold, hay muchas cosas que no me has dicho ¿cierto? – Dijo seriamente.

-Ella es una persona sorprendente Gerald… - por fin Arnold decidió ser más claro – sé que suena desconcertante, pero ella es mucho más de lo que uno puede llegar a ver… los días que se quedó conmigo, se divertía escuchando las aventuras que le platicaba sobre mis padres, descubrí que le temía a las tormentas eléctricas, que era alérgica a las fresas y a ciertas flores, que le gusta el arte y sus intereses iban de extremo a extremo todo el tiempo, por lo que se sentía confundida y desorientada. – compartió con su amigo sus descubrimientos y este lo miraba pensativo.

-Aguarda un segundo… - dijo extrayendo de su mente un viejo recuerdo – ¿esto tiene que ver con el día que salvamos al vecindario? Ese día no me explicaste que hacía Helga en el techo de Industrias Futuro, solo dijiste "ella es una caja de sorpresas" – comentó sonriendo, sin embargo su amigo lo miró seriamente.

-Ese fue otro de mis terribles errores – compartió secamente – Sabes amigo, ese sujeto "Voz ronca", en realidad era una niña rubia con moño rosa.

-¡¿Qué!? – Gerald se puso de pie tras la sorpresa - ¡¿Cómo? ¿Ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! – exigió.

-Cálmate Gerald… ella no quería que nadie lo supiera, por eso no te lo dije, ella en realidad intentaba ayudarnos, la descubrí en una de las llamadas cuando estábamos sobre el techo de IF – reveló a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Pero se burló de nosotros todo el tiempo, cómo es que al final terminó ayudándonos a salvar el vecindario, es decir ¡¿por qué?! -

-Yo le pregunté lo mismo en aquella ocasión… entonces… ella explotó y me dijo que yo le gustaba, que sentía algo por mí, así que esa era su razón…– dijo mirando por encima del hombro apenado y frotándose el cuello.

-No… puedo… creerlo… – decía Gerald sentándose nuevamente en el sillón sorprendido pero intentando conservar la calma.

-Lo sé, pero eso no fue todo – el muchacho suspiró y volvió a mirar al suelo – después de salvar al vecindario, yo… bueno, yo le dije que si todo había sido parte del calor del momento…. me sentía abrumado con todo lo que había pasado ¿sabes?, realmente nunca pensé que todo cambiaría…

-¿Y qué dijo ella?

-Dijo que yo tenía razón, incluso parecía feliz de que yo le hubiera sugerido una salida a lo que pasó… inicialmente me sentí aliviado, sin embargo esa noche me pareció que algo había hecho mal, pensé que realmente había sido algo cruel de mi parte, ella dijo algo lindo sobre mí, quizá fue obsesivo, pero también fue lindo y yo simplemente le di la opción de ignorar todo lo que pasó.

-Pero, dijiste que ella había estado feliz con la opción ¿no? – el moreno arrugó el ceño.

-Sí, eso parecía, pero la noté un poco triste cuando volvimos a la primaria, fue el año en que ella dejó de molestar tanto a todo el mundo ¿recuerdas? – Gerald intentó hacer memoria de su último año en la primaría 118 y efectivamente ese año Helga ya no tenía tantos arranques de "mata inocentes", seguía siendo competitiva, aún tenía apodos para todo el mundo, pero ya no le pegaba a alguien _sin razón_.

- ¿Y tú crees que todo lo de Industrias Futuro tuvo que ver en su actitud? – Dicho de esa forma a Arnold le pareció bastante absurdo, aunque realmente sintiera que sí tenía mucho que ver.

-Bueno, no lo sé, pero cuando entramos a la escuela media las cosas comenzaron a cambiar aún más, comenzamos a tener nuevos amigos, clases diferentes y Helga, que había dejado de ser tan cruel con todo el mundo, comenzó a incluirme en su lista, ignorándome aún más que en último año de primaria… así que, a veces creo que extrañaba… bueno… ser molestado…

-No quiero entrometerme amigo, pero mi padre dice que una persona se acostumbra incluso a las cosas malas…

-Exacto, pero, era algo más que eso Gerald, yo… creo que extrañaba que ella me pusiera atención, así que comencé a molestarla solo porque sí – sonrió.

-Recuerdo las consecuencias de sus constantes enfrentamientos – también sonrió mientras los ojos de Arnold brillaban recordando como pasaban horas en la sala de castigo.

-Todo era diferente cuando estábamos solos, en ocasiones era como volver a la primaria y nos jugábamos bromas o nos retábamos a hacer cosas tontas, a veces escuchábamos música sin decir una palabra, otras charlábamos de cosas sin sentido terminando en un debate esperando que el otro cambiara de opinión… En realidad era divertido exasperarla pues sabía que no me haría daño, aunque debo admitir que ponerla a prueba era tentador – reveló con malicia.

-Oye viejo, eso suena perverso – le regañó.

-Sí, lo era – siguió sonriendo – pero… era algo desconcertante ser una persona a solas y ser otra frente a todos, tú y Phoebe por ejemplo, siempre han dicho lo que sienten por el otro sin importar quién esté o lo que los demás piensen, quizá no están juntos por sus motivos privados, pero realmente saben qué es lo que el otro siente…

-Bueno, no metería las manos al fuego por eso hermano – negó Gerald.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – ahora Arnold era el interesado.

-Bueno, viejo ya pasaron ¿qué? ¿4 o 5 años? No me malinterpretes, ella me encanta y entiendo las razones que siempre me ha dado, pero… -suspiró- pero yo quiero más que solo veranos e inviernos, yo quiero estar con ella, no sé cuál es realmente el problema… - dijo frustrado pensado en Phoebe.

-Vamos Gerald, tú sabes que ella está siempre bastante ocupada y tú no gozas de todo el tiempo del mundo que digamos, yo creo que Phoebe es bastante racional, ¡solo mírate! Siempre que son vacaciones estás con ella casi todo el tiempo y es genial verte feliz, pero terminas deshecho al final de las vacaciones, ¿no crees que Phoebe también sienta lo mismo? – Arnold intentaba aconsejar paciencia a su amigo, pero sabía que una vez que éste tenía una idea era difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-No lo sé viejo… mejor volvamos a lo tuyo ¿quieres?... –arrugó el gesto intentando dejar de lado sus sentimientos, pues intentaba ponerse al día de años en la ignorancia - Hasta el momento he entendido que ella sentía algo por ti y te lo dijo en Industrias Futuro, pero tú le dijiste que fue el calor del momento y crees que ella sintió que ignoraste sus sentimientos hacia ti, motivo por el cual dejó de ser una bestia salvaje con el mundo, o quizá solo fue uno de los factores por los cuales dejó de ser una bestia salvaje chupa sangre con el resto del mundo, incluyéndote. Ese fue el detonante de tu afición evidente de hacerla rabiar, (debo hacer un paréntesis viejo y decirte que creo que ella no te lastimaría porque fue en la escuela media cuando tú creciste más de lo que se esperaba y dejamos de ser unos debiluchos) con los constantes castigos conociste a Helga o pasaste tiempo con ella que no habías valorado hasta ahora, porque en ese momento te desconcertaba la idea de que fueran dos personas distintas, una a solas y otra frente a todos en la escuela, ¿voy bien? – tomó aire.

-Mejor de lo que yo hubiera esperado – contestó asombrado.

-Viejo, a pesar de lo que diga, he escuchado a Phoebe hablar un millón de veces sobre la importancia de aprender a escuchar, he mejorado con los años, me sorprende que no me hayas contado esto antes – dijo amargamente pero sin que pareciera un reclamo.

-Lo siento… en verdad me sentía avergonzado – dijo volviendo a su estado anterior de estatua.

-Amigo yo no voy a juzgarte por algo que ya pasó – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo sé, pero no me siento orgulloso… los siguientes años pasaron así Gerald, estuve con Lila y me di cuenta de que no era lo que yo esperaba… conocí a Gloria y salí un tiempo con Sofía, mientras que Helga tuvo esa estúpida relación con Brainy, después con Peapod, y aunque ella lo niegue, sé que ese tal Erik por el que todas se morían la miraba a ella. – recordó celosamente y esperó no tener que contarle a su mejor amigo los pormenores de todas las experiencias con la chica rubia a lo largo de esos 3 años en la escuela media superior.

-Te enamoraste de ella ¿cierto? – le dijo tranquilamente Gerald tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! No, no… bueno… yo… sí… en realidad, nunca lo supe –suspiró- hasta hace 4 años, cuando ella por fin se fue – Arnold levantó la mirada y su amigo pudo ver que la luz en su mirada se oscurecía ligeramente y agregó:

-Cuando ella se fue, pensé en todas esas veces en que estuvimos juntos, solo ella y yo sabíamos qué era lo que pasaba entre nosotros, no es que me importara lo que los demás pensaran, pero sé que no hubiera sido nada agradable para ninguno ser blanco de chismes o burlas. Al menos no era lo que soy ahora y en ese entonces las tonterías de las personas externas sí importaban un poco más que ahora ¿no crees? –Al chico le molestaba admitir que quizá debió de ignorar a todos, dejar su orgullo atrás y dejar actuar a sus sentimientos, pero como dicen; "Él hubiera no existe".

-No todos somos Ronda Loyd viejo, pero recuerdo que fueron años difíciles para Helga porque Phoebe me contaba que intentaba ayudarla en su relación con sus padres, y que Miriam había desaparecido un tiempo dejando la casa y Bob a manos de Helga.

-Sí – afirmo sonriendo – pero no fue tan malo, esos años ella recuperó a su familia, los abuelos me contaban que Bob tenía que poner mucho de su parte si quería igualar el ingenio de su hija e intentar salvar su relación con ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ella pasaba bastante tiempo en la casa de huéspedes con mis abuelos, no sé bien qué hacían a menos de que ella y yo tuviéramos un buen día – dijo sonriendo amargamente.

-Sabes hermano, todo esto va bien, pero si tú la querías ¿Qué paso? - preguntó contrariado.

-No lo sé, ella no volvió a repetir lo que dijo en Industrias Futuro, así que yo realmente nunca estuve seguro de qué era lo que pasaba, en ocasiones sentía que ella aún guardaba un sentimiento, pero otras, me convencía el hecho de que ella no sentía ni orugas en el estómago por mí.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nunca lo que sentías? – preguntó afirmando que era lo que debió de haber dicho.

-Porque era absurdo Gerald, ella tenía a media escuela de chicos babeando descaradamente y yo realmente no supe con certeza qué era lo que sentía, solo sabía que me volvía loco, a veces me encantaba, era buena y simpática, pero sarcástica y divertida, otras me sacaba de quicio siendo cruel y malhumorada… ¿Qué debía de decirle? Hola, espero que entiendas que en ocasiones me gustas mucho y en otras te detesto, ¿quieres estar conmigo para matarnos mutuamente?

-Tienes razón hermano, suena algo loco… - dijo otorgándole la razón a su mejor amigo.

- Como sea… solo años más tarde me di cuenta de que todo el tiempo estuve queriendo lo que ya tenía, pero simplemente fui muy idiota, tan idiota que no me daba cuenta de nada, pero solo ella puede hacerme salir de mis casillas – sonrió – ponerme de buen humor y volverme loco en el mismo instante.

-Quizá no fuiste idiota, simplemente éramos jóvenes amigos, pero ahora…

-Ahora ya no cuenta Gerald, yo he tomado mi decisión y a pesar de que sea un cobarde y no tenga una buena excusa por lo de ayer en la noche, no puedo cambiar de opinión. – dijo fríamente.

-Arnold… no me digas que hiciste… lo que creo que hiciste… - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No Gerald, pero no mentiré diciendo que no lo deseaba y todo fue mi culpa… - dijo escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos - ahora que lo pienso, solo era una chica bella siendo arrastrada por alguien a quien alguna vez quiso, pero cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba… ella entró en pánico y me pidió que me marchara sintiéndose culpable de todo, cuando en realidad ¡fui yo Gerald! – le gritó sintiendo toda la culpa caer en sus hombros.

-¿La besaste? – preguntó tímidamente.

-Sí, la besé, al principio me excusé en los tragos de más para ponerme terco y llevarla a casa, luego ella fue a vestirse y cuando volvió… yo la besé, ella me dijo que no estaba bien, pero me importo muy poco – levantó la mirada a su amigo que lo miraba comprensivo – no me importó nada, incluso cuando ella se resistió yo me olvidé de ser un caballero, me volví insistente y bueno… como te dije, ella encontró la forma de hacerme entrar en razón recordándome a Amy – suspiró- Amy….

-Mmmm, mmm, mmm, tienes un gran problema viejo- dijo el moreno negando con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie, se acercaba a su amigo y se sentaba a su lado.

-En realidad no lo tengo Gerald, ella me ha olvidado – dijo serio- y a pesar de que ayer me dejé llevar por un primitivo impulso, yo quiero estar con Amy, es una linda chica, amable, divertida y sé que siente algo muy especial, por mí – terminó con voz ronca.

-Eso no lo dudo viejo, pero ¿Qué pasa con lo que sientes por Pataki? – _"ay no seas pendejo hermano"_ pensaba.

-Yo… - se tocó nerviosamente la muñeca.

-Si Arnold, ¿Qué pasa con eso? – lo acusó.

-No pasa nada con eso Gerald, quizá Helga siempre va a ser una persona especial en mi vida, así como Tom lo fue para Amy, pero eso no significa que aún sienta algo por ella, ayer simplemente me aproveché del momento, eso fue todo – _"Porque eso fue todo… ¿no Arnold?" _se preguntaba a sí mismo.

-No creo que uno pueda aprovecharse del momento así como así viejo…

-Mira Gerald, yo solo te he contado la versión general de las cosas, realmente es mucho más complicado que eso… yo, realmente quiero que Helga sea feliz, y al parecer, es feliz sin mí – dijo decidido.

-De acuerdo viejo pero... ¿En realidad quieres casarte? – preguntó irritando a Arnold por el tono de su voz.

-Gerald, Amy es una chica realmente linda, solo debes darle una oportunidad y verás que es alguien muy agradable – le decía con media sonrisa.

-Escucha hermano, sé que no vas a querer escucharlo, pero… ¿no crees que estás apresurándote? Conoces a Amy desde hace menos de un año ¿cuál es la prisa? – preguntó irritado.

-No hay prisa Gerald, simplemente ella y yo compartimos muchas cosas juntos, yo en realidad creo que es una gran persona y bueno ella… - comenzó cuando Gerald lo interrumpió.

-Ella se parece a tu mamá Arnold… -dijo lentamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es una tontería! – espetó Arnold, pero Gerald solo lo miró detenidamente.

Arnold pensó en Amy, rubia de cabello castaño obscuro, estudiaba Biología, Botánica y Geografía cuyas pasiones en la vida eran viajar por el mundo y conocer las islas Galápagos. Tenía ojos oscuros y una linda sonrisa, pero Gerald no conocía de ella salvo lo poco que Arnold le contaba. Lo realmente poco que él le contaba.

-Está bien viejo, es una tontería, tienes razón y si estás tan seguro de todo lo que ha pasado, quizá no valga la pena entonces que te pregunte… ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Helga te olvidó? – le reprochó.

Gerald siempre había visto que entre los rubios había una especie de energía que los mantenía unidos, es decir, no se podía percibir a simple vista, pero cuando los mirabas discutir o simplemente charlar, los ojos de ambos destellaban fuego y a pesar de que ahora se hacía el desentendido, todas estas cosas el mismo Gerald las había visto pasar frente a él, sin embargo, habían prometido él y Phoebe no meterse en la relación de ambos y esperar a que en algún momento todo tomara su lugar.

Por fin Arnold se puso de pie lentamente, avanzó hasta a su armario, apartó unas cobijas de la parte más alta y sacó de detrás de ellas una caja de cartón, estaba muy vieja y descuidada, pero la miraba con adoración, despacio avanzó hasta su cama donde la colocó y le indicó a su amigo que se acercara. Ambos se sentaron frente a frente con la caja y un espacio entre ellos, el moreno no sabía la importancia de dicha caja de cartón, sin embargo el ambiente se había vuelto denso, delicado e irrompible. Arnold seguía mirándola con cariño, como si fuera un cofre de tesoro.

Levantó una de las pestañas de la caja, y leyó en voz alta: "_Dedicado a ti, que justo cuando me subestimaste, comencé a sorprenderte"_.

– La recibí cuando ella y Phoebe se fueron a Roma hace 4 años, al parecer se la dio a los abuelos el día después que le dije que no me importaba cuando se fuera… - Arnold se entristeció – yo en realidad quería disculparme con ella, había pensado en llevarla a cenar, o en prepararle algo yo mismo, sin embargo, ella sólo dejó esta caja y se fue. No tienes que entenderlo, pero en esta caja están las pruebas suficientes de que yo fui un idiota mucho tiempo y de alguna forma sé, que también era una despedida – suspiró.

-Oh viejo… eso suena horrible – le dijo tomándolo del hombro.

-Lo sé, es lo que pasa cuando uno es joven, ¿no crees? nunca te das cuenta realmente de cuánto tiempo ha pasado hasta que todo cambia y extrañas aquello que siempre tuviste… - miró al cielo que brillaba.

-¿No la abrirás? – le preguntó el moreno intrigado.

-No – le sonrió – me sé el contenido de memoria, solo quería mostrarte esto- le dijo mientras sacaba una vieja hoja de papel de dentro de la caja y se la entregaba a Gerald.

"_Querido Arnold: _

_Sé que para cuando leas esta carta quizá yo me encuentre a miles de kilómetros de distancia, lo cual será apropiado, pues no espero ver tu reacción cuando veas el contenido de lo que hay aquí dentro. Quizá para ti son pruebas de locura, pero para mí son pruebas de que tengo corazón. _

_Puedes tirar la caja, quemarla o hacer lo que quieras, a final de cuentas todo lo que hay aquí te pertenece de una u otra forma, jamás te pediré explicaciones si en un futuro volvemos a encontrarnos. Mi intención no es molestarte ni esperar que respondas a esto, pues sinceramente solo quiero entregarte aquello que es tuyo e irme lejos a donde pueda conservar íntegro lo que hay dentro de mí. _

_Eres un gran chico Arnold, el mejor en tu estilo, espero que en verdad seas muy feliz y puedas tener todo aquello que siempre has deseado, me gustaría__,__ si no es mucha molestia, que tomes cada cosa de esta caja como una prueba de que en algún lugar del mundo y en algún tiempo, existía una persona que buena o mala, tenía un cariño especial por ti y la próxima vez que eso ocurra, en verdad deseo que tanto tú como esa persona logren ser muy felices y dichosos. _

_Como eres un obsesivo fan de la preocupación, espero que no canalices tus malas energías en mí, pues yo voy a estar perfectamente bien ;) confía en mí cabeza de balón. Ciertamente tú has tenido mucha razón ayer y sí fuimos grandes amigos, así que no te alborotes el cabello, pues te ves mejor con tu corte hacía atrás y perdóname por todas las cosas tontas y estúpidas bromas que te gasté. En mi defensa solo era una niña. _

_Gracias por ser siempre tan tú y enseñarme que a pesar de mi apariencia ruda, siempre puede haber un chico listo y soñador dispuesto a ver más allá de mi exterior._

_Desde ahora sé que tú y yo podremos ser muy buenos amigos en algún momento y créeme que cuando ese momento llegue notarás la diferencia, por lo pronto__,__ yo seguiré dejando mis obsesiones en su lugar con sus respectivos dueños y voy a seguir adelante sin mirar al pasado._

_Espero puedas perdonar a la niña que habita en esta caja y que te molestó durante mucho tiempo… _

_Mis más sinceros deseos de dicha y felicidad…_

_Helga Geraldine Pataki_."

* * *

**FIN CAP SIETE... **Muchas gracias a todos por sus visitas a esta historia, y por sus comentarios (Orkidea16, Samsbook, Teshat, letifiesta y Sweetsol) en el capitulo pasado...

Disculpen todos que haya faltado a mi palabra de subir capitulo el Viernes diez de Mayo, pero se me complico un poco todo y justo en este momento mis editores (Charles y Lizzie) terminaron de revisar la historia, lamentan no haber podido revisar el capitulo pasado y por eso tiene algunas faltas de ortografía de mi parte x_x jaja, sin embargo, aquí les dejamos el otro.

Les mencione acerca de la imagen de mi perfile, es un dibujo echo por mi, les gusta? esta basada en el capitulo 2 de esta historia. Me gustaría saber que opinan de cambiar la imagen cada que suba capitulo, sin mas por el momento me disculpo nuevamente por la tardanza y prometo que no volverá a pasar, los adoro! :)


	8. Entre realidades y sueños

**************__****Hey arnold no me pertenece, le pertenece a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon,** este fanfic no fue hecho con fines de lucro, es simple entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

* * *

**[Entre realidades y sueños]**

Helga caminaba por la calle, era un día nublado, sin embargo el viento favorecía su vestido rosa con vuelo, las zapatillas blancas brillantes le daban un toque primaveral _"de acuerdo con el tema"_ pensó mientras su cabello lacio bailaba con el viento. Se sentía un poco estúpida vistiendo así, pero _"ya es en verdad muy tarde"_ se repetía mirando el reloj que colgaba de su muñeca, dobló la esquina y vio el bello edificio color crema.

Caminó a la puerta principal que estaba cerrada, un leve murmullo provenía del otro lado, extrañamente se sentía nerviosa, sin embargo, rodeó el edificio y entró por una de las puertas laterales que sí estaban abiertas; las brillantes luces del altísimo lugar la cegaron momentáneamente pero tenía que darse prisa, así que se metió detrás de una de las telas que adornaban el lugar y rezó porque nadie la hubiera visto.

"_Vaya… ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?" _Se preguntó mirando a una joven de cabello rojizo que corría de un lado a otro repartiendo unas bolsitas blancas a todo el mundo, que gritaban y charlaban sin parar. Pudo ver a sus amigos de la infancia sentados en una banca hasta atrás de otras tantas personas que no conocía en lo absoluto, todos vestían colores "pastel" entre naranjas, lilas, verdes y azules mentas; ella era la única vestida de rosa. _"Qué horrible color"_ pensó intentando cubrirse mejor con la tela color verde manzana.

Súbitamente todo el mundo se quedó callado y una música melosa y nada original comenzó a sonar…

"_No…"_ dijo triste tomándose fuertemente de la tela con ambas manos, las puertas principales se abrieron y lo vio desfilar lentamente por la alfombra color marrón mientras una hermosa mujer mayor lo sujetaba del brazo, parecía realmente feliz y orgullosa.

Intentó no mirar al compañero de la anciana mujer, pero era inevitable, en un traje negro reluciente y bien planchado se lucía un alto y apuesto joven, de espalda semi-ancha, brazos fuertes, mentón sutilmente levantado, cabello rubio trigo peinado hacia atrás y el más bello par de ojos verdes.

Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, era casi hipnotizante, solo maldecía ese estúpido moño verde que hacía desentonar a la fantasía inalcanzable que sus ojos presenciaban. El muchacho miraba directamente a la puerta de entrada, parecía intranquilo, casi nervioso y era aparente que respiraba con dificultad.

"_Mírame, aquí estoy… mírame"_ pendía la chica detrás de la cortina.

"_¿Y qué harás cuando te vea? ¿Salir corriendo?"_ una voz en su cabeza se hizo presente de inmediato.

"_No… yo solo… solo quiero que… quiero que me mire" _contestó tristemente.

Pequeñas exclamaciones de alegría la hicieron mirar hacia la puerta de entrada a donde se dirigían la mayoría de las miradas. Como si fuera un hada de cuentos o una real princesa, una hermosa chica de cabello castaño atravesó a paso lento la iglesia con aires de suficiencia. Llevaba el cabello sujetado en un apretado moño, velo corto y un gran vestido tipo betún blanco de pastel.

"_No… por favor…"_ volvió a repetir en voz baja. La bella novia avanzó hasta el rubio que la tomó de la mano y lo único que Helga podía ver ahora eran sus nucas y la parte trasera de sus cuerpos.

El padre comenzó a hablar pero la chica no escuchaba nada. Dentro de sí tenía su propia batalla entre lo que creía que estaba bien y lo que sentía que estaba bien.

"_No, no puedo soportarlo, no puedo"_ le decía una voz.

"_Corre, huye, lárgate ahora, tú no eres capaz de hacer esto"_ contestaba otra.

"_¡No! No puedo hacer esto, no puedo irme, es el día más importante de su vida" _un nudo en la garganta comenzó a crecer dentro de ella.

"_Exactamente… es el día más importante de su vida y ni siquiera te invitó"_ sintió eso tan dentro de su pecho, como si las palabras fueran una daga fría... fría y filosa.

"_Eso era obvio, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"_ dijo la primera voz algo irritada.

"_Exactamente, él solo invitó a las personas ESPECIALES para él_" eso había sido bajo para venir de sí misma.

"_¡Yo soy especial para él"_ se contestó con ojos llorosos. _"Yo… yo soy especial para él, no importa qué diga mi estúpida cabeza, yo sé que soy especial para él…"._

"_Si en verdad es eso posible, ¿qué haces tú escondida entre las cortinas_?" Se contestó molesta.

"_Yo, solo vine a acompañarlo, quiero que sea feliz"_ se dijo tristemente mientras más lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

"_¿Será feliz con eso a su lado?"_ se reprochó mientras miraba como les colocaban un lazo en forma de moño. La chica sonreía muchísimo pero él apenas mostraba una línea de expresión.

"_No lo sé, pero es lo que él quiere"_ contestó medio resignada.

"_¿Te lo dijo?, ¿cuándo te lo dijo?, ¡¿Alguna vez lo animaste a hablar seriamente de qué es lo que en realidad quería?!"_ de pronto la voz se había hecho más fuerte, tan fuerte que pareció inundarle la mente a la temerosa rubia de mejillas encendidas.

"_Pero… yo… pero yo…"_ sus ojos se inundaron más de lágrimas.

"_¡Pero nada, deja ya de ser tan estúpida, niña!_ – Le gritó – _"¿Alguna vez lo dejaste hablar de lo que sentía sin salir huyendo? ¿¡Alguna vez te decidiste a hablarle claro de lo que se alojaba dentro de ti!?"_

"_Yo… él no lo diría… él huiría de mi…" _

"_¿Te lo dijo o simplemente te lo inventaste sola?"_

"_No… yo…"_

"_¿No eras tú la que decía que no temía a nada? ¿¡Por qué temes que él realmente te ame!? ¿¡Por qué no puedes_ creerlo posible!?"

"_No es eso… es solo que…"_

"_Que tienes miedo y por miedo, saliste huyendo SIEMPRE, ¿cómo podría tomarte como opción si tu no se lo_ _permitías?" _

"_Ya es tarde…."_ Se dijo mirando cómo el sacerdote pedía los anillos y escuchó la típica frase «Si alguien se opone, que hable ahora o calle para siempre»

"_¡Nunca es tarde!"_

-¡YO ME OPONGO! – gritó saliendo de su escondite, con las rodillas y las manos temblándole.

Las miradas horrorizadas de los invitados no fueron disimuladas en lo más mínimo, pero ella solo tenía ojos para Arnold, que la miraba sorprendido; como esperando una explicación.

-¿Quién es esa? – dijo despectivamente la flamante novia, pero Helga ni la escuchó, ni le importó la mirada de desprecio con que la novia dijo «esa». La rubia avanzó lentamente unos pasos, sintiendo como un vacío crecía en su estómago, continuó acercándose como si percibiera que de un momento a otro alguien se lanzaría tras su cuello.

-Arnold…– comenzó a decir lentamente mientras la voz le temblaba y más lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. – Por favor… Arnold… no lo hagas… - le rogó, por primera vez en su vida, ella le rogó. Él solo la miraba sorprendido, no podía dejar de mirarla.

-¡Basta! – gritó la novia.

-No lo hagas… no aceptes… tú eres lo único para mí… - siguió diciendo mientras se acercaba más a él, que suavizaba la mirada.

– Yo... lo siento… lamento todo Arnold… Pero tú, tú eres mi amor…-las personas en el lugar súbitamente desaparecieron.

– Yo… te amo – dijo ya muy cerca de él, pero su "novia" se interpuso entre ellos.

-Arnold… - comenzó a llorar más, cuando él tomó a la mujer con la que se casaría de la cintura y la abrazó por detrás.

-Arnold… no… - tartamudeó, mientras la novia se giraba hacia su novio, que la abrazaba y miraba tiernamente.

-Oh mi osito – dijo ella tontamente acariciándole la cara.

-¡No! ¡Arnold! – le gritó acercándose e intentaba quitarle los brazos de alrededor de la chica, pero él seguía fuertemente atado.

-Eres tan buena… tan perfecta… - lo escuchó decir.

-Noooo… - suspiró tristemente la rubia.

-Tan Lila… - y se acercó para besarla.

-¡No… no… no! – Gritó ahora furiosa – ¡Basta! - se lanzó sobre la pareja y comenzó a usar toda su fuerza para romper su abrazo.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó el muchacho una vez que logró separarlos.

-¿¡Qué!? No seas idiota cabeza de balón… soy yo… ¡Soy Helga! – le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos y respiración agitada.

-¿Olga? – preguntó extrañado.

-¡Nooo! – chilló - ¡Helga! ¡Tu Helga! ¡La chica que miraste cuando nadie más vio! La primera en besarte de verdad, la única a la que recurrías cuando algo estaba mal… ¡Helga!... –le gritó mientras le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos.

-No… puedo… recordarte… - dijo contrariado.

-¡TÚ ME AMAS! ¡TÚ ME AMAS ARNOLD! – gritó chillando y colocando su frente a la de él…. El chico la miró dulcemente y le sonrío…

-Helga… Helga… - decía en suspiros…

* * *

-¡HELGA… HELGA… DESPIERTA! – le gritaba Phoebe a su mejor amiga que se revolvía y chillaba en el sillón de su sala.

-Qué… ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó abriendo dolorosamente los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el sonido de la música que inundaba el lugar no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

-Te quedaste dormida en el sillón – contestó la pequeña chica.

-Quiten eso… - pronunció quedamente tratando de recordar las horas anteriores.

-Por fin – dijo una voz masculina. Ambas chicas miraron en dirección de la voz que provenía de la esquina contraria. El muchacho tocó el teclado del ordenador de Helga y puso fin a la música.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? – preguntó la rubia incorporándose con un terrible dolor de cuello.

-Aquí estaba cuando yo llegué – dijo Phoebe secamente, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-Miriam me mandó – se defendió el muchacho acercándose a Helga con las manos al aire.

-¿A qué te mando? Yo no necesito una niñera – aseguró secamente haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-No vine a cuidarte boba – dijo arrastrando las palabras y haciendo muecas de ironía - Bob le dijo a Miriam que necesitaba unos papeles de su escritorio y me llamaron para que se los mandara por correo – suspiró mirando a la pequeña chica que se acercaba con una bolsa de hielo en la mano y agregó – pero cuando llegué, te encontré casi muerta en el suelo, así que te ayudé a sentarte en el sillón, te pusiste terca cuando quise bajar el volumen de lo que tú llamas música y te quedaste dormida.

-Aaah… bueno, pues… gracias – dijo avergonzada – ¡Pheebs eso duele! – se quejó cuando le puso la bolsa de hielo en su hombro derecho.

-¿Y ya hiciste el encargo de Bob? – preguntó Phoebe. Por alguna extraña razón el chico no le daba buena espina.

-Sí, ya le envié el correo, pero me aseguraré de que ella esté bien, antes de irme – aseguró fríamente.

-Ya te dije que no necesito niñera, además, ya está Phoebe aquí Mathew, puedes irte – le sonrió sin ganas sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo.

-Como guste su alteza – se burló por el tono en que ella había dado su mandato.

-No seas idiota – espetó ella.

-Gracias – dijo tiernamente Phoebe mirándolo.

-¿Qué? – se quejó Helga.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella – le sonrió. El muchacho que vestía pantalones caqui y camisa gris devolvió la sonrisa con sinceridad.

-Fue un placer – dijo mientras se acercaba a las chicas para despedirse – te la encargo Phoebe – le pidió, ofreciéndole la mano, la muchacha se la tomó y asintió con media sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado ¿quieres? No es bueno andarse con rodeos – le dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

-¿Pero qué haces? – espetó la chica sorprendida con la confianza del muchacho.

- Ummm, sabía que no eras de fiar – se quejó, le guiñó coquetamente el ojo y se apresuró a salir de la casa dejando a ambas chicas confundidas.

-¿Y a ese qué le pasa? – preguntó Phoebe.

-No tengo idea – negó su amiga quitándose la bolsa de hielo del hombro – creo que me iré a dar un baño Pheebs, ¿podrías traerte la computadora a mi habitación? – dijo señalando la máquina con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie y recogía del suelo las almohadas, botellas y sábanas que probablemente provenían de su habitación.

-Bueno, ya te bañaste, desayunamos… ¿podrías por favor decirme por qué saqué a Gerald de mi cama tan temprano? – refunfuñó. Phoebe.

-Uggh – Helga puso cara de asco – no pongas imágenes en mi cabeza que no quiero tener hermana.

-No me hagas salir tan temprano de casa en vacaciones– se encogió de hombros sirviéndose más café.

-De acuerdo… - comenzó Helga algo nerviosa – ¿recuerdas aquel día?

-Recuerdo muchos días Helga – le sonrió dulcemente a su amiga para infundirle valor.

-El día de… "mantecado" – dijo mirando el techo de su habitación.

-Lo recuerdo –sonrió Phoebe mirando en la misma dirección y pensó _"Creí que ya podíamos llamar al mantecado Arnold"._

-Digamos que estaba a punto de "comerme" el mantecado, cuando… - comenzó mientras se tallaba el brazo izquierdo nerviosamente- cuando me asusté y volví a joder todo Pheebs…

-¿Comerte el mantecado? – la cuestionó aún sin perder de vista el techo blanco.

-Bueno, es una analogía… - contestó tristemente.

-Claro… ¿Por qué querías comerte el mantecado en primer lugar? – preguntó mientras pensaba _"hay mucho que no me estás diciendo"._

Tardó un momento antes de decir -Estoy hecha un lío Phoebe – y suspiró mirando a su amiga.

-Me doy cuenta – asintió posando sus ojos sobre la mirada de su mejor amiga.

Ellas tenían años siendo mejores amigas, sus pasiones eran muy distintas, al igual que sus maneras de vivir y sobrellevar la vida, sin embargo, ambas tenían ciertos modos de pensar tan similares que era un reto mutuo el romper con las barreras invisibles que cada una tenía protegiendo sus más profundos sentimientos; no obstante, bastaba una mirada para que la confianza cultivada en años se hiciera presente y las dejara liberar todo eso que necesitaban contarse mutuamente. Dicho límite era casi imprescindible en sus vidas, dicho límite las había unido hace años y dicho límite las unía como mejores amigas más estrechamente con el paso de los años, si había alguien en quien Helga podía recargarse, esa era Phoebe y viceversa, pues un secreto era el secreto de la otra, y cada conversación era "olvidada" por sus mentes, mas no por sus corazones.

-Phoebe, no sé cómo hacer esto – negó con la cabeza tristemente, pero no apartó la vista del par de ojos café oscuro.

-Primero debo saber qué es lo que harás – _"aunque tengo una idea"_ pensó.

-Hablé con la Doctora Blitz el día anterior a venir aquí… – mencionó bajando la vista – pensé que me ayudaría a entender qué es lo que me pasaba últimamente… ya sabes... no poder escribir. – terminó mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Y qué dijo? – preguntó Phoebe consternada. _"con que todo esto tiene que ver con la Doctora."_

-Bueno, en realidad no me dijo nada en concreto, solo me dijo que las respuestas las tenía yo y que de mí dependía si me atrevía a ver la realidad o no – volvió a mirar a su amiga.

-Y ¿cuál es la realidad? – preguntó con cautela.

Helga suspiró, avanzó hasta el filo de la cama, se puso de pie en el suelo y avanzó hasta su mesita de noche, volvió a tomar aire fuertemente, tomó la caja rodeada con el moño rosa y la alzó. Como si se tratara de un amuleto la acarició cariñosamente y avanzó hasta su armario, donde la colocó en la parte de arriba y posteriormente cerró la puerta con fuerza. Phoebe solo la observaba consternada y preocupada, pero no preguntó ni dijo nada al respecto, sabía que era un tema difícil para Helga, quien tras cerrar la puerta se volvió hacia su mejor amiga y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Aún tengo grandes sentimientos por ese mantecado – sonrió – y no voy a ser yo misma la que se interponga entre lo que siento y quizá, entre lo que él siente.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Phoebe.

-Tú me conoces Pheebs, sé que crees que la culpa de todo la ha tenido Arnold, pero, realmente ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así. – Phoebe miró al techo como rogando paciencia.

-Helga, no es que crea que es su culpa pero…

-¿Pero? No hay peros Pheebs, ¿no lo ves? Ese ha sido siempre el problema, yo en realidad nunca fui sincera con él, solo una vez le hablé de mis sentimientos y después me retracté…

-¡Porque él ignoró tus sentimientos Helga!, no te dijo que no sentía lo mismo, ¡tú lo dijiste! él te obligó a negar lo que había pasado, a decir que fue solo el calor del momento, eso es aún peor para mí, creía que estábamos de acuerdo en eso – contestó algo irritada. Arnold le caía bastante bien, incluso era de sus amigos cercanos, pero con respecto a Helga siempre había pasado de ser un tonto, a ser un cretino, a ser idiota, a ser ciego y nuevamente tonto.

-Y así era Pheebs, pero… ya no estoy tan segura de que así hayan sido las cosas, yo pude haber rechazado su oferta, pude hacerle frente a mis sentimientos y exponerlos, sin embargo YO NO LO HICE, ¿no lo entiendes? todo este tiempo ha sido también mi culpa – la voz de Helga rogaba entendimiento.

-Y qué me dirás de las otras ocasiones ¿También fueron tu culpa? – espetó su amiga. _"Perdóname Helga pero es la única forma que conozco de hacerte hablar"._

-¿Qué otras veces? – Le preguntó Helga alzando los brazos hacia ella. – No hubo otras veces, quizá existieron momentos en los que pudo haber pasado algo, en los que pude haber sido sincera y confesarme, pero yo simplemente huía todo el tiempo, de él y de lo que yo sentía– terminó con un suspiro.

-Pero claramente se lo dabas a entender Helga… - Phoebe comenzó a pensar en que quizá y solo quizá la rubia tenía razón.

-Pero dar a entender, no es lo mismo que decirlo y ahora…- Helga volvió a mirarla – justo ahora me doy cuenta de todo eso que no quería ver ¿sabes? – se recargó en la puerta y se dejó caer en el suelo.

-Tú siempre has sabido lo que sentías por él – la reconfortó su amiga sentándose a orillas de la cama de Helga y dejando su taza de café al lado de la tetera que se encontraba en la mesita de noche.

-Sí Pheebs, yo siempre supe que sentía por él, pero sabes… en el fondo, también sabía lo que él sentía por mí, es como si mi corazón me lo hubiera dicho a gritos todo este tiempo – decía cansinamente – sin embargo, yo decidía ignorarlo y creer en lo que mi cabeza decía... – suspiró y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos.

Phoebe comenzó a sentir pena, a pesar de saber que las razones de Helga en el pasado habían sido válidas, una parte de ella misma sabía que también tenía razón ahora. Ella misma había creído en ocasiones que los sentimientos de Arnold por su amiga eran genuinos y fuertes, sin embargo nunca pudo explicarse por qué simplemente las cosas entre los rubios no se dieron.

-Yo también fui muy estúpida Phoebe, no importa qué hubiera pasado, era yo la que al final salía huyendo, la que tenía miedo de ser rechazada y por miedo, por miedo no supe ver que él sentía algo por mí, quizá no amor Phoebs, pero sí cariño… - _"vamos Phoebs, dame la razón, lo necesito"_ suplicaba mentalmente.

-Te entiendo Helga, pero ¿puedes culparte solo a ti? – le sonrió medianamente, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-No, es decir, él tiene parte de culpa también, él mismo lo dijo "para pelear se necesitan dos" supongo que aplica a cualquier relación ¿no? – Le preguntó y su amiga asintió con la cabeza – pero… no quiero ser yo la que se siga preguntando _"¿Y si le hubiera dicho lo que siento por él? ¿Y si nunca se lo digo? ¿Y si nunca lo intento? ¿Y si nunca me caso con él, o nunca tengo la oportunidad de demostrarle que puedo hacerlo feliz... que puedo hacerlo realmente feliz?"_ – Helga parecía decírselo más a si misma que a su acompañante.

-Ay Helga – exclamó Phoebe y la rodeó con su brazo en una tierna demostración sorpresiva de cariño.

-¿Me entiendes verdad Pheebs? – La rubia la miró suplicante.

-Claro que sí Helga, pero… - La caucásica no quería decir nada para arruinar el momento pero se sentía con el deber moral de hacerlo.

-Lo se… él va a casarse... pero lo hará dentro de 6 meses y yo… - suspiró con pena mientras intentaba infundirse valor para seguir hablando.

-Está bien – finalizó Phoebe.

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió Helga.

-Entiendo lo que harás – comenzó Phoebe con una sonrisa – y te apoyaré en lo que sea – puntualizó decidida.

-Pero… - Helga estaba consternada.

-Nos robaremos al novio – asintió Phoebe divertida. [1]

-¡No Phoebe no! – Negó Helga sorprendida pero con un sentimiento de gratitud creciendo en su estómago – no nos robaremos el novio de nadie… solo le daremos a "Cecil" el final que se merece – sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, pero en el mejor de los casos… ¡nos robaremos al novio! – volvió a decir con una mirada traviesa y Helga dejó salir el estrés que se acumuló en su pecho con una risita nerviosa.

-Solo en el mejor de los casos, el plan es…

-¿Ya lo tienes planeado? – se asombró Phoebe.

-Sin margen de error amiga – le sonrió de lado y guiñó un ojo.

-No sé cómo lo harás Helga, pero debo admitir que es lo más valiente que te he visto hacer y te vi hacer muchas cosas en estos años – El humor de ambas ahora era de camaradería, como suele serlo tras una plática profunda y provechosa en que ambas partes terminan bien.

-Lo sé, pero Cecil es valiente y yo… bueno, creo que escribir es plasmar parte de ti misma entre líneas, ¿cómo puedo hacer que ella haga algo que yo no he experimentado?, escribiría mentiras y no quiero ser como todos esos que escriben para gustar – hizo un gesto con su mano en el aire de desprecio - yo solo siento que le debo a mis personajes algo más, y ese algo más, soy yo misma – sonrió orgullosa.

-Tú ya eres extraordinaria – aseguró Phoebe recordando una conversación con su interlocutora de un tiempo atrás, cuando le explicó que los autores que habían sido sus favoritos no necesitaban adornar a sus personajes con fondos, escenarios e historias "fantásticas", simplemente la habían hecho ver lo extraordinarias que pueden ser las personas "ordinarias".

-Aún no Phoebe… pero voy a serlo, ya lo verás – le sonrió y se puso de pie dándole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie también.

-Entonces, ¿por dónde empezaremos? – preguntó Phoebe algo ansiosa, los planes de Helga siempre eran complicados y emocionantes y esta vez... se jugarían algo más que una simple apuesta o la experiencia de lograr algo. Esta vez _"vamos por todo"_ pensó.

-Lo primero ya lo guardé en mi armario – aseguró Helga colocándose frente al espejo – no voy a interponerme, ni a mirar las inseguridades que siempre me han detenido.

-Nada de auto-saboteo – dijo Phoebe tocándose un dedo de su mano izquierda con dos dedos de su mano derecha.

-Lo siguiente, es encontrar la manera de que Arnold no crea que ayer casi me acuesto con él porque estaba entrada en copas..

-¿Qué? – se exaltó Phoebe.

-Tranquila Pheebs, ese punto puede o no realizarse, ya lo veremos – se encogió de hombros.

-No parecer una cualquiera – numeró Phoebe con el mismo gesto de sus manos, solo que ahora tocando dos dedos.

-Criminal- rugió bajo la rubia, mirando a su amiga con furia fingida – además, tengo que demostrarle a Arnold que puedo ser paciente ¿Porque puedo serlo, no? – le preguntó a su amiga quién sonrió.

-Claro que sí puedes – le acarició la cabeza con palmadas.

-No quiero que crea que solo puedo serlo en ocasiones, sino que realmente puedo ser tolerante, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero dejar de ser yo misma, ni dejar de defender lo que creo – volvió a suspirar "quizá son muchas cosas" pensó.

-Tú ya eres todas estas cosas Helga, siempre lo has sido – la reconfortó Phoebe pues lo decía con sinceridad.

-Eso es lo que quiero que él vea, que además de todo, ya no tengo miedo de que él pueda sentir algo más por mí y sobre todo… quiero tener mi oportunidad de hablarle de mis sentimientos y si es posible… quiero que él me diga qué siente o sentía por mí… necesito saberlo – casi rogaba – necesito saberlo de su boca y bueno… el tiempo dirá cuáles son los siguientes pasos…

-Me siento muy orgullosa de ti – le sonrió Phoebe.

-Gracias Pheebs, en verdad lamento haber sacado al cabeza de cepillo tan temprano de tu cama… - se disculpó.

-¡Diablos! – Phoebe corrió al baño de Helga.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó escuchándola abrir la llave del agua.

-Nada, había olvidado tomarme esto – le enseñó el paquete vacío de la píldora – no quieres otro sobrino ¿o sí?

-¡Diablos! – ahora fue Helga la que saltó, pero a su armario.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? – se alarmó Phoebe.

-Quedé en ir con Olga por la tarde a ayudarle a mover unas cosas del que será el cuarto del bebé –le informó.

-¿Unas cosas? – preguntó Phoebe con cautela.

-Sí, unas cajas o algo así, será solo un momento, pero quiero acompañarla con el médico la próxima vez, así que debo ganarme el permiso ¿no crees? – Dijo mientras sacaba un overol short de mezclilla rasgado y una blusa roja vieja y percudida.

-Eso creo, ¿cuántas semanas tiene? – Helga le había contado que Olga regaló unas vacaciones para Bob y que estaba embarazada pero no habló de los pormenores.

-En realidad no lo sé bien, pero no dejaré que me aparte de esto, es decir, ese bebé también será algo mío y contrario a las hermanas y hermanos de Steve, a mí sí me gustan las pequeñas molestias – sonreía.

"Al parecer sí está emocionada por tener un sobrino" se regocijó Phoebe.

-Creo que seré buena tía – asintió feliz.

-Con esos papás, ese niño o niña va a necesitarte mucho – aseguró dejando escapar un gesto irónico.

-¡Lo sé! – dijo emocionada y Phoebe soltó una carcajada. "_Me da tanto gusto verla feliz_"

-Pero ya es casi la hora y antes debo limpiar este desastre – resopló levantando el fleco de su frente.

-¿Quieres ayuda? – se ofreció Phoebe.

-No Pheebs, muchas gracias, ya me siento mejor y estoy segura de que el ex-cabeza de espárragos te invitará a salir hoy todo el día, ve a disfrutar – le hizo un ademan con la mano.

-¿Estás segura? – dijo tomando su pequeño teléfono celular.

-Claro, ordenaré algo de comer y me iré a casa de Olga como a las cuatro de la tarde – dijo metiéndose al cuarto de baño con su ropa en mano. Phoebe, que no había sentido el paso del tiempo, miró la hora [11:00 am] _"quizá pueda dormir un poco y luego llamo a Gerald… o quizá pueda llamar a Gerald y no dormir"_ se sonrojó de solo pensarlo.

-Está bien Helga, pero llámame cuando quieras - _"puedas"_- ¿si? – le gritó.

-¡CLARO! ¡Nos vemos más tarde Pheebs! – le contestó desde adentro del cuarto.

-¡Hasta luego! – se despidió y salió de la habitación de la rubia. Caminó por la casa rumbo a la puerta principal mientras escribía un mensaje de texto.

Para: Gerald 3

Texto: He terminado, ¿cómo va todo?

[Enviar]

-¡Phoebe! – escuchó tras ella mientras veía a su amiga bajar corriendo las escaleras con el overol, la blusa y unos calcetines rojos puestos.

-¿Qué pasa? – le sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias – le dijo al momento en que la abrazó fuertemente.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, no seas tonta – devolvió el abrazo.

-Lo sé, pero es bueno que de vez en cuando uno diga lo que siente ¿no? – la soltó y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Claro que sí – sonrió ampliamente Phoebe – Te llamo más tarde ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro – Le abrió la puerta principal y la vio cruzarla.

-Espera ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? – le preguntó antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Amm – dudó sacando su teléfono de la bolsa delantera de su short.

De: Gerald 3

Texto: Sinceramente no tengo ni idea,

Arnold se ve más tranquilo, supongo que es

buena señal, pero esta vez creo que tenemos

mucho que hablar tú y yo, ¿paso por ti a casa de

orejas de chivo?

-No te preocupes Helga, me veré con Gerald en casa de Arnold y creo que sé cómo hacer que Arnold no crea que eres una cualquiera- le sonrió con malicia.

-¡Criminal Phoebe! – la apuntó con su dedo índice pero sonrió un segundo después.

-Nos vemos Helga – se despidió dándose vuelta y riendo.

-Hasta luego – le contestó también riendo.

Para: Gerald 3

Texto: Te veo en casa del cabeza de balón.

Orejas de chivo es mucho más divertida que tú.

[Enviar]

De: Gerald 3

Texto: ¿Eso crees nena?

* * *

**[ES TODO]** Espero les guste este capitulo, lo e escrito con mucho cariño,en la referencia [1] Phoebe hace mención a la pelicula "Made of Honor" cuyo titulo en Español es ("Quiero Robarme a la novia" por cierto, no me pertenece y ni la frase ni la historia y esta historia no esta basada ni adaptada en ella.

**NamidaKo**e es un gusto hablar contigo por medio de una red social llamada "facebook", espero te guste este capitulo, te mando un abrazo.

**Sweet-sol**, en vrdd esperemos que eso pase n_n, **Orkidea16** lamento no haber actualizado antes culpo al formato del aparato de Charles que nos la hizo difícil, **Datyi** ya veremos ;), **Diana carolina** esperemos que eso no pase pues me gustan los buenos finales, **Thesat** sé que es triste, pero mis abuelos jamas me hubiesen dejado ir sola a la jungla (al menos no mientras fuera pequeña -_n), **Hanabi-ness** me da verdadero placer saber que te ha gustado mi historia de entre las demás :D realmente mi experiencia en la vida no es mucha, pero has dado en el blanco del tema principal "todos nos modificamos al crecer de acuerdo a nuestras experiencias"**. A TODOS es un PLACER Y UN HONOR leer cada una de sus palabras, _muchísimas gracias_ por darse un tiempito para hacerlo, espero continúen sus opiniones a lo largo de la historia y gracias a todos los que la siguen o la leen.**

El siguiente capitulo ya esta por terminar así que lo tendré en menos de 3 días, lo prometo, en verdad lo prometo, los quiero y nos vemos en un rato... chiao.


	9. Dos cabezas no piensan mejor que una

******************__****Hey arnold no me pertenece, le pertenece a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon,** este fanfic no fue hecho con fines de lucro, es simple entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

* * *

**[Dos cabezas no piensan igual que una]**

-¿¡Por qué haces esto!? –reclamó exasperada la rubia a su mejor amiga.

- ¿Me ayudaras o no Nadine? No tengo todo el día – la evadió.

-No Ronda, lo siento mucho, pero esta vez no cuentes conmigo – se negó sin dar pie a un posterior cambio.

-Creí que eras mi mejor amiga – intentó por el lado de la culpabilidad.

-Solo cuando lo requieres me llamas tu mejor amiga, creí que esa era el puesto de Michelle – se defendió ávida.

-Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa Nad, tú eres mi mejor amiga desde la guardería…

-Aun así, no seré yo quien vaya esta vez a limpiar tu desastre Ronda, ve a disculparte tú misma – La interrumpió desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Aaaaah – gritó Ronda con desesperación mirando el teléfono con furia.

-Grita todo lo que quieras – se escuchó quedamente.

Ronda resopló dándose cuenta de que ni la culpa ni el mandato servirían esta ocasión, así que recurrió a su última opción. Tomó aire fuertemente, lo sacó lento de sus pulmones y volvió a colocarse su teléfono de última generación adquirido en "BigBob Beepers y Comunicaciones" en la posición correcta para hablar y escuchar a su mejor amiga.

-Por favor – dijo suavemente.

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió Nadine.

-Por favor Nad, por favor – rogó de manera casi imperceptible, pero su interlocutora solo suspiró fuertemente.

-No –dijo decidida.

-¡NADINE! ¡POR FAVOR! ¿De qué forma quieres que lo pida?- imploró Ronda sorprendida de la actitud firme de su amiga y temerosa de que no cambiara de opinión.

-De ninguna forma Ronda, ya te lo dije y mi respuesta es no y seguirá siendo no, si quieres disculparte, esta vez hazlo tú misma – puntualizó decidida.

-Está bien Nadine - cedió molesta – pero la próxima vez que seas tú quien necesite algo olvídate de que existo – amenazó sin pensar.

-Como quieras Ronda – dijo la rubia tristemente mientras pensó _"Lo siento, pero creo que es lo mejor para ti"_.

-De acuerdo, pues adiós – Ronda colgó el teléfono y miró la pantalla ponerse en negro.

-¡Pero quién se cree que es para negarme algo! Yo le hago favores todo el tiempo, es una ingrata, no puedo creer que no me di cuenta antes – decía en voz alta mientras cruzaba el balcón hacía su habitación – pero ya verá, organizaré una fiesta y no voy a invitarla – continuó mientras abrió su armario y sacó un par de pantalones verdes y una blusa blanca con estampados pequeños de flores rosas – Solo era un pequeño favor, nada del otro mundo y esa estúpida frase ¿acaso no saben decir otra cosa? – se preguntó mientras abría el cajón de ropa íntima, liberó un sostén de las bolsas de algodón que los protegían y suspirando, tomó un minuto, levantó un bonche de ropa y sacó un pedazo de papel del fondo del cajón.

"_¿Por qué haces esto Ronda? ¿Por qué?" _se preguntó a sí misma observando la foto.

-No lo sé… - se contestó tristemente en un suspiro y abrazó el viejo papel.

* * *

-Buenos días - sonrió el moreno dándole un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días – le contestó su acompañante. El aliento de ella en su pecho le dio escalofríos.

-Me haces cosquillas nena – se retorció.

-¿Ah sí? – Preguntó divertida – Será tu paga por hacerme dormir, cuando mis deseos eran otros… – sentenció sobre la piel de éste, que la apretó contra su cuerpo para inmovilizarla.

-Por favor Phoebs sabes que no resisto las cosquillas – dijo riendo y levantándole la cara con una mano, mientras la mantenía sujeta con su otro brazo.

-Lo sé – sonrió ampliamente - ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó fascinada ante la mirada que él le daba.

-No lo sé, quizá porque te quiero Phoebe – las palabras de Gerald sonaron como un bello susurro y ante ellas Phoebe solo sintió esa bella sacudida que solo él le provocaba.

-Yo también te quiero- correspondió a sus sentimientos – pero no es algo nuevo - agregó traviesa.

-No, quizá no lo es… -sonrió – pero me alegra que nosotros tengamos la fortuna de poder decírnoslo de esta forma – su mirada reflejó tristeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices así? – se preocupó la pequeña, colocándose sobre el cuerpo del muchacho para mirarlo más plácidamente.

-Porque puedo mirarte con amor y recibir tu mirada… - le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja – puedo abrazarte sin temor a nada y puedo decirte que te quiero, porque te quiero – agregó con una sonrisa de lado – no todos tienen esa fortuna.

Instintivamente Phoebe sabía a lo que su compañero se refería y no podía estar más de acuerdo, se estiró sobre él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Cómo quisiera que todo fuera diferente – confesó afligida.

-Yo también, ¿no me dirás qué hablaste con Pataki, cierto? – cuestionó, a lo que Phoebe negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tú me dirás lo que hablaste con Arnold? – inquirió Phoebe. Gerald negó imitándola.

-Lamento que sea así, pero decidimos no meternos hace mucho – aseguró firmemente – sin embargo…

-¿Qué? – curioseó.

-Como amigos estoy preocupado…

**[Un par de horas antes]**

"…_Espero puedas perdonar a la niña que habita en esta caja y que te molestó durante mucho tiempo… Mis más sinceros deseos de dicha y felicidad…_

_Helga Geraldine Pataki_."

– No puedo creer que esa chica sea todo lo que ahora sé que es, es decir ¿¡Quién rayos es esa chica!? – Exclamó Gerald alarmado.

-Basta Gerald, te he dicho todo lo que tengo en mi mente, así que deja ya eso de impresionarte por cualquier cosa – contestó irritado.

-Lo siento Romeo, pero, ya que ella dijo que sentía algo por ti y es evidente que tú sentías algo por ella… ¿en dónde queda Amy y qué es lo que harás después de lo que sea que haya pasado ayer?- Preguntó regresándole la carta a su mejor amigo.

-No pasará nada Gerald- contestó tristemente mientras guardaba la carta en la caja.

-¿Cómo que no pasará nada? – lo cuestionó consternado.

-No, ella dejó esta carta de despedida ¿no lo ves? – Arnold suspiró y tomó la caja nuevamente entre sus manos – ella decidió dejarlo todo sobre mí, me entregó todo lo que ella sentía y bueno – torció el gesto – yo fui un tonto, un idiota…y no cometeré el mismo error, se lo debo a ella… – la mirada de Arnold no se apartaba de la caja – "_una prueba de que en algún lugar del mundo existía una persona que tenía un cariño especial por ti y la próxima vez que eso ocurra, en verdad deseo logren ser muy felices y dichosos" – _recitó mientras caminaba a su armario con la caja en manos – Es por eso que no dejaré a Amy, ella es una gran chica y siente algo muy lindo por mí, algo que yo también siento, así que no dejaré que otro tonto momento como el de ayer afecte sus deseos de que seamos amigos, realmente fue mi culpa lo de ayer por la noche, pero me aseguraré de que jamás… - la mirada de Arnold reflejaba rabia – jamás un estúpido lastime a Helga, incluyéndome a mí mismo.

-Hermano, en realidad, no creo que esa sea una buena decisión - se atrevió a confesar el moreno preocupado.

-Esa es la única elección Gerald, además no puedo romper mi promesa con Amy – terminó muy decidido.

"_Me gustaría que dijeras no QUIERO romper mi promesa con Amy"_ pensó Gerald.

**[Tiempo real]**

Gerald había estado pensativo desde que Phoebe pasó por él a casa de Arnold, cuando llegaron a casa estuvieron conversando un poco sobre sus planes estas vacaciones, los días como éste lo pasarían solo ellos juntos, saldrían a cenar, al cine, y a pasear entre otras actividades, pues deseaban fervientemente tener tiempo para ellos. Los días en que hubiera planes con los chicos, serían días de amigos, aunque podrían estar juntos sin ensimismamientos, pues a ninguno de los dos les gustaban los "espectáculos" como el de Lila y Bryan en "Fullmoon", quizá de vez en cuando ellos harían planes con algunas otras parejas o amigos (ambos evitaban hablar de los rubios) para jugar cartas o pasarla bien. Hablando de esto se quedaron dormidos juntos y entrelazados.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – preguntó acariciándole la nariz con su pequeño dedo.

-Él me preocupa… es decir, no tiene mucho conociendo a esta chica y de repente quiere casarse, no es que sea un gran problema para Arnold… - suspiró- me refiero a que nunca actúa sin pensar pero…

-Crees que se está apresurando y realmente no está pensando en lo que hace o va a hacer – terminó Phoebe el pensamiento de Gerald como si estuviera leyendo su mente.

-¿Crees que tengo razón? – preguntó consternado.

-No creo que se trate de eso - aseguró seriamente – yo creo que Arnold siempre ha sido un chico inteligente y muy maduro, pero eso no lo excluye de ser un adolescente al igual que todos nosotros.

-Exactamente mi pequeña – le dijo _sonriendo "esta mujer siempre sabe la forma adecuada de decirlo todo"_ – yo creo que los abuelos también están preocupados, no sé mucho de la chica, creo que Arnold se siente muy identificado con ella, pero en realidad no sé Phoebe, desde que llegamos a casa no lo he visto hablar con ella por teléfono o mandarle un mensaje y luego ¡va y se besa con Pataki! ¿Es eso normal? – dijo frustrado y Phoebe se quedó algo pensativa.

-Pues, no, pero… ¿Quién dice que los sentimientos verdaderos lo sean? –preguntó al aire, como si buscara una respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?– le preguntó.

-Sinceramente… que yo no entiendo nada – se encogió de hombros soltando un suspiro. _"Ay Helga, yo creo que robarnos al novio, no va a ser la aventura que esperábamos". _

-Yo no entiendo por qué estamos hablando de esto cuando deberíamos de ocuparnos de algo más importante – la miró ceñudo.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó asustada.

-De lo que querías hacer antes de ir a dormir – la tomó por las caderas y la arrastró sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a frente. La sensación de la piel del moreno debajo de la piel de Phoebe hizo efecto casi inmediato en ella, que gimió admirando como siempre la fuerza y el magnetismo que el chico tenía sobre ella.

-Esta noche quiero ir al cine – le dijo juguetona dándole un suave beso en los labios y escabulléndose rápidamente, después salió de la cama con todo y sábana hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Ah no, tú de mí no huyes tan fácilmente Heyerdahl – se levantó de la cama persiguiéndola con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

* * *

-¿Lila?

-¡Oh cielos! –exclamó asustada la pelirroja.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención asustarte – se disculpó el muchacho de tez morena.

-¡Peapod! – exclamó ahora sorprendida pero con una sonrisa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vaya qué gusto verte, casi no te reconozco con el cabello tan corto – comentó alegre.

-Ni yo a ti, te has puesto muy apuesto Peapod – le dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole un cordial abrazo.

-Gracias – se sonrojó- en verdad lamento interrumpir tu lectura, pero me dieron muchas ganas de saludarte.

-Al contrario me da gusto que lo hicieras, ¿cuándo llegaste? La última vez que hablamos dijiste que no volverías hasta graduarte – recordó dulcemente.

-Lo sé, pero mi padre me ha llamado por que necesita que lo ayude un poco en la empresa, ya sabes, quiere que me vaya acostumbrando para el invierno – se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veo, pero aun así verás a los de la pandilla ¿cierto? – lo interrogó.

-Claro que sí, llegué hoy por la mañana, papá quería que viniera a tu universidad a darle un vistazo al teatro, pero a partir de mañana tendré el resto de las tardes libres – contestó.

-Eso será estupendo, no sé si los demás chicos tengan planes, pero estoy segura de que les encantará verte – aseguró.

-Eso espero, tengo muchas ganas de saber cómo están todos, desde que me fui a Europa casi no sé qué ha pasado con nadie, excepto con Lorenzo, por cierto ¿Lo has visto por aquí?- le preguntó a la pelirroja que inmediatamente miró en todas direcciones.

-No Peapod, en realidad no lo he visto, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo mientras conversamos un poco, ¿qué te parece? – le sonrió amablemente.

-Eso estaría bien por mi Lila, pero déjame invitarte una bebida, el calor es insoportable- se ofreció elegantemente.

-De acuerdo – asintió Lila y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el campus de Lila.

-¿Y qué haces aquí Lila? me contó Lorenzo que pronto te graduarás – preguntó Peapod mientras miraba a la chica de reojo.

-Esperaba a Bryan, tú lo conoces como Brainy – dijo divertida.

-Oh es verdad me dijeron que sales con él – le sonrió para animarla, ya que la mirada de Lila denotaba algo de melancolía.

-Sí, tenemos poco saliendo, pero es un chico encantador – casi susurró.

-¿Qué pasa Lila? – se preocupó su recién llegado amigo.

-No es nada, es solo que, suele ser algo distraído y olvidarse de la hora en la que se supone que nos veríamos – dijo mirando hacia el lugar donde vendían bebidas.

-Bueno, siempre ha sido un poco raro Lila, pero seguramente no es nada de qué preocuparse, aunque deberías de hablar con él y hacerle saber lo que te hace sentir al comportarse así – Peapod siempre había sido de esos chicos que sabían escuchar, mas no dar un consejo, sin embargo esa misma cualidad lo hacía ser directo cuando se le ocurría decir algo.

-Tienes razón, muchas gracias por darme un buen consejo – le volvió a sonreír Lila.

-¡Hey chicos! – les gritó alguien detrás de ellos.

A lo lejos Lorenzo se acercaba, con paso decidido en tenis blancos, pantalón de vestir gris y camisa blanca.

-Hola Lorenzo – lo saludó Lila sonriendo.

-Hola Lila, qué gusto verte – la saludó amable.

-¿Dónde has estado? – le preguntó Peapod.

-En ningún lugar, necesitaba aire fresco es todo, ¿qué haces aquí Lila? – asintió.

-Nada en realidad, quedé de verme con Bryan, pero al parecer ya se retrasó un poco…

-Entiendo, ¿te gustaría comer con nosotros? – la invitó Lorenzo.

-Bueno pues…

-Vamos Lila, si quieres puedes llamar a alguien para que se nos una- ofreció Peapod.

-Pero, ¿no estaban ustedes trabajando? En realidad no me gustaría interrumpir nada – dijo tímidamente.

-No claro que no interrumpes – negó Lorenzo intentando animarla – vamos, será divertido y una vez que comamos podemos volver a nuestras ocupaciones.

-Bueno, suena divertido, le llamaré a alguna de las chicas para que me acompañe ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó a los muchachos.

-Claro que sí, solo… - dudó Peapod -que no sea Nadine, por favor- pidió con algo de melancolía.

-Oh, en realidad pensaba llamar a Eugene y a su actual pareja si no les molesta – se disculpó la pelirroja con las mejillas encendidas. "_Sé muy bien que Nadine no puede ser invitada, como crees que lo haría_" pensó.

-Claro que no, nos encantaría ver a Eugene – dijo Peapod avergonzado.

* * *

-Claro, nos veremos allí – respondió feliz Eugene.

-¿Quién era? – le preguntó un chico de tez morena muy delgado que estaba sentado en el sillón mirando el televisor.

-Lila, nos ha invitado a comer con Lorenzo y Peapod – contestó alegre mientras le ofrecía un vaso de té helado.

-Gracias Carry ¿quién es Peapod por cierto? – dijo cariñoso mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba a su lado.

-Oh es verdad, tú no lo conoces, pero es otro de nuestros compañeros, se mudó a Europa en la universidad, es muy agradable, te va a caer bien – aseguró su compañero.

-¿No es el chico que fue novio de Helga, pero que en realidad quería a la otra rubia? – preguntó recordando una de las pláticas de los chicos de la pandilla.

-Sí… pero no… - dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿No me lo puedes contar? – Eugene sabía que no era fácil de explicar y que en realidad no quería hablar de eso, pero también sabía que negarle algo a Ethan era desatar la guerra en su relación.

-Claro que puedo, es solo que… fue una confusión y muy pocos saben la verdadera historia, Helga estaba ayudando a Peapod a acercarse a Nadine, pero ya conoces a todos, comenzaron con el rumor de que ella en realidad quería algo con él y viceversa y al final de cuentas ninguno de los dos aclaró la situación. Nadine fue la única que recibió la versión oficial, pero al verse hostigada por Ronda y compañía no creyó en la palabra de Helga y Peapod.

-Esa Ronda es todo un caso – negó Ethan con la cabeza.

-Lo es, pero tiene sus buenos lados – sonrió subiéndole los pies a las piernas a su novio- La resolución es que Peapod se cansó de ser rechazado por Nadine y cuando ella supo que se había equivocado al juzgarlos e intento hablar con él, él simplemente no estaba interesado en escucharla. – se encogió de hombros.

-Será interesante conocerlo – sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí, además donde esté Lorenzo y Peapod, ellos pagan y hoy no tenía ganas de cocinar.

Eugene y Ethan en realidad eran amigos desde hacía más de 5 años, vivieron juntos y compartieron gastos hacía dos años, cuando Ethan les confesó a sus padres que era homosexual, su padre lo echó de su casa y solo su madre y Eugene estuvieron allí para ayudarlo. Ahora su padre era mucho más flexible, se había disculpado e incluso le ofreció que volviera a casa, pero Ethan y Eugene pensaban que era mejor así, además ambos eran dueños de una estética y una pastelería, no sufrían de ningún tipo de carencia y desde que habían hecho público su romance iniciado hace 6 meses, no podían vivir uno sin el otro.

* * *

-¡Olga, ya vine! – gritó Helga a la puerta de la casa de su hermana mayor.

-Ya van – respondieron del otro lado.

-¿Por qué no pones un timbre? – preguntó Helga.

-Oh no seas tontita hermanita bebé, ese tipo de sonidos pueden ser perjudiciales para el bebé en sus primeras etapas – argumentó eficaz.

-¿Y por qué no colocas una campana? Yo creo que el bebé odia más las voces de las personas gritonas – se quejó.

-Oh hermanita eres tan dulce – dijo risueña mientras la animaba a pasar a su hogar.

-Wow, sí que tienes todo en su lugar ¿eh? – Miró la estancia sorprendida de la pulcritud y el orden.

-Bueno, me gustan las cosas de cierto modo si a eso te refieres – entraron en la sala, que era un lugar espacioso con cortinas blancas, sofás color negro y una mesa pequeña a juego.

-Claro – entrecerró los ojos buscando un desperfecto - ¿y para qué soy buena? – _"no veo nada que tenga que ser acomodado"_ se encojió de hombros.

-En realidad, es arriba en el segundo piso, pero antes – se mordió el labio y le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a sentarse – me gustaría hablar contigo de la razón por la cual mandé a Bob y Miriam de crucero.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó pensando _"así que sí era por algo_" y se sentó en el sofá frente a su hermana.

-Escucha hermanita, yo te amo muchísimo, espero que lo sepas, así que estoy un poco preocupada por ti – dijo serenamente a su hermana que la miró consternada – sé que todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti y tu libro, es asombroso lo que has hecho pero… - dudó.

-¿Pero qué? Escúpelo pronto Olga – si algo molestaba a Helga eran los rodeos de su hermana.

-Pero ahora que nazca el bebito – se acarició el vientre – las cosas van a cambiar un poco – la mirada de Helga seguía en el lugar en que su hermana se frotaba – Él será un pequeño que necesite de la atención de todos nosotros y bueno…

-Crees que me pondré celosa del recién llegado – terminó Helga muy tranquila.

-Bueno, todos sabemos que te gusta un poco ser el centro de atención – le dijo calmada pero un brillo extraño asomó por sus ojos, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la pequeña Pataki.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que no quiera compartir a Bob y Miriam con él bebe, estas muy equivocada Olga, yo también quiero ser parte de su vida, por eso estoy aquí – se cruzó de brazos – podría mandarte al carajo, pero no lo hago, porque en verdad quiero ser parte de todo este número – finalizó orgullosa. _"Contigo como madre ese bebé va a necesitarme"._

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó alegre Olga.

-Claro que sí – se acercó un poco a su hermana volviendo a mirar su pequeño vientre.

-Eso es fantástico – saltó feliz tomando de las manos a su hermana – creí que sería más difícil convencerte de acercarnos más -la abrazó- sobre todo después de que me mandaste a Alaska –le dijo al oído. Helga se sorprendió de la seriedad con que lo dijo, pero al separarse, la sonrisa de su hermana parecía genuina.

-Olga… yo… - comenzó apenada.

-No lo digas hermanita bebe, sé que todo estará bien entre nosotras, Steve quiere que bebito tenga una bella familia completa, así que cualquier cosa entre nosotras, ha quedado en el pasado ¿de acuerdo? – Helga se sintió un poco en desacuerdo sobre todo, pero le hubiera gustado más escuchar quiero YO que el bebe tenga una bella familia completa _"no se puede pedir todo en esta vida, ¿cierto?" _pensó y asintió dando la razón a su hermana mayor que la jaló por las escaleras a los cuartos del segundo piso.

Se encontraron al pie de una puerta color café obscuro, Olga tomó la manija y abrió el lugar.

-¡¿Qué?! – La mandíbula de Helga cayó - ¡tú estás demente, yo no puedo limpiar todo esto sola! – rugió a su hermana.

-Oh Helga, por favor quiero que seas tú quien ayude – pidió tristemente su hermana mayor – no quiero que un extraño toque las paredes y las cosas de bebito.

Helga miró las hileras de cajas que llegaban hasta el techo llenas de polvo, el lugar no tenía cortinas, por lo tanto tenía esa luz blanca cegadora debido a que el color blanco de las paredes reflejaba la luz del sol. El techo tenía arañas y sus telas en cada esquina, había papales por todos lados.

-Pero… pero es demasiado trabajo para mí sola – soltó Helga.

-Bueno pues tienes toda una semana antes de que papá y mamá vuelvan, quiero darles la sorpresa del segundo ultrasonido y el cuarto del bebé – sonrió.

-Pero cómo quieres tenerlo, si aún no sabes el sexo, ¿no se supone que lo arreglas azul o rosa dependiendo del niño o niña? – preguntó Helga.

-Claro, pero es una niño Helga, yo lo siento en mi corazón, así que el cuarto será azul – asintió feliz.

-¿Y si es niña? – preguntó Helga "_¿Cómo rayos puedes decirlo tan segura_?"

-Bueno Helga pues la mamá de Steve dice que el sexto sentido materno nos dice siempre cuál será el género del bebe, así que yo estoy segura de que es un varoncito– volvió a decir firme.

-Olga… - suspiró Helga – creo que en primer lugar necesitas a alguien que nos ayude con la limpieza y a alguien que nos ayude con la decoración y demás cosas… – aconsejó entrando al lugar y notando los "desajustes" – necesitarás un armario, éste no está aún terminado, unas repisas y quizá… - miró en busca de la cuna- ¿Aun no tienes la cuna?

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Olga – no hermanita no seas bobita, aún no compramos nada, es de mala suerte tener cosas del bebé antes de las 12 semanas, yo apenas tengo 11 – le dio un pellizco en la mejilla.

-¿Y estas cajas? – las apuntó con brazos cruzados ahora ya de espaldas a la ventana contraría a la puerta de entrada.

-Estas son cosas mías y de Steve que quiero que guardes en la otra habitación – señaló con la mirada hacia la pared contigua.

-¿Qué hay en la otra habitación?- preguntó alarmada.

-Es la sala de los trofeos tontita, queremos que el bebe crezca viendo lo que Steve y yo logramos, para que siempre sepa que mamá y papá siempre han dado el 110% - mencionó triunfante.

-¿Cómo? – Se alarmó Helga – piensas tener colgadas todas esas baratijas y tonterías para que tu hijo crezca pensando que quizá no será ni la mitad de bueno que ustedes.

-Oh Helga ya basta – se molestó Olga – No te atrevas a criticarnos, Steve y yo solo queremos que bebito se sienta orgulloso de sus padres – dijo secamente.

-Está bien – suspiró Helga. "Pobre niño o niña, con qué familia te vino a tocar nacer". Olga se alegró tan rápidamente que su hermana menor estaba segura de que sufría los cambios hormonales justo en ese instante.

-Oh gracias hermanita bebé, ahora te dejo, debo ir a buscar lo que necesitarás en los siguientes días y comprar algo de comer – le dio un beso a su hermana, que se quedó con la boca abierta pensando "no se suponía que pasaríamos tiempo juntas" y se molestó.

* * *

Olga conducía alegremente por la acera rumbo a "Deli food" para comprar algo para la cena que fuera del gusto de Steve y de Helga, contenta de que ese día hubiese sido tan "provechoso". La música de Katy Perry la ponía de buen humor y a pesar de que hacía un calor insoportable, se sentía muy cómoda con el aire acondicionado prendido.

Dio la vuelta en una esquina, cuando súbitamente se le atravesó una persona, Olga frenó a tiempo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, la persona que se atravesó estaba íntegra, solo sus gafas negras se le movieron de sitio y la rubia pudo ver unos ojos negros a juego con el cabello, que estaba sujetado en una cola bajo un gran sombrero de plata. "_Yo la conozco_" pensó mientras la observó entrar a la carnicería local apresurada.

Respiró un poco y al tranquilizarse volvió a sus labores.

* * *

-¿Entonces no podrás venir unos días? – preguntaba cierto rubio a la bocina de su teléfono, mientras tomaba un par de rollos de papel y los metía en su portaplanos (un instrumento cilíndrico hueco donde guardaba sus planos).

-No lo sé Dodo la verdad es que me encantaría, pero dudo mucho que pueda zafarme – le contestó la voz del otro lado algo distante, pues el parecer también se encontraba haciendo cosas.

-¿Pero ni siquiera están tus padres, por qué debes de quedarte? – preguntó confundido.

-Ya te lo dije, los padres de Todd son mi segunda familia y no puedo dejarlos ahora, tienen muchos problemas y yo debo estar aquí, ¿me entiendes? – le preguntó tranquila.

-Sí, lo entiendo – contestó sinceramente Arnold - ¿y estás segura de que no quieres que yo vaya? – en realidad Arnold no deseaba ir hasta Canadá con ella, pero prefería asegurarse de que ella tampoco lo deseaba.

-Estoy segura Arnold, tú debes de estudiar para tu examen de aviación y pasar tiempo con tus abuelos, cuando mis padres lleguen, ellos ayudarán a los Pierce, y yo podré ir a visitarte – se escuchaba segura y tranquila.

-De acuerdo Amy, pero llámame si necesitas algo, espero vengas pronto, porque en realidad necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante – le soltó de repente.

-Claro Dodo – dijo cariñosamente su prometida al otro lado de la bocina.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos comunicamos luego – Arnold se sentía tranquilo después de hablar con ella, contrario a las otras novias que había tenido, Amy no era una "necesitada" ni lo hacía sentirse presionado por estar junto a ella a cada segundo, lo cual le parecía agradable, pues no tenía remordimientos ni culpas y ella hasta la fecha tampoco había tenido muchas quejas.

-Por supuesto, te quiero – dijo quedamente.

-Yo a ti – contestó y puso fin a la llamada.

* * *

-Stinky…. – dijo Harold desde el mostrador de carne – vuelvo en un momento…

Stinky que metía unas cajas con carne del patio a la bodega solo asintió, se sentía confundido después de la noche en "Fullmoon" primero ver a Lulú lo había hecho sentirse extraño al inicio de la noche, luego estaba la bella rubia que danzaba como una diosa. Él siempre la había admirado, al final de cuentas fue su primera novia, su primer amor y su primer rasguño de corazón, ahora no sentía por ella ni la mitad de cosas que sentía por Lulú, pero le parecía demasiado atractiva, lo cual lo ponía a pensar en que quizá, solo quizá lo que sentía por Lulú, no era tan fuerte como él deseaba y Lulú tenía razón. "No estás tan comprometido en esto como yo" resonó la voz en su cabeza.

-¡Stinky ayúdame! – una voz gangosa provenía de adentro de la tienda. Stinky corrió a donde la voz provenía y vio a Sid con un palo de escoba en la mano listo para soltar un golpe.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó alarmado y tomo un trapeador.

-¡Mira, es ella de nuevo! – señaló dentro del refrigerador. Stinky no necesitaba observar para saber a quién se refería, sin embargo sintió curiosidad y metió la cabeza al frío lugar.

-¡Gertie! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó a la abuela de Arnold que traía puesto ese horrible traje de baño rayado cual cebra, y se encontraba tirada en una silla-reposadera de alberca con gafas de sol.

-Cierren la puerta al salir – dijo secamente.

-Abuela tiene que salir de ahí – reprochó Sid picándola con el palo de la escoba.

-¡Jamás! – gritó la abuela usando una hilera de chorizo a modo de látigo golpeando a los muchachos que se defendían con los palos de sus instrumentos de limpieza

-Creo que será mejor llamar a Arnold – dijo Stinky tomando a Sid del brazo y jalándolo fuera del congelador mientras la abuela le lanzaba un muslo de pollo.

-Espera… espera… por favor – escucharon el sonido de la campana de entrada y una voz de chica.

-No Ronda, no, estoy cansado de esto – La voz de Harold sonó como un témpano de hielo.

-Pero si tan solo me dejaras explicarte – suplicó la voz de Loyd.

-¿Qué no lo has dicho todo allá afuera? – Harold sonaba herido.

-No Harold, no es así, por favor, vamos a otro lugar ¿sí? – dijo Ronda mirando en todas direcciones esperando que nadie la reconociera.

-¡No! – Le gritó – No iré a ningún otro lugar, este es mi lugar Ronda y no tengo por qué esconderme – lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas – y si no te gusta lo que ves aquí, entonces vete, porque todo esto es lo que yo soy, no nos vendemos por separado, si tanto te desagrada…– susurró con rabia y dolor- te pido que te marches.

-No… Harold… - Los ojos de Ronda también estaban inundados en lágrimas, tenía las mejillas encendidas y la respiración agitada.

-¡Lárgate! – le gritó

-No… por…

-¡LÁRGATE! – rugió acercándose amenazadoramente a ella, que dio un giro rápidamente y salió huyendo del lugar.

Stinky y Sid se quedaron callados observando la escena, Ronda salió vestida de gabardina, sombrero playero y lentes de sol, evidentemente no quería ser reconocida. Harold se quedó de rodillas en el suelo de la carnicería con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se enjugó con la muñeca e intento ponerse de pie. Sus amigos corrieron a su ayuda, pero él no dejó que lo tocarán y se levantó solo.

-Estoy bien – dijo acomodándose la gorra y poniéndose de pie. Sid miró a Stinky, que observaba a Harold caminar cansadamente cruzando el lugar. -Vamos, que tenemos mucho qué hacer – dijo abriendo el congelador -¡GERTIE! – le gritó a la anciana, que lo miró fijamente.

-Está bien Ham no es día de estar con rodeos – tomó su silla por un lado, se puso sus chanclas y salió dignamente dejando a todos boca abierta mientras cruzaba el establecimiento.

-Un día de estos esa mujer nos volverá locos – pronunció Sid mirando la puerta resentido.

* * *

-¿Aquí está bien? – dijo Lorenzo señalando una mesa.

-Sí, me parece perfecto – respondió Eugene sentándose, mientras su novio le sostenía la silla, para sentarse a su lado.

-Gracias – contestó Lila a Peapod, que imitó a Ethan.

-¿Qué les sirvo? – se acercó un apuesto mesero y sonrió especialmente a Lila, la cual se avergonzó.

-A mí me traes un emparedado de pavo con ensalada y puré de papa – contestó Eugene tomando de la mano de Lila.

-Yo quiero una ensalada de pollo por favor – pidió Lorenzo.

-Yo una mediterránea – dijo Ethan.

-Yo quiero lo mismo que él – dijo Peapod señalando a Ethan.

-Y yo deseo fervientemente una buena sopa de verduras – sonrió Lila al camarero cortésmente.

-Enseguida les traigo su orden y bienvenidos a Delifood – les sonrió a todos y se retiró.

* * *

-Hola Tex – saludó la abuela a su nieto cruzando la puerta.

-¿Abuela en dónde estabas? – contestó Arnold, que iba de salida.

-Refrescándome un poco Tex ¿te vas tan pronto?– le preguntó viendo los papeles que llevaba en la mano y su portaplanos.

-Sí, tengo un trabajo que hacer, volveré más tarde – le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Arnold cielo ¿no comerás aquí? – preguntó Monique desde el marco de la sala que llevaba a la cocina.

-No Monique gracias, no tengo mucho apetito, discúlpame con Mai – dijo, intentando no parecer desanimado, pues sabía que Monique y Hyun se preocuparían demasiado por él si lo veían cabizbajo.

-De acuerdo encanto – le sonrió y volvió a la cocina.

-¡PUKY MÁS VALE QUE SEAS TÚ! – gritó el abuelo desde algún lugar de la casa.

-Adiós – dijo rápidamente la abuela y salió corriendo velozmente por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa abuelo? – preguntó Arnold al anciano, que bajó veloz las escaleras.

-Se volvió a colar en ese congelador – dijo molesto – ¡y no me invitó! – reprochó mientras salía corriendo a buscar a su esposa.

Arnold suspiró y salió de la casa de huéspedes convencido de que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire para olvidar el suceso con cierta rubia.

* * *

-¿Les puedo ofrecer una mesa?- Preguntó por tercera vez el mesero a las chicas en la entrada arqueando las cejas.

-Amm – Shenna miraba a Nadine preocupada mientras la mirada del mesero la ponía más nerviosa.

-Nadine… - dijo quedamente.

-¿Mesa para dos? – insistió exasperado.

-No… no… - por fin Nadine había hablado pero no dejó de mirar en dirección al chico frente a Lila.

[En la mesa de Lorenzo]

-Creo que deberíamos de invitarlas – susurró Eugene a Lorenzo.

-Claro – asintió Lorenzo por fin reaccionando y se puso de pie saludándolas con la mano.

-¡Nadine, Shenna! – Gritó el pelirrojo – ¡por aquí! – sonreía intentando parecer relajado.

[En la entrada]

-Nos están esperando – Soltó Shenna dándole la vuelta al mesero y arrastrando a Nadine al edificio.

-Claro – dijo él dejándolas pasar.

[En la mesa]

-Peapod… ¿estás bien? – preguntó Lila directamente haciéndolo apartar la vista del par de ojos cafés que lo mantenían cautivo.

-¿Qué? – La miró – sí, lo estoy – puntualizó acomodándose mejor en su lugar.

Todos lo miraron y sintieron cómo al aire se tensaba a medida que las chicas se acercaban. Lorenzo dio un gran trago a su soda de limón, Eugene tomó fuertemente de la mano de Ethan, quien no entendía por qué se comportaban así después de tantos años, Lila miraba de Peapod a Nadine, los cuales miraban al suelo y apretaban las mandíbulas y Shenna se sentía la peor tonta del mundo por haber aceptado la invitación de Eugene en lugar de salir corriendo.

-Hola chicas – las saludó amablemente Lorenzo.

-Hola – saludaron al unísono las morenas.

-Hola Shenna, hola Nadine, me sorprende mucho verlas aquí – Les dió un abrazo su pequeño amigo rojo.

-Hola Eugene, salimos a comer, no hay mucho trabajo el día de hoy – contestó Shenna antes de añadir – Hola Ethan, Hola Peapod, que gusto verte de nuevo – ella lo decía con sinceridad.

-Sí… – susurro Nadine con media sonrisa no tan honesta.

-Nadine, por favor siéntate aquí – Para sorpresa de todos Peapod se levantó y señaló su silla, ya que en la mesa solo había un lugar desocupado al otro extremo de la cabeza.

-Gracias – dijo la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos "¿¡Por qué eres tan amable!?" pensó contrariada.

Medio minuto después Peapod ocupaba un lugar en el otro extremo de la mesa frente a Lorenzo, Nadine estaba a su lado, seguida de Lila y Shenna, a quien le habían traído una silla extra y frente a ellas la feliz pareja.

-¿Y bien chicas, cómo les fue el día de hoy en el trabajo? – preguntó Ethan interesado.

-Bien – contesto Shenna un poco más relajada, pues Peapod no había volteado a ver a Nadine ni una sola vez, lo que significaba quizá, que Nadine también se relajaría.

-¿Hicieron algo interesante… Nadine? – la animó Lorenzo sirviéndole un poco de su bebida en un vaso vacío que estaba frente a ella.

-Pues – parpadeó – sí, hoy le quitamos la caries a dos de las leonas – sonrió tímidamente a Eugene frente a ella intentando no mirar a su derecha.

-¡Oh, pero qué miedo! – Exclamó Lila – aunque ustedes son unas jovencitas muy valientes, seguramente no fue problema – les sonrió amablemente.

-Nada de eso Lila, en realidad es bastante gratificante oler el apestoso aliento de las leonas – dijo Shenna irónica y todos comenzaron a reírse soltando un poco el estrés del momento previo.

-¿Tienen que regresar a alguna hora? – preguntó Lorenzo.

-En realidad solo tenemos un par de horas para salir a comer – le contestó Nadine más animada.

-Espero al menos les paguen lo suficiente – soltó Peapod y Nadine se ruborizó.

-No es mucho – contestó Shenna – pero ya que nos graduemos dentro de 6 meses seguramente nos contratarán – agregó orgullosa de sí misma.

-Oh que terrible, casi lo olvido – dijo Lila sacando de su bolso unas pequeñas pulseras de colores –tomen esto, habrá una gran fiesta en mi universidad dentro de dos días, para recaudar fondos para la ceremonia de graduación, me encantaría que asistieran – les entregó una a cada amigo mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Es genial Lila – el entusiasmo de Eugene se hizo evidente.

-¿Estará ahí el señor Simmons? – preguntó Peapod.

-No lo sé Peapod, creo que es su intención ir, pero no he hablado con él desde hace un par de días que cuidé de sus pequeños – contestó.

-Estoy seguro de que asistirá – comentó Ethan – él siempre va a este tipo de cosas, además Susy es maestra de la universidad y todos los maestros tienen que ir, no creo que vaya sola.

-Me parece excelente – sonrió Peapod. _"Oh dios" _pensó Nadine al ver esa sonrisa – en verdad tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Susy? – preguntó Lorenzo intrigado a Ethan que al parecer era el que más tenía información.

-Hasta donde yo sé todo bien – sonrió – son bastante parecidos y diferentes, pero cada vez que los veo parecen muy felices, y haber adoptado a 3 niños es señal de que son armoniosos ¿no creen? – preguntó al aire.

-A mí me parecen encantadores – asintió Lila quien era niñera de esos niños en ocasiones – Además son muy talentosos, Susy les enseña cuanto puede de Arte y Cultura, y el señor Simmons los ayuda a desarrollarse adecuadamente.

-Me alegro mucho por ellos – dijo Shenna pensando en el día en que el señor Simmons y Susy se habían conocido justo frente a ellos, en una reunión a la cual Susy acudió, porque nadie en casa de Arnold pudo ir.

-Fue amor a primera vista – suspiro Lila.

-El señor Simmons y Susy son unos románticos – complementó Ethan.

-¿Es así como el amor debería de ser no creen? – preguntó Eugene mirando a Ethan con ojos soñadores.

En ese momento una música comenzó a sonar En la jungla, tan imponentes, el rey león duerme ya…

-Lo siento – se disculpó Nadine poniéndose de pie con el teléfono en la mejilla.

– ¿Ronda? – parecía preocupada

-¿Qué pasa? – parecía importante

-¿¡QUÉ!? – todo el mundo volteó a verla.

– Voy para allá - finalizó acercándose a la mesa y tomando su bolso.

-Lo siento chicos pero tengo que irme es una emergencia – y salió corriendo del lugar.

-¿Aun sale corriendo a su llamado eh? – dijo Peapod decepcionado y jugando con un tenedor. Todos se miraron mutuamente, pero nadie dijo nada.

* * *

-¡Cuidado niña!- rugió Olga cuando una joven pasó hecha fuego por un lado suyo y casi tiraba su bolsa de comida recién comprada.

-¿Qué pasa cielo? – le preguntó su esposo del otro lado de la línea.

-No te preocupes Steve, solo fue una chica distraída – contestó mirando ceñuda el lugar por donde la afroamericana desapareció.

-Olga cariño, recuerda que debes de tener más cuidado, ahora son dos personitas a las que no quiero perder – le llamo la atención.

-Lo sé Steve, pero bebito y yo estamos más que bien- la actitud sobreprotectora de Steve la reconfortaba.

-Me parece bien, pero ¿Por qué no mejor comemos juntos? Que dices si pasas por mi oficina y me aseguro de que todo esté en su lugar – sugirió.

-Oh eso sería encantador Tivie, iré en este mismo instante – y colgó el teléfono alegre. "Algo estamos olvidando bebito… ¿Qué será?" pensaba cuando…

-¿Olga? – dijo Lila interrumpiéndola.

-¿Lila? – le sonrió asombrada.

-Hola hermana mayor – la abrazó fuertemente.

-Hola hermanita menor – la empujo un poco pero alegre.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lila algo contrariada.

-Oh no es nada tontita, no creas que no quiero estrecharte muy fuerte – le estrujó un cachete- es solo que tu sobrinito aún es demasiado pequeño como para recibir esos abrazos – sonrió con complicidad.

-¿Qué? – Abrió mucho los ojos - ¡Ay, no puedo creerlo! – volvió a abrazarla pero más suavemente - ¡Esto es genial! ¡Muchas felicidades hermana mayor! – La felicidad de Lila era contagiosa - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Te llame hace dos días – Se quejó

-Oh porque quería verte para contarte – le dio un beso en la frente – ¡soy tan feliz hermanita! – una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

-Y yo lo soy por ti – ambas estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

-Oh pero no seas tonta, no lloremos, tienes que pasar por mi casa un día de estos ¿de acuerdo? – Olga le limpió una lágrima con su dedo y sonrió.

-Claro que sí, quiero que me lo cuentes todo –la abrazó nuevamente.

-Bien, ahora tengo que ir con mi marido a comer – le guiñó un ojo – espero verte pronto dulzura – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó pensando _"oh, por qué Helga no puede ser un poco más Lila"_.

-Hasta pronto – dijo Lila sintiendo algo de envidia y tristeza "Helga siempre tiene todo lo que yo quiero" pero negó con la cabeza _"Vamos Lila, la chica no tiene la culpa de nada"_.

* * *

-Estúpido Steve y estúpida Olga buenos para nada – Decía mientras empujaba una gran caja de cartón fuera de la habitación destinada al bebe. _"Ya tengo hambre"_ se quejó con la frente sudorosa a medio camino y mirando el altero de cajas que aún le faltaban por mover.

-¿Para qué guardan tanta basura? – bufó cansada pasándose un brazo por la frente secándose el sudor y mirando al cielo por la ventana que daba al patio de casa de Olga_. "En realidad tiene una linda casa_" pensó feliz por su hermana.

Después de cargar cajas de una a otra habitación y sin haber dormido lo suficiente, se sentía agotada y hambrienta, tenía el cabello sujetado en una cola, con cabellos por todos lados sumamente desarreglados, al igual que su overol y el resto de su cuerpo que estaban cubiertos de polvo. Se recargó un poco en la pared contraria a dicha ventana y se dejó caer en el suelo.

Súbitamente y como si el peso del mundo le cayera encima, se abrazó a sus piernas y las lágrimas brotaron de sus mejillas, pensaba en la única persona que siempre había estado en su mente, en su talismán y su cordura, pensaba en Arnold, Arnold y esa chica Amy, cómo todo parecía haber terminado…

"_¿Por qué espere tanto?... ¿Por qué nunca le dije lo que en verdad sentía mi lastimado corazón por él? ¿Por qué el temor al rechazo me había dado justo aquello que yo no deseaba? ¿O acaso me saboteé a mí misma inconscientemente?... ¿Qué pasará si se une en matrimonio con esa chica?... ¿En verdad la ama?"... _Helga lloraba en silencio como solía hacerlo siempre_…_

_ ¿Y si en verdad ya lo perdí para siempre?_... Recargó su cabeza en sus rodillas…

_"no puedo… no debo pensar así… no voy a perderlo… al menos no sin dar mi última batalla… Tengo que saber si en algún momento él me amó"_… suspiró…

_"y si lo hizo…. Debo saber si aún tengo esperanza"… "pero Helga, niña, primero lo primero"_…. Sonrió aun triste pero llenándose de valor… _"Primero debo de acercarme como su amiga, así le demostraré que puedo ser muy interesante y podemos llevarnos bien"_

-¿Por qué me tortura de esta forma?... Yo solo quiero ser su amiga… - dijo convencida y levantó la cabeza.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! – gritó asustada al momento en que vio un par de pies y piernas frente a ella.

-Lo siento – se disculpó el muchacho poniéndose en cuclillas al nivel de la rubia.

-¡Cabeza de….! Es decir… Arnold – Se arrepintió mirándolo a los ojos. "Tranquila Helga, cálmate, no sobreactúes"

-¿Arnold?- preguntó el muchacho extrañado. "Ella nunca me llama Arnold".

-Sí, Arnold, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó aún asustada e intentando limpiarse las lágrimas. "Así es, muy bien, él debe saber que lo respetas y lo tomas en serio"

-Yo... bueno – se acarició la nuca apenado por asustarla. …c_réeme que cuando ese momento llegue notarás la diferencia "ahora solo soy Arnold" _pensó el rubio con desdicha…

- Olga me pidió que viniera, quería consultarme algo – _"Bien, pues ella solo quiere ser mi amiga y yo, solo quiero darle lo que ella desea"_ sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo del pantalón y le limpió la cara.

Ella le sonrió agradecida y llena de calidez…

* * *

**[FIN]** **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, en lo personal fue uno de los que mas disfrute, espero no revolverlos tanto y que en verdad les agrade, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones... los quiero a todos en verdad. **

Teshat, mil gracias por tus comentarios me agrada saber que así como yo quiero escribir ustedes desean leer, es encantador! :D

Letifiesta, tu siempre vas al grano amiga! bien echo y muchas gracias :)

Orkidea16, lamento la tardanza, de nuevo, me apuro lo mas que puedo, lo juro! y también me encanta la relación de Phoebe con Gerald, yo también me sorprendo cuando descubro mas cosas sobre ellos, ya que para mi, ellos hacen la historia y yo solo la transcribo.

Sweetsol, vienen muchas sorpresas! el sig capitulo tendra algo de eso y diversión, presionemos a mis editores para que se apuren, por que no quiero subir un capitulo lleno de faltas ortográficas, la redacción es 110% mia! (solo quiero aclararlo). jiji

Liliana FBQ (invitada), que gusto leer tu comentario, es un placer para mi que ustedes lo lean y sobre todo que les guste, ya tuviste noticias, espero sigas con nosotros, yo daré lo mejor de mi...

A todos los demás que siguen esta historia en verdad espero que les agrade y muchas gracias, los quiero a todos :)


	10. Para planes frustrados

**********************__****Hey arnold no me pertenece, le pertenece a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon,** este fanfic no fue hecho con fines de lucro, es simple entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

* * *

**[Para planes frustrados]**

"_Bien, pues ella solo quiere ser mi amiga y yo, solo quiero darle lo que ella desea_" sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo del pantalón y le limpió la cara.

Ella le sonrió agradecida y llena de calidez…

-Gracias… – susurró mirándolo con ojos brillosos. Arnold sintió que volvió en el tiempo viendo a Helga llena de suciedad y mojada en lágrimas.

-No es nada – suspiró mirándola – ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó tranquilamente sin moverse de su sitio, algo dentro de él comenzaba a removerse. Ella solo negó con la cabeza tomando aire fuertemente.

-Que… - pronunció en apenas un suspiro _"no llores Helga, no llores._"

-No escuché nada – le sonrió el muchacho rubio amablemente "no importa qué escuché, lo que importa es lo que tú me digas" pensó mirándola esforzándose por no llorar frente a él, lo cual lo conmovía.

-Bien, pues…– "Vamos Helga, es tu oportunidad" pensaba intentando saber qué decirle que fuera lo suficientemente creíble y que no lo relacionara con él. "Él no puede saber tus sentimientos aún."

-No importa- le sonrió Arnold gentilmente. _"Cómo detesto ver esa mirada"_ pensó mirando los resplandecientes y húmedos ojos de la rubia. _"No más presiones…"_

-Es Olga –soltó de repente para sorpresa de los dos _"en realidad todo empezó por ella"._

-Ya veo – miró alrededor "lo ves, no todo en su vida tiene que ver contigo, patético" se molestó consigo mismo.

-Es que… no entiendo por qué no podemos ser amigas – _"Si le digo ahora lo que siento, saldrá huyendo una vez más"_ sintió nuevamente tristeza y una lágrima escapó de su mejilla. Arnold no podía resistir más verla tan vulnerable.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien – le limpió la lágrima velozmente y ella se sorprendió. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaban solos, siendo ellos mismos.

-Gracias – le sonrió ella ligeramente. Arnold sintió dentro de su pecho cómo algo se derretía y sin pensarlo inmediatamente y solo siguiendo un arrebato, la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Todo estará bien – le repitió al oído acariciándole el cabello fino con sus dedos_ "un amigo puede reconfortar a una amiga ¿no?". _Ella solo se quedó ahí sin moverse y sorprendida.

-Oh – exclamó ligeramente al sentir el aliento del chico en su oído. _"¿Qué… le pasa?"… aah, sigue oliendo tan Arnold. _

-¿Ya comiste? – le preguntó separándose de la chica, pero tomándola por los hombros. _"Si has estado aquí todo el tiempo y Olga fue a mi casa hace más o menos una hora, seguramente no ha comido nada"_.

-En realidad – miró hacia un lado _"ni siquiera lo había pensado."_

-Vamos – la soltó y le extendió la mano – seguro que Olga tendrá algo decente abajo- Helga se puso de pie ayudada de la mano del chico.

-No lo tengas tan seguro Arnold – negó con la cabeza divertida. _"¿Por qué actúa así conmigo?, ¿debería de hablarle de lo que pasó la otra noche?"_

-¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo dejándola pasar primero por la puerta. _"No me ha agredido, ni insultado" pensó melancólico "en verdad solo quiere que seamos amigos". _

-Al parecer Steve no deja que Olga haga prácticamente nada que él considere riesgoso para ella – dijo divertida _"quizá sea mejor no decir nada, espero vea que podemos llevarnos bien, solo no te pongas nerviosa niña y todo estará bien"_ se decía.

-¿No te parece eso bueno?- preguntó mirándola bajar las escaleras. _"Es una gran chica, quizá es bueno eso de ser solo amigos"_ sonrió para sí mismo mirando el barandal de la escalera.

-No es eso, pero no creo que sea bueno exagerar, Olga parece frágil, pero dentro de ella es una Pataki – comentó orgullosa. _"Lo haces bien niña, están hablando tranquila…" _Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando Arnold pasó velozmente por su lado deslizándose por la barandilla. El cabello del muchacho se revolvió un poco cuando aterrizó galante el final con una gran sonrisa de lado. Helga suspiró _"¿Será un crimen ser tan guapo?"_

-Quizá él solo está nervioso y quiere cuidar de ella y el bebé ¿no crees? – se recargó en su brazo esperando que ella bajara_. "Yo haría lo mismo que él_" pensó mirándola intensamente.

-Quizá – susurro Helga ruborizándose un poco tras la mirada de Arnold _"Este chico no sabe que es encantador… ¡cálmate Helga cálmate!". _Se reunieron al final de la escalera y comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina, atravesando el comedor.

-Te mueves con naturalidad – puntualizó Helga sorprendida de lo cómodo que se veía Arnold en la casa.

-Pues claro, yo la construí – se encogió de hombros llegando a la cocina_. "Con razón la casa me parecía hermosa"_ pensó ella orgullosa admirando más la estancia.

-Vaya, no pensé que te gustara ensuciarte – bromeó la chica.

-Me refiero a que yo hice el diseño – soltó una risita – pero no me molesta ensuciarme – dijo maliciosamente _"no te pases de listo Arnold, no creo que quieras hablar aún de la otra noche"_ se regañó a sí mismo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta – lo sorprendió alejándose de él y acercándose a la alacena. _"¿Acaso no sabe el efecto que tiene en mí?"_ pensaron simultáneamente.

-Veré que hay en el refrigerador – añadió Arnold intentando sacarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de la noche previa.

-Aquí hay un poco de espaguetis – anunció Helga.

-Podemos ponerle salsa de tomate y creo que esto es… ¿carne? – preguntó sacando una bolsa bien sellada.

-Sí – se rió de la cara de Arnold – es carne de soya, Olga no come carne – se encogió de hombros aún divertida.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – también se río un poco. "Esa risa…" pensó cariñosamente.

-Tu cara cuando sacaste la carne – le sonrió amable "Oh Arnold… por qué esperé tanto tiempo "– no te preocupes, sé cómo hacer que no sepa a pasto.

-Se ve bastante extraña – sacó el resto de las cosas que necesitarían del refrigerador - ¿sabes cocinar? – preguntó intrigado.

-Claro, ¿quién pensabas que haría el trabajo duro, chico listo? – le guiñó un ojo y se puso el delantal de su hermana. "Tonta, nada de apodos" se llamó la atención.

-Bueno, fui yo quien sugirió que bajáramos a preparar algo – se encogió de hombros "Ya he cocinado antes para ti… aunque no lo recuerdes"

-Soy yo quien sabe cómo hacer que eso – señalo la carne de soya – no sepa a pasto – se volteó al fregadero a lavarse las manos.

-Entonces tú haces la carne y yo la pasta – se acercó a lavarse las manos a su lado. "Huele tan… tan ella" pensó al oler el aroma de su cabello.

-Está bien, pero me gusta bien cocida – exigió "basta Helga compórtate como una buena chica" pensó, justo en ese momento Arnold la salpicó de agua con su mano directo en la cara.

-Te conformarás con lo que haga Pataki – le sonrió galante y ella se derritió por dentro.

-Lo que tú digas Arnold – le sonrío sacando de la alacena una lata de puré de tomate.

* * *

-¡Ronda! – gritó Nadine del otro lado de la puerta de su mejor amiga.

-Pasa, sólo si vienes sola – le respondió. Nadine abrió la puerta y la encontró tirada en la cama con su pijama puesta y el cabello recogido.

-Ronda – susurró la rubia observando a su amiga - ¿Qué pasa? – se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de su cama.

-Esta vez lo estropeé todo Nad… - lloraba

-¿Por qué dices eso, no te disculpaste con Harold? – preguntó preocupada.

-Claro que sí- susurró – pero no quiso escucharme y después me echó de su trabajo – volteó a ver a su amiga.

-Ronda- exclamó Nadine sorprendida de verla con los ojos tan hinchados – pero… ¿Por qué no quiso escucharte? – preguntó levantándose y caminando al espejo de Ronda.

-Dice que siempre le hago lo mismo, que me avergüenzo de todo lo que él es – se sentó en la cama mirándose las manos. Nadine se acercó con un paquete de pañuelos y se sentó nuevamente frente a ella.

-¿Y crees que se equivoca? – preguntó con mucho tacto limpiándole las mejillas.

-No… - dijo con media sonrisa – yo misma se lo he dicho, no he mentido, sé que eso… eso no es bueno – en verdad se sentía avergonzada – pero yo así soy Nadine – dijo resignada.

-Lo sé – se encogió de hombros – Pero también sé, que esto tiene más que ver con tus padres que contigo – la reconfortó.

-Es que, no quieren escucharme Nadine, ellos estaban bien con la idea cuando estábamos en la prepa que se volvió mariscal, todo parecía estar bien, mis padres y los suyos se llevaban de maravilla y luego – dijo con resentimiento – ese estúpido señor Green le da la carnicería y lo arruina todo.

-No es culpa del señor Green Ronda, ya lo hemos hablado – intentó tranquilizarla.

-Lo sé, Nadine, pero si tan solo no se hubiera sentido tan comprometido con el, otra cosa sería… - dijo con ojos de ensoñación – hubiera ido a la universidad como era el plan, mis padres darían su aprobación sin miramientos y yo… yo no tendría que casarme con ese idiota. – dijo molesta.

-Oh… -

Nadine recordó aquel día en que celebraban el vigésimo cumpleaños de Ronda en casa. Su padre había decidido que antes de la fiesta tendrían una cena en casa con los amigos más cercanos, por supuesto que Nadine estaba con un bello vestido color verde, Ronda con un vestido sexy rojo y Michelle, la amiga de Princeton de Ronda con su presunción metida en un ceñido vestido color menta.

Todos pasaban un rato ameno, sin tomar en cuenta que los invitados cercanos eran una pareja que apenas y conocía a Ronda, aunque eran muy amigos de sus padres desde hacía muchos años. Ellos tenían un hijo llamado Christian, que era dos años más grande que ellas, era un chico apuesto, cabello bien cortado color ocre, facciones delicadas y labios delgados.

Esa noche el padre de Ronda los dejó charlar, por supuesto que Ronda se había comportado agradable con él, hasta le habría gustado, si su padre no hubiera terminado la noche con la frase_ "Es un gustó para mí presentarles al prometido de mi princesa." _Por supuesto que hubo un revuelo de parte de Ronda, donde ella jura que no dijo "estás demente", "jamás, jamás me casaría con alguien como este" , "pues que así sea padre, desherédame".

Realmente no había pensado en la gravedad de sus palabras, pues nunca pensó que sus padres realmente le cancelarían las tarjetas esa misma noche por lo cual su fiesta había sido un total desastre.

-Lo peor es que ya voy a graduarme Nadine – soltó Ronda en el presente con nerviosismo.

-¿Entonces harán que te cases después de 3 meses tras graduarte? – Nadine le tomó una mano y observó el brillante anillo de promesa que su padre la obligaba a usar todo el tiempo.

-Sí, Christopher me lo va a proponer públicamente el día de la graduación – Miró el anillo con desgana – es todo muy loco, a veces creo que él en realidad sí me quiere Nadine, es decir, ¿quién aguantaría por nada mis berrinches y tonterías, sólo porque sí? – sonrió pensando en su prometido.

-Quizá sabe que lo haces por molestarlo y salirte con la tuya – se encogió de hombros.

-Me pregunto qué haría si supiera que cada que puedo me acuesto con Harold – sonrió maliciosa.

-No tienes remedio – le levantó la cara su amiga. Ronda le sonrío con desgana y sus ojos se volvieron a inundar de lágrimas.

-Oh Nadine no sabes cómo envidio a Arnold en este momento, él se casara por amor Nadine y yo… - se inclinó sobre su amiga y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de la chica.

-Lo sé – miró hacia la ventana- pero no podemos asegurarlo, esa chica Amy, no lo sé, no parece muy emocionada con la idea ¿no crees? – intentó cambiar el tema de Harold un momento.

-No lo sé, si lo dices porque no han subido fotos de su compromiso mas que esa en la que están cenando, porque casi no se publican cosas de amor o mejor dicho nunca lo han hecho o porque aparentemente Arnold aún no asimila la idea o no lo emociona, te doy la razón amiga – se acostó en la cama sin quitar la cabeza de las piernas de Nadine.

-En realidad sí, conocemos a Arnold desde hace mucho tiempo, nunca ha sido muy romántico que digamos, pero suele hacer gestos bellos cuando quiere a alguien, sin embargo, si esa fuera la chica especial, ¿no crees que él debería de tener un cambio? – le preguntó acariciándole el cabello.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó interesada.

-Bueno, cuando tú estabas con Harold, él se comportaba mejor y tú eras más accesible a todo, Eugene y Ethan ahora que están juntos son más tranquilos, y bueno... ya sabes cómo me sentía yo… pienso, que cuando uno realmente ama a alguien hay un cambio notable en esa persona, además de que se ven más felices todo el tiempo – dijo pensativa.

-Tienes razón Nadine, pero Arnold nunca ha sido un chico muy común, él siempre ha sido muy reservado y cuidadoso con lo que hace –la miró interesada.

-Bueno, quizá estoy equivocada – se encogió de hombros.

-Era mejor persona cuando estaba con Harold ¿cierto? – preguntó Ronda y Nadine asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo extraño Nadine, no quiero que esto se termine así – una lágrima volvió a hacer presencia.

-¿Y qué pensabas Ronda, volverlo tu amante? – preguntó irritada.

-No lo sé… quizá solo esperaba que un milagro apareciera… - susurró.

* * *

-¿Y bien, qué te parece? – preguntó Helga un poco nerviosa del resultado de la carne.

Arnold tardo más de lo normal mordisqueando la carne, solo para hacerla desesperar pues le gustaba ver ese gesto de ansiedad que le parecía tierno a su interior.

-¡Vamos!- exigió la chica _"¿le gusta tenerme a la expectativa?"_ sé preguntó.

-No está mal – bromeó Arnold sonrió.

-¿Qué? – se preocupó Helga _"Genial por fin estás abriendo camino como gente normal y lo envenenas" _

Habían preparado la comida escuchando las canciones de los celulares, el trato había sido una y una, hasta que descubrieron que con la música de un celular bastaba, pues aparentemente los dos tenían un gusto musical muy parecido, habían ido desde lo melancólico como Pocket full of stars hasta lo más rock de You give love a bad name cantando cada quien por lo bajo y casi sin mirarse.

-Es broma Helga, en realidad no sabe pero para nada a pasto – contestó el muchacho "más vale que comiences a controlarte Arnold" pensó para sí mismo, pero algo dentro de él no estaba quieto, no supo si fue el aroma de la buena comida combinada con el aroma de la chica, o el hecho de que tras cuatro años y el desastre de la noche previa, por fin se estaban entendiendo. La había escuchado cantar por lo bajo y notó que se contenía en bailar, lo cual lo hizo pensar que ella realmente se comportaba con él como con cualquier otro chico.

-Genial -sonrío ella ampliamente – tus espaguetis no están tan mal, ahora veo que sí heredaste cosas de la abuela – le guiño el ojo.

-Sí, ella me enseñó todo lo que sé – se encogió de hombros.

-Te dio buenas clases – dijo con la boca llena y él le sonrió_, "esa es la Helga que conozco" _pensó alegre.

-Eso parece, a ti te enseñó bien Miriam – quiso compensar el muchacho.

-¿Miriam? A ella se le quema el agua Arnold – dijo riendo y sosteniendo su tenedor con una porción de pasta – Me enseñó un poco la vida y otro poco lo aprendí de Olga cuando iba a casa antes de casarse – se comió lo que tenía en el tenedor.

-Pues aprendiste bien – le dijo sonriente y también se echó un bocado.

-¿Y cómo fue que te mezclaste con Olga en esto? – señaló la casa tomando un sorbo de agua, _"vaya… no pensé que después de tanto tiempo, hablar con Arnold fuera tan sencillo"_ se regocijó.

-Bueno, pues… el año pasado justo antes de casarse, me comentó que ella y Steve querían cambiarse del lugar donde estaban rentando y mudarse a Hillwood – comenzó a explicar.

-Oh ya veo, así que te engatusó desde antes – dijo Helga tomando más comida – Realmente ninguno de nosotros pensó que Steve con su trabajo de maestro pudiera pagar por una casa así – tragó.

-Pues en realidad tenían bastante dinero, Olga me dijo que por eso no hicieron una gran fiesta cuando se casaron – se encogió de hombros tomando más comida.

-Así que eso fue… -dijo pensativa.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Arnold interesado.

-Bueno, tú no estas para saberlo, pero Bob pensó que esa podría ser la razón cuando dijeron que no se casarían hasta que yo saliera de la universidad, pues quería que estuviera con ella en todo el proceso – se encogió de hombros – yo tampoco le creí, volvió a tomar un bocado.

-No… - "no deberías de ser tan dura con tu hermana" pensó decir, pero estaba muy cómodo con ella como para iniciar una discusión- No lo sabía – soltó metiéndose más comida a la boca.

-Lo imaginé _– "esto está saliendo mejor de lo que pensé, pude decirle algo más personal y no hubo problema, lo haces bien niña_" se decía.

-¿Y qué te parece la casa? – preguntó Arnold cambiando el tema y tomando agua.

-Me parece hermosa, es muy espaciosa y ventilada, me gustan los lugares así – pensó. _"En realidad Olga siempre ha tenido buen gusto para estas cosas." _

-¿De verdad? – preguntó intrigado – a mí me gusta, pero no entiendo por qué el cuarto de ellos y el de sus "hijos" están tan separados por ese cuarto de trofeos, en verdad no lo entiendo – negó con la cabeza.

-Oh Arnold bienvenido a mi vida – "ojalá te quedaras para siempre"** –** supongo que Olga no tiene ganas de lidiar con los chicos cuando se despierten a media noche, realmente no es muy paciente con los bebés ¿sabes?-arqueó las dos cejas.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- se intrigó Arnold.

-Sí; es buena con los niños y los adultos, pero los pequeños no son lo suyo, es por eso que estoy yo aquí – dijo orgullosa.

-No puedo creerlo – negó con la cabeza divertido pero súbitamente una imagen de Helga con un bebé se hizo presente en su cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó la chica tomando un último trago de agua al ver la cara del muchacho.

-Nada, es solo que ahora que lo dices, yo no me imagino con niños – se encogió de hombros – pero cuando ha habido bebés en la casa de huéspedes, creo que no he sido tan malo.

-Pues pronto lo averiguarás – aseguró Helga pensando en la horrible imagen de Arnold, con Amy y un bebé en brazos.

- Ah… sí… - susurró Arnold, desde que entró a casa de Olga y vio a Helga llorando, no se había acordado realmente del motivo que lo mantenía alejado de la rubia… se iba a casar. _"Eres un completo idiota"_ se dijo.

-Bien, pues estoy muy satisfecha – se quejó Helga. _"Bien hecho tonta, lo que quieres es que olvide a esa mosca muerta ¿recuerdas?"._

-Yo también – contestó Arnold intentando volver al lugar en el que estaban hablando amenamente.

-Bueno, por qué no vamos a que veas ese cuarto y hablamos de lo que tengo pensado – propuso la chica tomando los platos sucios y llevándolos al fregadero.

-Claro, pero antes, quisiera hablar contigo de lo que pasó ayer por la noche – soltó de pronto_. "Estábamos muy bien Helga, lo sé, pero debo hacerlo, Amy si me importa mucho"_. Helga volteó para mirarlo muy tranquilamente.

-No te preocupes Arnold, fue solo el calor del momento – se encogió de hombros.

-No Helga… - susurró él acercándose a ella y colocando los vasos sucios junto con los platos que ella acababa de dejar.

-Arnold, antes de que digas algo – se talló el brazo nerviosa- no quiero hablar de eso, yo solo quiero ser tu amiga, y llevarnos bien, como hasta ahora – suplicó quedamente. _"Solo tu amiga… momentáneamente."_

-Claro – El chico se entristeció un poco, pues no esperaba que le dijera directamente que solo quería ser su amiga.

-Aun así… - se puso nerviosa y se tomó las manos.

-¿Sí?- pronunció Arnold.

-Bueno, verás… esto que pasó… pues… - las palabras le salieron atropelladamente.

-Yo tampoco lo hago con cualquiera – le sonrió Arnold tomándola del hombro.

-Ah… bueno… menos mal – dijo ella mirando por encima del hombro – espero que tu novia no se moleste mucho Arnold – lo dijo sinceramente.

-No, yo tampoco - _"en realidad ni siquiera creo que le importe"_ pensó animado.

-Pues, no será razón suficiente para cancelar una boda ¿cierto? – _"Vamos cabeza de balón dime lo que quiero escuchar"._

-No Helga, no lo será _– "no si no se lo digo"_.

-Me alegro – "demonios" se volteó al fregadero y comenzó a lavar los platos mientras Arnold limpiaba la mesa.

* * *

-Matt, por favor – rogó Miriam.

-Miriam tu hija me ha dicho de todas las formas posibles que no necesita una niñera – se quejó.

-Oh querido lo sé, pero está en casa de Olga y esa chica está muy perdida últimamente, solo te pido que vayas a ver si algo le hace falta y eso es todo – le pidió su jefa.

-Está bien Miriam, pero esto solo lo hago por que en verdad esa chica me agrada – sonrió.

-No te atrevas a poner tus ojos en mi niña ¿me oíste? – se escuchó a Bob del otro lado de la línea.

-No es mi tipo – soltó el muchacho.

-No la mereces – contestó Bob.

-Tranquilos muchachos – sentenció Miriam.

-Lo siento – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, pues te encargo mucho a Helga, Matthew – dijo la señora Pataki.

-Claro, disfruten de su viaje – y colgó el teléfono. "No es mi tipo… pero cómo me intriga esa chica" sonrió, pensando en la rubia de ojos lapislázuli.

* * *

¿Y bien? – preguntó la rubia a su compañero.

-Creo que podemos meter bien el armario que quieres, la pintura podría ser azul y en caso de que sea niña podemos poner un rosa encima para que sea morada la habitación, la cuna podría ir de ese lado –señaló la esquina del otro lado de las ventanas – y el cambiador junto a las ventanas por si se necesita ventilación.

-¿Por si es niña? – preguntó intrigada pues ella siempre le había remarcado que Olga aseguraba que era un varón.

-En realidad crees eso ¿no? – preguntó él bromeando.

-Claro que no, pero no pensé que lo mantendrías en mente – se encogió de hombros, _"aunque me encanta que lo hagas"._

-Creo que es mi deber pensar en todo Pataki – presumió y ella se rió de él.

-Bueno, entonces eso será todo – dijo ella invitándolo a retirarse.

-¿No quieres que te ayude con todo esto? – señaló todas las cajas del rededor_. "En realidad no quiero irme"._

-Bueno… - "no quiero que te vayas" – quizá sí necesite un poco de ayuda.

Después de la ligera plática sobre lo sucedido la noche pasada, no habían vuelto a mencionar el tema, realmente ambos querían hablarlo a fondo, ya que para ninguno era cosa "casual", pero estaban disfrutando verdaderamente una tarde sin peleas ni gritos, así que mientras más se alargara el momento mejor, pensaba cada quien por su lado.

-Genial, tu música… - sentenció Arnold. "En verdad espero que vea que puedo ser lo que ella desea" pensó su consciente… "¿A quién engañas" pensó su subconsciente, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo.

-Claro – asintió ella. Tomó su teléfono celular y lo colocó en una mesita, con las pequeñas bocinas para amplificar el sonido, y comenzó a sonar la canción This love.

¿Por qué tienen todas estas cosas guardadas? – preguntó Arnold curioso levantando una de las cajas pesadas.

-Porque Olga quiere su propio cuarto de presunción, ya sea en casa de Bob y Miriam o en la suya – reveló tranquila "Es día de pregúntenle su vida a Helga… bueno, ya te tocará cabezón".

-¿Quieres decir que todo esto estaba en tu casa? – enarcó las cejas su rubio "amigo".

-Así es, pero Bob sacó todo cuando estábamos en secundaria – recuerda – oh fue un día feliz definitivamente –rió – al parecer la doctora Blitz fue más estricta con mis padres o algo así –intentó restarle importancia mientras salían de un cuarto con cajas - el chiste es que un día llegó el gran Bob y dijo "Miriam, quiero que nos deshagamos de todas esas cosas, vamos a comprar cajas para meterlas al ático" por supuesto que yo estaba muy sorprendida, esas cosas eran el constante recuerdo de Bob de la diosa que tenía por hija – miró por la ventana de la escalera – aun así no se detuvo y me pidió que lo ayudara, en realidad fue divertido, pasamos toda una tarde pensando en qué haríamos con la habitación y decidimos hacer dos cosas diferentes, ya sabes, una cosa para mí y otra para Olga –puso la caja en el suelo de la habitación – así fue como se convirtió en la biblioteca y el "espacio de entretenimiento" que tenemos en casa – Arnold colocó su caja sobre la de Helga y ella se apoyó en ésta con el codo.

-¿Olga no se sintió triste cuando llegó y sus cosas ya no estaban? – preguntó Arnold interesado. _"Al parecer pasaron más cosas en su vida de las que recuerdo"_

-Claro, se puso como loca – miró al techo – llegó y al ver que todo era diferente no dejó que Bob le explicara que le habíamos hecho un cine en casa pensando en ella, solo se puso a llorar como loca y al día siguiente le pidió a uno de sus novios que le ayudara a llevarse todo – pensó con tristeza – aún no sé cómo es que ella no me odia.

-No digas eso – le puso una mano en el hombro y la miró fijamente – no podría odiarte nunca.

-Eso dices tú por que no tienes hermanos – se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación con el chico tras ella – entre sangre la cosa puede ponerte muy ruda. Arnold se rió.

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde para sorpresa de ambos, Arnold le contó historias sobre la gente de la casa de huéspedes, cómo era que Monique y Hyun se habían enamorado, ya que Helga juraba que Hyun pertenecía al grupo de Eugene. Arnold le dijo que en realidad eran buenos amigos, Hyun era un hombre educado a la antigua así que no hizo nada hasta que se sintió seguro de sus sentimientos y comenzó a dar detalles propios de un joven educado a Monique, así fue como él la enamoró a ella. Le contó sobre el desastroso divorcio de Oscar y Susy, aunque ambos pensaban que fue la mejor decisión de Susy ya que ahora era verdaderamente feliz con el señor Simmons. Ernie se había ido a buscar a Lola, su viejo amor, por el mundo y resultó que conoció a otra bella chica, se casó y vive cerca de la playa con ella y su hijo Jeremy.

-Esa casa de huéspedes es todo un imán para el amor eh chico – sonrió Helga.

-Algo así supongo, creo que su magia radica en que a pesar de que todos somos diferentes, nos sentimos identificados – se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá eso sea, yo me la pasaba bastante bien con ellos, ¿ahora hay más inquilinos? – preguntó curiosa.

-La remodelación trajo definitivamente más inquilinos, pero algunos solo vienen por temporadas, ahora están una pareja de recién casados que se fugaron, son Maggie y Alejandro, al parecer sus familias se odian o algo así y decidieron irse, son muy agradables. – Arnold miró por la ventana, hace rato que habían prendido las luces, pero ahora estaba verdaderamente oscuro el cielo nocturno – también está el hijo de la señora Vitelo y por supuesto Jamie O.

-¿Jamie O vive en la casa de huéspedes? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, pero ya se va a ir a un departamento cerca de la ciudad, ya sabes "este pueblo es muy poco para el gran Jamie O" – lo imitó Arnold y Helga se rió un poco.

-Cielos, eso sí fue información nueva – agregó feliz, pues nunca pensó que relajándose un poco todo saldría tan bien, ahora pensaba que quizá sí podrían ser amigos de verdad – oh creo que faltó una – señaló una caja que se encontraba en la última repisa del armario ahora vacío.

-Yo la tomo- se ofreció Arnold y fue por la caja.

-Oye Arnold, en verdad gracias por ayudarme hoy – le sonrió la chica amablemente mientras caminaban a la habitación contigua.

-No fue nada, es mucho trabajo para ti sola, si quieres puedo ayudarte todos los días, de todas formas tengo que ver que los trabajadores que vengan hagan bien su trabajo y, bueno… - dudó, intentando poner la caja en la parte superior del otro armario pero no la pudo recorrer lo suficiente.

-Sólo dilo – soltó ella tomando una caja y colocándola cerca del armario – Altura versus ingenio amigo – soltó subiéndose a la caja y recorriendo la otra.

-Bueno – la miró despistadamente desde abajo… sus piernas bien torneadas, su cuerpo bien estructurado y frágil pero rudo, y el cabello cayéndole por la espalda – no puedo dejarte sola con los trabajadores, además quiero ayudar – extendió los brazos para ayudarla a bajar.

-Soy una chica fuerte Arnoldo – le sonrió ampliamente, se apoyó en las puntas para saltar, pero la caja se dobló de la esquina, Arnold reacciono y la tomó antes de que se cayera.

La respiración de Helga se agitó del susto, Arnold la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura con sus manos, ella estaba aún en el aire con sus manos apoyadas en los hombros del muchacho, que estaban tensos.

-Sí... sí que eres fuerte – le dijo quedamente.

-Ajá – fue lo único que salió de su boca, el peso de Helga no era mucho para él, sin embargo estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma. La acercó a su cuerpo para ponerla en el suelo, pero ella recargó sus codos en los hombros del chico dejando su pecho demasiado cerca del muchacho.

"Sé un caballero Arnold, sé un caballero" se decía mientras el olor de la piel de ella lo embriagaba, con un suave movimiento cambió la posición de sus manos y la rodeó con sus brazos, ella aún no tocaba el suelo.

"Oh dios, oh no…. Yo no…" trastabillaba la chica en su mente. Él bajo un poco, pero ella se aferró a él, "aún no…" pensaba.

"Vas a casarte… vas a casarte" se decía Arnold sin lograr un efecto, pues los ojos de ella lo tenían hipnotizado.

Helga también estaba perdida entre un mar verde intenso. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse al igual que el latido de sus corazones, Helga inclinó la cabeza dejando su frente recargada en la frente de él, ambos cerraron los ojos anticipando el momento, no querían ni podían detenerse, él deslizó el cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo un poco más abajo, seguían con las caras juntas disfrutando del aroma del otro. Él fue el valiente esta vez, ya había olvidado todo nuevamente, así que acercó su boca un poco a la de ella, deseando volverla suya nuevamente como la noche anterior.

-¡Hermanita bebé! – gritó Olga desde la pieza de abajo.

-¡Olga! – gritaron los dos sorprendidos y a la vez maldiciéndola en sus mentes. Arnold la soltó de inmediato en el suelo.

-Arriba – dijo Helga mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento…

* * *

**[ES TODO]**

Hola chicos, creo que esta vez si lo hicimos mas rapído eeee... (celebración) como saben las canciones fueron escuchadas al azar y bueno, no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, espero les guste este capitulo, por favor por favor dejen **Reviews** me siento perdida al no saber si les guata la trama o si debo apurarme mas en escribirlas para que tenga mas sentido, los quiero y les mando un gran abrazo a todos :)) aaa si, cambie la **imagen** que opinan?


	11. El pasado pisado o algo así

**************************__****Hey arnold no me pertenece, le pertenece a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon,** este fanfic no fue hecho con fines de lucro, es simple entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

* * *

**[El pasado pisado… o algo así]**

-¿De qué rayos hablas Olga? – explotó Helga irritada.

-Bueno Helga, solo le pregunto a Arnold si es que puede hacerlo… - contestaba tranquilamente.

-Claro que puedo Olga… - aseguró el muchacho mirando atentamente a la rubia algo sucia que estaba a su lado.

-¿Y qué piensas que hará él bebe con semejante tontería? – exclamó aún más irritada.

-Una cuna en forma de jirafa no es algo imposible Helga– intentó tranquilizarla Arnold.

-Está demente - resopló – esta loca y ese loco solo quieren un lugar que puedan presumirle al mundo, no les interesa para nada el bebé – refunfuñó.

-Ya basta Helga – dijo firme pero tranquilamente Olga – bebito es mío, es mi bebé y yo decido qué pongo o no en su habitación y si queremos poner una cuna en forma de jirafa la pondremos– terminó mirando a la puerta indicando que la conversación había terminado.

Arnold, se quedó pasmado, no era la primera vez que veía a Helga discutir con Olga, pero nunca pensó que hablar de los posibles cambios al cuarto del bebe, llevarían a una discusión y lo harían sentirse responsable.

-Como quieras Olga, pero bebito va a crecer y necesitar muchas otras cosas más – Helga fulminó a su hermana con la mirada – me largo, ¿a qué hora quieres que esté aquí mañana? – preguntó aun irritada.

-Bueno, podrías pasar en la mañana, así desayunamos juntas ¿qué te parece? – contestó Olga de buen humor nuevamente. Al parecer los cambios hormonales le estaban afectando demasiado.

-Claro, nos vemos –_ "sí claro, como hoy que comimos juntas verdad hermanita"_ pensó mientras se despedía con la mano.

-Espera Helga, me voy contigo – apuntó Arnold, tomando de un lado su mochila y despidiéndose de Olga.

-Nos vemos mañana, no te preocupes Olga, ya veré como puedo lograrlo – le sonrió y alcanzó a Helga en la sala.

Ella estaba recargada en la pared con las manos en la espalda, esperando al muchacho, que al llegar no dijo nada hasta que salieron de la casa.

-¿Te sigue volviendo loca eh? – preguntó tanteando el terreno una vez afuera.

-No es eso Arnold, es solo que… -suspiró- siento que ella y Steven no están realmente preparados para lo que significa tener un bebé, aun son muy egoístas y … -miró por encima del hombro para verificar que su hermana no la escuchara.

-¿Vienes en tu coche? – la interrumpió el muchacho, pues no quería que ella siguiera de mal humor.

-¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida – ah, no, vine en autobús, no me gusta gastar gasolina sin motivo – se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, a mí tampoco – intentó decir avergonzado – pero traigo el mío, ¿te llevo a casa? Ya es muy tarde – dijo mirando el cielo oscuro que los cubría.

-Bueno pues… – Súbitamente se sintió nerviosa – claro Arnold, muchas gracias.

-Ven, lo dejé cerca – dijo el muchacho señalando el camino y caminaron por la acera.

-¿Por qué no lo dejaste más cerca? – preguntó Helga divertida dando la vuelta a la esquina y viendo el automóvil azul del rubio.

-Necesitaba pensar un poco antes de ver a tu hermana –sonrió – no eres la única que pierde la paciencia – soltó sin querer.

-¡Ajá! Yo sabía que Olga podría desesperar a cualquiera – sonrío como si acabara de descubrir un gran secreto.

-En realidad no me desespera mucho – Arnold también sonrío un poco – digamos que simplemente no logro entender por qué es tan diferente cuando se enamora de alguien, tú me contaste una vez de ese otro chico con el que se comprometió y bueno… - dudó un poco.

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres – la chica se encogió de hombros – pero, así es cuando amas a alguien ¿no? – preguntó pensando en la prometida del muchacho.

-Pues en realidad, no lo sé – dijo él inocentemente.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes zopenco? ¡Vas a casarte por amor! ¿No? – ahora se sentía curiosa y contrariada.

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió- ah, sí claro, claro que sí – abrió las puertas del auto algo nervioso_ "¿Cuál es tu problema Arnold?"_ se decía a sí mismo mientras entraban al coche.

-¿Y bien? – Enarcó sus cejas perfectas y ahora delgadas – ¿Qué piensas? – lo miró detenidamente la rubia.

-Bueno, es que… yo realmente no he tenido que cambiar mucho con Amy - dijo encendiendo al auto y mirando hacia el frente – Tú cambiaste mucho cuando fuiste novia de Brainy – sonrió con malicia esperando cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, vamos! Te aseguro que no querrás hablar de eso cabezón – Helga se rió un poco recordando.

Arnold también sonrío pues se encontraba feliz de cambiar de tema, de la forma en que ella lo llamaba "cabezón" y de compartir con ella esos recuerdos, aunque para él, el tema no había sido nada divertido.

* * *

_**[Flashback]**_

Brainy se había vuelto más popular en sus años de secundaria que en ningún otro año, a diferencia de los otros chicos de la pandilla, se había convertido en nadador, y había entrado al equipo de nado junto con Eugene, quien no tuvo más remedio al ser rechazado del equipo de nado sincronizado.

Tras tres largos años de súplicas, Helga accedió a darle y darse a ella misma, una oportunidad con el muchacho que siempre había estado para ella.

-¿Y por qué no Phoebs? – había dicho una tarde lluviosa a su mejor amiga.

-Bueno, pues porque… – dudó - … tú no sientes nada por Bryan, Helga ¿no crees?- terminaba la frase Phoebe con más valor del que quería mostrar.

-¿Y eso qué? – Se encogía de hombros la rubia – se puede aprender a querer ¿no? – se revolvía los dedos mientras se miraba las manos.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con…. Mantecado? – preguntó su mejor amiga con cautela mirando nuevamente la ropa que Helga llevaba puesta y la que no llevaba puesta.

-¡No! Caramba, ¿por qué creen que todo siempre tiene que ver con él? – se irritó un poco la rubia de 15 años agitando el cabello suelto y mojado.

-No creo que todo, pero Arnold y Lila apenas han terminado y pues… -Phoebe hacia chocolate para ambas en su cocina.

-¡Calla! – la interrumpió Helga mirando al techo - Entre ese ex enano y yo no pasó ni pasará nada Phoebe – dudó la rubia algo avergonzada y mirando la camisa a cuadros que cubría su cuerpo.

_**[Recuerdo dentro del recuerdo]**_

-Vamos a dentro Helga vas a enfermarte – pronunció Arnold quedamente mientras intentaba liberarse del abrazo de la chica. Habían pasado de esa forma casi toda la tarde hasta el oscurecer, sin decir palabra alguna, y mojándose bajo la lluvia. Helga lo miró, la gorra seguía en el suelo mojado, y sus ojos azules resplandecían.

-Claro – dijo quedamente ella algo ansiosa soltando al muchacho.

El chico se puso de pie y le extendió la mano ayudándola a ponerse de pie, ella era ahora de estatura más baja que él, así que levantó la cara intentando mirar sus ojos, pero las gotas de lluvia fría le impedían una buena vista.

-Te veré mañana – le dijo al joven rubio que bajó la cabeza y la miró extrañado.

-Espera… no – Él la tomo de la mano. _"Aún no estoy listo"_ soltó su subconsciente sorprendiendo a su consciente.

-¿Qué? – dijo ella quedamente mientras las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por todo su cuerpo.

-No te vayas – susurró acercándose a ella – vamos adentro –sonrió- hace mucho frío aquí y estás toda empapada- La tomó de la mano y la empujó con la otra animándola a bajar por la escalera de la pared.

-Mi gorra – dijo ella quedamente señalándola. El muchacho fue hasta ella, la miró con detenimiento un momento, la levantó del suelo y ambos bajaron por la escalera en la pared.

-Toma – le dijo el muchacho una vez en su habitación extendiéndole una camisa y un pantalón secos y limpios.

- Aaaah… – dudó – gracias – La ropa se sentía cálida entre sus dedos y ella sonrío.

-Iré por un poco de chocolate caliente mientras te cambias – dijo él asomando media sonrisa por sus labios y salió de la habitación.

Helga miró la estancia con asombro, no era su primera vez en la habitación de Arnold, pero sí era la primera vez que él le daba algo suyo… voluntariamente. Se quitó la ropa mojada, los zapatos y la extendió en la silla de escritorio del chico, no podía creer que estuviera en ropa interior en el cuarto del muchacho, se sonrojó al pensar en la situación y se puso la ropa del rubio. El pantalón le quedaba algo flojo en la cadera y la camisa otro poco, pero no le importó, era ropa de Arnold, con olor a Arnold.

Dio una vuelta por la habitación y vio algunas fotos de Arnold y Lila pegadas en el ordenador del muchacho_ "al parecer no le ha dado tiempo de quitarlas"_ supuso en un suspiro. No podía creer que ellos acabaran de terminar hacía un par de horas y ella ya se encontraba en la habitación del muchacho vistiendo su ropa. Sonrió.

Se sentó en la cama esperando que Arnold llegara mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos meses, sin encontrar un sentido del por qué Lila podría haber perdido el cariño que en un principio le profesaba a Arnold tan rápido, ni por qué ella misma, aun alejándose del muchacho en todo ese tiempo, había corrido en su busca sin importarle nada más, cuando sintió que el la necesitaba.

-Ya vine – sonrió el muchacho con dos tazas humeantes en la mano.

-Gracias cabeza de balón – dijo ella mientras tomaba la taza.

-De nada Helga- contestó algo cansino y se sentó a su lado – espero que te guste.

-Me gusta – dijo después de dar un pequeño sorbo – Arnold… yo, -sin motivo ni razón comenzó a sentirse nerviosa – quisiera saber… -lo miró con cautela y notó que ya vestía ropa seca - ¿Cómo te sientes? -pudo pronunciar al fin.

-Mejor… muchas gracias Helga – le sonrió sincero – creo que quizá las cosas con Lila, son mejor así – se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo, y espero no pasarme de la línea pero… deberías de quitar todo eso– dijo ella señalando las fotos con media sonrisa, pues se alegraba de que él se sintiera mejor y más si ella había ayudado, aunque no sabía bien cómo lo hizo.

-Ah, sí… creo que tienes razón – se puso de pie y las arrancó de un tirón para después dejarlas apiladas en la mesa.

-Vaya, tú sí que no tienes corazón – Se sorprendió con la frialdad con la que lo había hecho.

-No es eso, es que no significan nada, es decir… - dudó un poco- de un tiempo a la fecha, no he sentido a Lila como al principio ¿sabes? – se encogió de hombros – como que sentía que lo de hoy pasaría, solo me molesta un poco que no haya sido sincera conmigo, pero por más que intenté que me diera una explicación… - se volvió a sentar junto a ella, solo que esta vez la miraba de frente -… ella se negó a darme una que fuera verdaderamente convincente – resopló – y en el fondo… eso duele – miró al techo pensando en cómo es que habían terminado abrazados bajo la lluvia.

-Lo entiendo – dijo Helga comprensiva – es decir, nunca me ha pasado algo parecido, pero creo que lo entiendo – la taza caliente se sentía muy agradable entre sus manos.

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó interesado el muchacho.

Los últimos tres años no habían sido los mejores para ellos, a decir verdad, habían sido un torbellino de malentendidos, sentimientos y emociones, sin embargo, en los últimos meses, Arnold no recordaba que los problemas con Helga se hubieran hecho presentes o más grandes, como solía ocurrir. A veces pensaba que su relación con Lila, lo había distraído de todo lo demás, como si hubiera sido un oasis en el desierto, pero ahora comprendía que realmente Helga había hecho las paces silenciosamente desde entonces, _"¿o quizá fue antes?_" Se preguntaba.

-Sí… bueno – Helga se tocó el brazo con nerviosismo –Es más difícil perdonar algo o hacer que te duela menos, cuando no lo entiendes, yo creo que quizá la chica tiene sus razones Arnold, -suspiró pensando_ "o eso espero"_ - o quizá no las tiene y por eso no te puede decir lo que en verdad siente… -se puso pensativa – yo creo que en ocasiones uno mismo no sabe qué es lo que siente y…

-Te confundes – terminó Arnold la frase de la chica.

-Así es, te confundes, puede ser que eso le haya pasado o le esté pasando a Lila ¿no crees? – le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Supongo que sí – contestó él, sintiendo el calor de la mano de ella y se sintió ligeramente nervioso.

-Anímate cabezón, aún hay muchos peces en el mar – intentó animarlo.

-Claro Helga – los ojos de Helga eran sinceros, y después de estar un tiempo largamente incontable en el techo, Arnold sabía que ella en verdad estaba ahí solo para él.

-¿Y qué me dices tú Helga? ¿Algún pez en tu pecera? – preguntó usando su analogía.

-¿Yo? – se señaló a sí misma – no Arnoldo no te equivoques, esta chica no piensa en peces aún y menos ahora que Bob y Miriam viven sobre mi todo el tiempo – sonrió un poco, pues en realidad le agradaba que las cosas en casa estuvieran cambiando.

-El otro día vi a tu mamá conduciendo, ¿ahora sí le dieron su licencia de conducir? – preguntó recordando aquella vez en que vio a Miriam manejar un auto.

-Sí, ahora sí - contestó Helga orgullosa – y esa no es la mejor parte, ella y Bob, se llevan mucho mejor, ella ya volvió a trabajar en la empresa pero no lo hace todo el día, así siempre llega a casa para hacer la cena y de buen humor -sonrió ampliamente demostrando satisfacción -incluso está aprendiendo a cocinar bien – Helga parecía la niña que era hablando así de su familia y un sentimiento de "ternura" se presentó en el muchacho – lo ves –continuó la chica de ojos azul resplandeciente- si las cosas en casa de los Pataki se han solucionado, lo tuyo con Lila es pan comido – subió un pie a la cama y se colocó frente al muchacho.

-Tienes razón Helga – Arnold lucía más animado – aunque en realidad no creo que quiera que las cosas con Lila mejoren, solo quiero que ella y yo podamos volver a ser amigos en algún momento – le sonrió a la chica.

-Claro, creo que tienes razón casanova, pero vas a tener que esperar un tiempo ¿no crees? – La chica pensaba que quizá se estaba haciendo el valiente, es decir, no podía ser ella quien lo animara con solo un abrazo y tratándolo amablemente ¿o sí?.

-Sí, supongo que debo de esperar un tiempo – Arnold no podía evitar la creciente sensación en su estómago, esa que solo ocurría cuando estaba a solas con la rubia y que no entendía. Algo parecido a tranquilidad eléctrica.

-Bueno cabeza de balón, supongo que debo de irme ya – le dijo mirando el reloj de la pared.

-¿Qué? Pero, pero aún está lloviendo muy fuerte, ¿por qué no llamas a casa y dices que te quedarás a cenar aquí? –ofreció amablemente el muchacho.

-Eres muy amable Arnold, pero en verdad es tarde y… - Helga no tenía nada salvo un mar de nervios dentro de ella y esa "estúpida sensación" dentro de sus venas.

-Vamos Helga, será divertido, ordenaré pizza ¿sí? – propuso amablemente, la verdad es que eran pocas las veces en que él y ella habían pasado momentos agradables, por lo tanto, el alargarlos era la mejor idea que se le ocurría al muchacho en ese momento.

-¿Pizza, eh? Me has ganado chico listo – dijo ella frotándose los pies descalzos, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el joven.

-Permíteme – dijo él amablemente mientras iba a su cajón y sacaba un par de calcetines.

-Oh no Arnold, no es necesario - dijo ella mientras él le ofrecía un par.

-Vamos – insistió.

-Bueno, yo… gracias – tomó los calcetines y se los puso, era agradable en realidad.

-No es nada – dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger el par de calcetines mojados del suelo.

-Deja eso, yo lo hago – dijo ella también hincándose e intentando quitarle uno de los calcetines.

Arnold, que estaba en cuclillas no lo soltó, pero estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro, esa sensación eléctrica que corría dentro de ellos se había vuelto aún más evidente y sintieron el jalón de adrenalina con la cercanía. Helga lo miró directamente a los ojos y él la tomó del rostro guiándose solo por su instinto. Aquellas reacciones eran el fruto de todos aquellos encuentros por los que habían pasado desde hace 3 años, Helga sonrió solo para él, quien devolvió la sonrisa, ambos suspiraron y se acercaron presurosamente al otro, pues sabían en donde terminaría la situación.

_**[Fin del recuerdo en el recuerdo]**_

-Pero tú me dijiste que se habían besado Helga – afirmó Phoebe.

-Sí Phoebs, y después comenzó a actuar muy extraño, como si nada de lo que pasó hubiera ocurrido y bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Decidí irme a casa en ese mismo instante –suspiró – y el muy idiota me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo [gracias por hacerme sentir mejor Helga, en verdad te lo agradezco] – leyó su teléfono con rencor.

-Pero no tiene sentido ¿por qué Arnold actuaría así? – se preguntó la pequeña.

-No lo sé Phoebe, quizá porque es un idiota o algo - se encogió de hombros – en fin, salí corriendo de su casa y me dirigía para acá, cuando me encontré con Brainy en una esquina.

-¿Y te pidió que fueras su novia así? – señaló la ropa de Arnold que aun llevaba puesta.

-No Phoebe, solo dijo que él siempre estaría para mí y que era mi decisión y bueno… – suspiró – creo que ya lo decidí Phoebe.

-Pero… - resopló algo frustrada y se llenó los pulmones de aire y la cabeza de paciencia– está bien Helga, como tú decidas, aunque creo que lo mejor sería que hablaras con Arnold de lo que pasó – Phoebe esperó, mas no obtuvo respuesta- ¿quieres que te preste algo de ropa?

-No te molestes Phoebe, así estoy bien por hoy… - le sonrió olisqueando la ropa con algo de tristeza_. "Mi adorado imposible, si tan solo no te dejaras llevar en los momentos menos indicados… así podríamos hablar y saber si realmente sientes algo por mi o no cuando me besas…"_ -suspiró una vez más mientras pensaba – _"pero no te culparé de todo, sé muy bien que esta también es mi cruz, mi disposición a exponerme ante ti en los momentos menos adecuados, y ahora, debo de cargar con esta incertidumbre a modo de paga, de no saber si existe en ti un pequeño rasguño de sentimiento por mí o no, sin embargo, tengo claro dentro de mí, por qué actúas como si nada hubiera pasado, después de mi tierna y cariñosa forma de expresión de amor…"_-la chica tenía los ojos en la taza, pero miraba en sus recuerdos –_ "Sé muy bien que harías lo mismo si fuera cualquier otra chica"_ –Sorbió el chocolate con tristeza mientras la mirada de Phoebe de preocupación le pasaba inadvertida-

Así fue como la rubia había decidido apostar por Brainy y sus detalles, que eran cada vez más expresivos y un tanto desenfrenados y convertirse en su novia.

-¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó Helga sorprendida mirando un enorme letrero fuera de la escuela que decía "TE AMO HELGA… B" hecho en una manta gigantesca y puesto el último día de clases antes del verano, ella y Brainy tenían apenas una semana saliendo juntos.

-Al parecer hizo un lindo detalle antes de irse de competencia tu… amorcito – se burló Ronda mientras pasaba por un lado de ella sonriendo con malicia.

-Al menos yo tengo a alguien que me hace detalles princesa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros haciendo lo posible por disimular que estaba muerta de vergüenza.

-¿Cómo rayos pudo poner eso sin que nadie lo notara? – se preguntó Arnold en voz alta al entrar al edificio escolar.

-Ese chico es todo un misterio hermano, solo mira eso, dice que ama a Helga ¡a Helga! y solo llevan una semana saliendo – Gerald negó con la cabeza- debe de estar loco en verdad.

-Sí – Arnold miró a Helga luchando por quitar la manta – te veré adentro Gerald.

-Claro – asintió su amigo mirando a la chica.

-Estúpido Brainy, cuando regreses voy a matarte… - balbuceaba Helga mientras quitaba los amarres de la manta a unas piedras que la mantenían estirada.

-Hola Helga- dijo Arnold quitando el amarre del otro lado, casi todo el tercer año de la escuela media se encontraba en el auditorio listo para el mensaje de fin de cursos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, cabeza de balón? – se quejó mirando y pensando en cómo quitar los amarres que estaban hasta lo alto de la última ventana del edificio de un piso.

-Creí que necesitabas ayuda con esto – se encogió de hombros.

-Pues no la necesito – "estúpido cabeza de balón si tan solo no fueras tan metiche, ahora tengo que quitar esta tontería frente a ti, es patético" se sonrojó.

-Sólo quiero ayudar…

-No necesito tu ayuda, ese tonto la puso solo, así que puedo quitarla yo sola ¿sí? – se quejó.

-De acuerdo, entonces solo me quedare aquí porque no quiero escuchar al director con un nuevo sermón, ¿de acuerdo? – se recargó confuso en la pared viéndola arrastrar una silla dispuesta a quitar el nudo de arriba.

-Haz lo que quieras – resopló ella colocando la silla y estirándose lo más posible una vez arriba para desamarrarlo.

Arnold se quedó mirándola sin decir nada, perdido en la figura de la chica que tenía frente a él, desde aquel día en su habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que se habían dado, no había sido el primero, pero sí el último, y Arnold no entendía por qué justo al día siguiente ella se había hecho novia de Brainy.

-Aaaah! – gritó Helga frustrada por no poder deshacer el nudo fuertemente atado. Arnold se despegó de la pared y se colocó justo a un lado de la silla de la chica.

-Mido unos 10 centímetros más que tú, ¿me dejarás intentarlo? – preguntó el muchacho, la rubia resopló pero dio un salto para bajarse de la silla y darle espacio.

-Todo tuyo – dijo ella mirándolo subirse por la escalera. No pasó ni un minuto cuando la manta cayó de un lado al suelo, el otro lado seguía aún sujeto.

-Vaya forma de tu novio de expresar su afecto – dijo Arnold sintiendo cómo algo dentro de él pensaba que era ridículo hacer algo así.

-Al menos él es sincero – dijo irónicamente.

-¿De qué hablas? – Arnold, que entendía indirectas, tomó la silla y la llevó del otro lado.

-De nada cabezón, solo tiene un problema con la forma de mostrar su cariño pero es todo, es un buen chico en realidad – lo miró subirse a la escalera y estirarse para deshacer el otro nudo.

-Sí claro – dijo quedamente pero la muchacha logró escucharlo.

-¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó algo irritada.

-Nada Helga, sólo no me parece una forma adecuada de expresar su cariño _– "sólo tienen una semana juntos"_ pensó.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decir de qué forma MI NOVIO – recalcó el novio- puede o no expresarme A MÍ su cariño? – preguntó irónicamente.

-Vamos Helga – soltó el nudo y la manta cayó al suelo – esto es la escuela, todo el mundo vio esto en la mañana y él debería de saber que no eres ese tipo de chica.

-Disculpa – dijo ofendida - ¿ese tipo de chica? ¿Qué rayos significa eso? – preguntó mientras él daba un salto al suelo.

-Me refiero – se agachó a levantar un lado de la manta – a que no eres el tipo de chica al que le gustan este tipo de demostraciones – negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú qué sabes sobre eso? – espetó ella levantando el otro lado de la manta y comenzaron a doblarla sin perder el hilo de lo que decían.

-Te conozco Helga – Helga le sonrió, pues sabía que él tenía razón, aunque ignoraba conscientemente por qué alegaba con ella algo tan privado en su relación como la forma en la que ella y Brainy expresaban su cariño o lo que sea que sintieran.

-No lo suficiente cabezón – negó ella acercándose a él doblando la manta y puso los ojos en blanco un segundo.

-Te conozco muy bien Pataki – le dio su media sonrisa algo _"¿Divertido?_" pensó Helga.

- Eso quisieras – le sonrió con _"¿malicia?"_ al parecer de Arnold.

- ¿Y qué si tengo razón? – aventuró Arnold.

-¿Cómo que y qué? – lo miró con ojos entrecerrados mientras su cabello ahora suelto se movía con el viento y quedaban a solo un paso del otro.

-Sí – dijo él acercándose y tomando la manta entre sus manos finalizando el último doblez. -¿Qué harás si tengo razón y nada de lo que ha hecho Brainy esta última semana te es agradable? – la retó confiado.

-¿De qué estas hablando Arnold? – Preguntó contrariada – Claro que me gustan las cosas que Brainy hace por mí – puntualizó nerviosamente.

-¿Solo dime qué pasaría si desmiento este numerito de que él es lo que tu deseas? – El rubio soltó esto con más rencor de lo que le hubiera gustado hacer, pero con ella tan cerca, le era complicado no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

-No pasará nada tonto – negó ella – porque no tienes razón – se colocó las manos en la cadera.

-¿Ah, no? – se burló Arnold.

-Deja de hacer eso tonto – lo miró con algo de rabia.

-¿Hacer qué? – le sonrió malicioso pues sabía que ella se refería a la forma tan natural en que él se acercaba lentamente hacia ella perdiéndose en sus ojos.

-Ya basta – ahora fue ella quien se acercó a él con valentía y levantó la cara para seguir mirándolo a los ojos – ¿qué podrías ganar tú si tuvieras razón?

-Déjame pensar – soltó una risita y la rodeó lentamente hasta colocarse a un lado de ella y susurrar coquetamente en su oído – algo simple Helga… que tal… otro beso – instantáneamente ella giró la cabeza y quedaron frente a frente.

-En tus sueños Arnoldo…. – dijo cerca de la boca de él – solo en tus sueños…. Estos labios ya tienen dueño – soltó mirándole a los ojos_ "no voy a caer en tu encanto esta vez tonto, solo quieres probar que ahí me tienes y te demostraré que no es así"._

-¿Dueño? – Arnold la miró amenazadoramente y Helga sintió un escalofrío – tú jamás dirías eso, solo tienes miedo de que tenga razón – volvió a rodearla y quedó frente a ella.

-Yo no te tengo miedo – contestó petulante y con orgullo.

Arnold, que hacía rato había perdido la partida consigo mismo, deshizo un doblez de la manta y rodeó a la chica en un rápido movimiento tomándola por sorpresa y aprisionándole los brazos al cuerpo.

-¿Las flores…? - comenzó a decir desdeñosamente a la chica que estaba con la piel erizada – no son lo tuyo –arrugó la nariz – algunas hasta te dan alergia… ¿las notitas en la primer hoja de tu cuaderno? – sonrió – te molestan, siempre dejas esa hoja para proteger la hoja de inicio, así, al final del ciclo la arrancas y la hoja de portada verdadera está limpia y protegida – suspiró contento acercándose más a ella y observando cómo la respiración de la chica se aceleraba – y acabas de sonrojarte avergonzada por esta exuberante prueba de amor, ademas de quejarte de la misma –miró de arriba a abajo a la chica coquetamente y con media sonrisa. – Ahora mi premio – se acercó a ella decidido a tener esos labios nuevamente, sin embargo se detuvo a unos milímetros conteniendo la respiración, la chica ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, estaba sorprendida de que supiera todo eso y congelada con la forma en que él se había acercado a ella.

-Pero… -continuó Arnold sin alejarse de ella un centímetro – tienes novio Pataki… -suspiró sobre el aliento de ella – y yo no soy ese tipo de chico – se alejó de ella, dobló la manta y se la entregó a Helga, que seguía sin moverse.

-Ya será luego… -volvió a acercarse a ella y le dio un beso en la frente – pero me encanta verte así – dio media vuelta y Helga por fin recobró el aliento, contrariada, molesta con ella misma por la forma tan tonta en la que se había congelado y sorprendida con las palabras de Arnold… _"así que cree conocerme" _pensó con algo de furia_… "crees que puedes llegar así de la nada… y… y soy tan estúpida… pero no volverá a pasar, este tonto no me tiene en la palma de su mano como él cree… ya verás Arnoldo… ya verás que tanto pueden gustarme las formas en que Brainy, es decir… Bryan me expresa su amor"_.

_**[Fin del Flashback]**_

* * *

-¿Por qué no Helga? – preguntó Arnold divertido mientras conducía a casa de Helga.

-Es una conversación de cuidado, Arnold, tú lo sabes –Helga miró por la venta aun pensado en la forma en que su interlocutor había dicho que no tenía que cambiar mucho con Amy y suspiro.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – Volvió a aventurarse intentando restarle importancia el tema – ¿no te gusta que recordemos como te esforzaste en vano por ser la novia más cariñosa y empalagosa de todas?- Helga por fin volteo a verlo.

-Eso no fue así – intento contener la risa de vergüenza que le producía aquel recuerdo_ "¿Cuándo fue que pudiste superar el tema y hablarlo con tanta naturalidad?"_ se preguntó a sí misma.

-Claro que sí – sonrió Arnold _"Te demostrare que todo ha quedado atrás…. O algo así"._

-Ya basta tonto – lo miró retándolo_ "Yo también puedo superarlo... ¿no?"._

-Oh Bryan, el día inicia con tu mirada ¿lo sabías? – la imito Arnold – ¿y esos besos? Por dios Helga, nunca sabía dónde terminabas tú y empezaba el chico – soltó como si hablaran de vómito y no de besos.

-¿cómo es que recuerdas exactamente esa frase? – preguntó llena de curiosidad_ "hace ya más de 6 años de todo eso"_.

-Ah, bueno, es la que más le decías – contestó intentando restarle importancia.

-¡Por todos los cielos, ya basta! ¿Era así de patética? – dijo riéndose.

-Sí, un poco – también se rio el – lo bueno es que no duro mucho – se encogió de hombros recordando y mirando el camino pero sin decir más.

* * *

_**[Flash back]**_

Helga tenía unas cuantas semanas intentando convertirse en una novia más agradecida y forzándose a querer a Brainy de otra forma, sin embargo, a pesar de tenerle un gran cariño, no lograba enamorarse de él. Después de graduarse de secundaria y de cumplir con su castigo de cinco días de limpieza del salón por llegar tarde al último anuncio del año (gracias Brainy y a Arnold) por fin había llegado el tan esperando viaje escolar a unas cabañas en la montaña.

-¿De qué te quejas? – se quejó fingidamente Arnold, pues le parecía divertida la cara de Helga.

-¿Cómo que de qué me quejo idiota? – espetó ella molesta en verdad.

-Creí que era una invitación es todo –le dio la espalda para poder sonreír plácidamente.

-¡¿Una invitación a besarme?! ¿Y desde cuando has necesitado invitación tarado? – preguntó ella irritada y caminando hacia él, que dejó la risa de lado y se giró para mirarla.

-Desde que tienes novio – miró hacia la dirección en que Brainy se había marchado – o tenías novio…

-¡Sí! Por tu culpa quizá ya no lo tenga – levantó los brazos exasperada.

-Helga… - dijo él tranquilamente inhalando el fresco olor a pino y tierra mojada.

-Y estás tan tranquilo… - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos… - dijo él acercándose a ella y tomándola por los brazos – si en verdad te hubieras disgustado tanto conmigo, estarías corriendo tras tu novio y no aquí… conmigo.

-Te dije hace un momento que sentía que las cosas con Brainy no estaban funcionando –suspiró - y… ¡no me toques! – se apartó de él y le dio la espalda.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan molesta? – preguntó ahora sí preocupado.

-Porque no es la forma en que él se merecía que lo dejaran Arnoldo, por eso - dijo agachando la cabeza y Arnold entró un poco en razón, pues dentro de él sabía que ella la tenía.

Sin embargo, cuando Arnold la siguió a través del bosque mirándola enfurecida por la forma en que Brainy se había comportado mientras todos jugaban juntos y él solo quería estar sobre ella, no pensó en que la chica agradecería el hecho de que él, Arnold, se enfrentara a Brainy y le dijera que estaba harto de la forma tan posesiva en que trataba a Helga yque se sentía decepcionado de ella, que al parecer nunca hacía nada al respecto. Ese había sido el motivo o incentivo que Helga necesitaba para darse valor de dejar a Brainy.

Cuando Helga volteó pensando que Bryan era quien la seguía por el bosque, no supo que decir a Arnold excepto, gracias. Nunca imaginó que el hecho de confesarle cómo es que Brainy la desesperaba y que a pesar de esforzarse sentía que las cosas no marchaban bien entre ellos, sería la segunda vez en que le daba la razón a Arnold sobre cómo es que ella no estaba cómoda con las formas de expresión de Brainy y éste dijera:

-¿Estás diciendo que dejarás a Brainy? – preguntó con media sonrisa.

-Te estoy diciendo que esto ¡se acabó! ¿Qué parte no has entendido Arnold? – espetó furiosa, pues el mal humor por Brainy seguía vigente.

-S-sí, creo que entendí bien – dijo acercándose a ella eufórico.

-¿Qué te pasa? – se extrañó ella por el comportamiento del muchacho.

-Una – dijo acercándose a ella y sujetándole la mandíbula con un dedo – me cobraré un trato - Arnold se sentía sumamente nervioso y ansioso, pero aun así actuó cómodo y le dio un ligero beso en los labios sorprendiéndola – y dos – dijo sobre los labios de ella – quiero ayudarte con ese mal humor – volvió a colocar sus labios sobre los de ella, pero esta vez la besó en serio tomándola de la cintura con una mano y de la cabeza con la otra.

-Oh – suspiró ella y se dejó llevar por los labios del muchacho. Era muy diferente a besar a Brainy o a cualquier otro, pues perdía el piso de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Helga volvió a suspirar mientras Arnold perdía el aliento y la abrazaba ahora con sus dos manos, al momento en que ella le rodeaba el cuello apasionadamente.

-Hel…ga… - se escucharon los lamentos de Brainy.

Arnold y ella se soltaron de inmediato pero ya era muy tarde, el muchacho los había visto, metía sus manos en los bolsillos y se había marchado, dejando a los otros dos confusos y desenfrenados.

Arnold se sentía feliz de una extraña manera con lo que había pasado, pero Helga se sentía profundamente culpable y molesta consigo misma y con Arnold, por haber dejado que todo ocurriera así.

_**[Fin del flashback]**_

* * *

-Sí – contestó Helga sin decir más y se puso a cantar la canción que se escuchaba en el auto de Arnold – "I like where we are, when we drive, in your car I like where we are... Here" – sonrió ante la ironía de la canción.

Continuaron el resto del camino escuchando música y cantándola, al parecer tenían algo más que un pasado que los uniera, pues sus gustos musicales también los había acercado más aquel día.

-¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí? – dijo Helga mirando atentamente hacia su casa. Había un muchacho sentado en las escaleras de su entrada, con cara de pocos amigos y bien vestido.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Arnold antes de apagar el coche.

-Un idiota, ¿no escuchaste? – al parecer Helga lo conocía y no se veía mala persona, pero Arnold sintió desconfianza y decidió bajarse con ella, que salió disparada del auto con paso firme.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin cortesía, mientras el muchacho se ponía de pie.

-Hola buenas noches – le sonrió ampliamente y luego volteó a ver a su compañero – Hola soy Matt – le extendió la mano y Arnold hizo lo propio.

-Arnold – pero no sonrió.

-Sí sí, basta de tonterías Matthew, ¿qué haces aquí? – levantó una de sus cejas perfectas en su rostro sucio.

-Trabajaste toda la tarde ¿eh? – La miró de arriba abajo – aún así tu piel resplandece – le sonrío coquetamente -¿Por qué llegas hasta esta hora a casa?

_"¿A casa?"_ pensó Arnold_ "¿Quién es este tipo?"_

-¿Qué te importa? ¡Ya te dije que no necesito de una niñera, así que lárgate! – le gritó pasándolo de largo y sacando las llaves de su mochila de mezclilla.

-Lo siento - dijo él haciendo una mueca – pero eso no se va a poder.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – abrió la puerta y volvió a verlo_ "estúpido estoy en un gran momento, lárgate"_.

-Que no me puedo ir, hasta que él se vaya también- miró a Arnold con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Yo? – preguntó Arnold._ "¿Quién es este idiota?"_

-Él puede quedarse todo lo que quiera tarado – se volvió a mirarlo con furia_ "cómo te atreves a correrlo"_.

-Pues así es, cariño, no me iré hasta entonces - se encogió de hombros – además vine pensando en pasar un tiempo a solas tú y yo –_ "no te dejaré con este chico rubio a solas, lo he decidido"_ pensó Matt.

-Oh – se sorprendió Arnold con una punzada extraña en su estómago- ¿A solas? O sea que… - se imaginó a Helga entre los brazos del muchacho y apretó los dientes – yo, bueno me voy…

-No Arnold – negó Helga – él se va, ¿crees que puedes venir aquí sin avisar? –miró a Matthew con amargura.

_"Seguramente es su novio de la universidad estúpido, por eso ella ha estado tan diferente contigo"_

-No pensé que se me estuviera prohibido visitarte, te dije que era tu amigo. – se acercó a la chica coquetamente.

_"O quizá es su exnovio y ahora la molesta… como sea mejor me voy"_ pensaba Arnold mientras los escuchaba discutir.

-Lo siento, pero en realidad ya es tarde, y en verdad creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa – soltó Arnold interrumpiendo a los otros dos. – Te veré mañana Helga, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué? – se sorprendió con la despedida tan fría – sí, claro, ca… Arnold, nos vemos mañana – se despidió con la mano imitando al muchacho y lo observó marchándose_ "¿Y qué esperabas?, ¿Qué se lanzara a tus brazos en tan solo un día? vamos Helga, ya todo estuvo bastante bien"_ pensaba mirando la dirección en la que el joven y apuesto rubio se había ido.

-Bueno, también me voy dulzura – soltó Matt.

-¿Qué? Pero tu dijiste que…

-Que me iría cuando el chico ese se fuera, así que me voy - dijo bajando los escalones._ "A mí no me invitaste a quedarme"._

-De acuerdo, hasta nunca – se despidió la chica.

-Nos vemos MAÑANA – remarcó el mañana – y hazme un favor, ponte algo decente el día de mañana – pidió mirándole las piernas.

-Te lo aseguro – afirmó irónicamente ella metiéndose a su casa- adiós tonto.

-Claro – dijo él mirando la puerta_ "¿Qué tienes tu Helga G. Pataki?"_ se preguntó Matt recordando lo bella que se veía con polvo y short corto.

* * *

**_Es todo, lamento la tardanza pero me mude de casa y a sido un verdadero trabajo poder sentarme a escribir agusto, en verdad lo siento y espero que les agrade este capitulo... los quiero, espero sus revies :D y muchas gracias a TODOS por sus comentarios, me encantan, les mando abrazo gigantesco :D _**


End file.
